Something that I did not know
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks about anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized that he is not the only one who care for Conrad secretly…
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo Kara Maoh.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Something that I did not know.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

Summary: Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks about anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized that he is not the only one who care for Conrad secretly…

_It's something that I never know for a past few years…_

_I thought I was the only one who cared for my Little Big Brother Conrad…_

_Until that day…_

_I finally realized that…_

_There's another person…_

_Who really cared for him…_

_And I wasn't alone either…_

_To take care for Conrad…_

_Our precious, beloved brother…_

**This is the second fan fiction of Kyo Kara Maoh. Both Azuri and Evident are still in progress, so this story might be not too long…-Aoi Kitsukawa. **


	2. Sudden illness

**Kyo Kara Maoh.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Something that I did not know.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

* * *

Chapter 1: Sudden illness.

* * *

"Haa chiu!"

Everyone looked at Dagaskos as he sniffed his nose. Shibuya Yuri, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku looked at him worriedly as he said, "Are you alright, Dakoskos? You seem not very well."

"It's alright Your Majesty, it's on…ly…the…cold…Haaa…Chiuu!" Said Dakoskos, sneezed loudly.

"AAHH! Dakoskos, you're totally sick!" Said Wolfram as he looked at the red face Dakoskos.

"You there, send Dakoskos to Gisela right away," Ordered Gunter to the soldiers who worked at the palace. Both of them nodded their head and quickly took Dakoskos to Gisela.

"Gees, for a past these days, many people fell sick," Said Yuri.

"I wonder why these things happened recently," Asked Wolfram.

"Maybe because the season is changing right now," Said Murata Ken, the Great Sage. Yuri and the others looked at their surrounding and realized that it was true. The season was changing from summer to autumn. And due to this changing, many people fell sick, not to mention the ordinary people but also the soldiers.

"I bet you guys need to take care of your health, or otherwise we will end up like Dakoskos," Said Murata.

"You're right. Hey, where's Conrad and Gwendal anyway?" Asked Yuri.

"Gwendal at his room, while Conrad goes on patrol. Both of them will be alright, You Majesty," Said Gunter.

"Well, I hope you're right Gunter," said Yuri. He looked up to the sky, wondered if the situation was not as bad as he thought.

"Even Greta is sick after all."

"Don't worry about it, Your Majesty. She will be alright," Said a female voice. All of them turned around and saw Lady Anissina stood in front of them.

Gunter's face quickly turned into purple when he saw Anissina. He was totally forgot that Anissina might be tried to find him if she did not find Gwendal and used him for one of her crazy experiments. He waited for her action but despite that, she only looked at him and asked to him.

"Gunter, have you see Conrad today?"

"Eh?" Said all of them.

Gunter looked at her, while Wolfram suddenly felt something is not right.

_'Why suddenly Anissina ask about Conrad? It's kind of weird…'_

"No, I haven't. Why suddenly you ask about him, Anissina?" Asked Gunter.

"No, nothing at all. Just his voice…"

"His voice?" Asked Murata.

"It's sound a bit different. I talked to him this morning and realized that his voice change a little. But I'm unable to ask him why because he quickly go away for patrolling," She said.

"His voice change?" Asked Wolfram. "Hey, Yuri, what's that means?"

"I don't know. Maybe he is sick or something?"

"It can't be Your Majesty. Conrad is strong, he can't be easily fall sick," Said Gunter, a bit shocked.

"It might be, but even a strong Mazoku can fall sick as well," Said Yuri as he glared at Wolfram. Wolfram saw his action and quickly choked his neck.

"What do you mean by that? Are you referring to me or someone else, you wimp!" He said angrily.

"Arrgghh…Wolfram, stop that…!"

"Wolfram, stop that! You are hurting His Majesty!"

Both Anissina and Murata just looked at the three people's fight. Murata looked at Anissina and asked, "Anissina-san, are you sure that Conrad's voice is change?"

"I'm not sure actually. But I heard that time, his voice a little bit slow. Are you thinking that he might be affected by the recent situation now, Geika?" Asked Anissina.

"It might be. I just hope that we can meet him today. I also worry about what happened these days," Said Murata as he looked at the blue sky, with his black eyes that shone mysteriously…

* * *

Conrad sat against the wall, breathed slowly but warm. His eyes and head were aching, and he felt like everything was spinning around. He placed his hand on his forehead, wiped away the sweats on his face. He felt his whole body was burning, and his breath became warmer than before.

After he returned from the patrol, he went into the warehouse and placed his horse there. He actually can asked one of his people to take his horse, but as he went for patrol that morning, he felt that his body suddenly became pain from his waist up to his back. Besides, his throat felt pain and it made him hurt to talk. It became worse when he bumped into Anissina and talked to her a few things.

Conrad closed his eyes, as he felt sleepy. He felt like he also affected by the recent illness that happened in Shin Makoku, and he had no exception with it. Then he opened his eyes and rose, walked out from the warehouse.

"Yuri must be wonder where I have disappeared to."

With that, he walked away, suppressed the heat and pain that spread through his body.

* * *

"Conrad!"

Conrad turned around and saw the Maoh came to him with Gunter, Wolfram and Anissina.

"Heika," He said, but a bit slow.

Yuri heard Conrad called him, but realized that it was a bit slow. He also realized that his voice was change.

Anissina was right after all. His voice was change!

Wolfram also sensed the same thing. But he saw something that he really felt weird.

"Conrad, why your face are red?"

"Eh?" He said.

Everyone looked at his face and realized what Wolfram said was true. His face was red!

"Conrad, what happened to you today? You look weird," Asked Yuri.

"I don't know, Heika, maybe because of…"

"Ahhh…! Gwendal! It's glad to see you here!"

Anissina who saw Gwendal walked to them cut off Conrad's words and walked to Gwendal. His face was pale when he saw Anissina but when he looked at his brother Conrad, he realized that Conrad's face seemed no energy at all.

"Conrad, what happened to you?"

"I'm alright, big brother. It's just the weather," He smiled.

Gwendal was shocked. Conrad rarely called him big brother. But he seemed not realized it at all, as well as the others. He looked at Wolfram and realized that his younger brother sensed it too.

Something not right happened to Conrad.

All of them walked along the hallway, talked about the recent illness that spread among the people and soldiers. Conrad walked at the back of the group, walked silently. While Wolfram was word fight with Yuri, Gwendal watched his brother with his eyes.

He realized that Conrad's face was red and sweats. He also seemed to suppress pain and heat of the weather, as he closed and opened his eyes several times. His eyes also turned red as well.

Conrad tried to focus his attention and listened to His Majesty's opinion. He smiled a little when suddenly he realized that his vision became blurring.

"It can be healing…Takes time…Of course long…"

Conrad tried to focus but failed. Gwendal looked at his brother worriedly as he seemed tried to walk properly.

Conrad's vision became blurry and spinning around. In the end, all he saw was a black sight before he lost all his conscious.

"Well, I don't think that will be a great idea. Right Con…"

DUMB!

Like an instinct, everyone turned around and saw CONRAD lying on the floor, unconscious. Everyone ran to his side and the first person who got there was Gwendal.

"Conrad! Conrad! What happened? Answer me!" Shouted Gwendel.

There was no respond from his brother. Fear spread through his body and he quickly cradled him in his arms, Conrad's head hung limply on his chest. His eyes were closed, and he seemed in great pain.

"Oh, Conrad," Said Yuri, worriedly.

Gwendal unbutton the high collar of Conrad's uniform and placed his back hand on his neck. Conrad groaned a little and Gwendal quickly took off his hand.

"His skin is burning!" Claimed Gwendal as he was in shocked.

"What!" Said Wolfram, in shocked.

"It's seems that he has a high fever," Said Murata.

"High fever! Murata, is not good! If we just let him like this it might be affected him badly!" Said Yuri towards Murata.

"His Majesty's right. High fever is dangerous if we let it like that," Said Anissina.

Gwendal looked at Conrad worriedly, as his brother just leaned against his chest weakly, eyes closed. He felt the same feeling when he got the news about his brother's betrayal not a long ago. He quickly kicked his mental up; this is not the time to remind back what had happened before!

But what if there were some people who felt the same feeling?

Wolfram looked at his elder brother worriedly. Actually, it was the first time he ever saw Gwendal like that. Maybe he did not realize that his elder brother sometimes felt the same feeling; worried about him. But, maybe because of his unemotional face, he unable to read his brother's feeling.

Wolfram slowly raised his hand, placed it on Conrad's forehead. His brother made a small sound, a sign that he was a little shocked when his skin touched his. Wolfram looked at him sadly; he felt his heart was aching when he saw Conrad like this. Gwendal only looked at him, and then looked up to Gunter.

"Gwendal, I think we should take Conrad back to his room and let him rest. I'll get the soldiers to carry him to his room," Said Gunter as he was about to walked away but Gwendal stopped him.

"No need, I'll carry him," He said as he lifted his brother up in his arms and rose, started to walked away.

Everyone was so shocked with his sudden act, but then Yuri started to run after Gwendal, following by Wolfram. Anissina, Murata and Gunter looked at each other before they also went to catcher up the people in front of them.

"Gwendal, you take Conrad to his room. I'll search for Gisela now," Said Anissina as she went to other way.

"Thank you Anissina," Answered Gwendal.

"Big brother, is Conrad will be alright?" Asked Wolfram as they went to the way where Conrad's room was located.

"I don't know. We have to wait for Gisela for sure," He said.

"I see," Said Wolfram.

Both Murata and Yuri were looked at each other and wondered, when these recent illness will gone? At first Dakoskos, and now Conrad…

All of went walked as fast as they could, with Conrad that still unconscious in Gwendal's arms…

* * *

**I wonder if I had made some boring introduction and story? I wonder why I was easily lost many ideas? I'm sorry if the story did not satisfy everyone, I just wonder if I lost my ideas because of the fear of my final exam? Please pray for me (if you can)…-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	3. How can’t I forget?

**Kyo Kara Maoh.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Something that I did not know.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

Summary: Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks about that anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized that he is not the only one who care for Conrad secretly…

* * *

Chapter 2: How can't I forget?

_I still remember that time…_

_His small fingers touched my rough hand…_

_This kind of memory…_

_How could I want to forget about it easily?_

* * *

Lady Celie ran along the hallway to Conrad's room. She was informed by Doria that her son Conrad was passed out while she was about to go to the garden where she usually planted her flowers. Hearing the news, she quickly leaved the garden and went to her son's room.

Gwendal laid his brother down on the bed, after Wolfram helped him changed Conrad's clothes when they heard the door was push hardly from the outside. All of them turned their gaze to the door, and found out that the Previous Maoh; Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg was there.

"Mother!" Said Wolfram.

"Lady Celie," Said Yuri and Murata.

"Your Majesty how's Conrad?" She asked, as she walked to her son's side.

"He is sick, probably because of high fever," Said Yuri.

Lady Celie sat on the bed, looked at her son worriedly. She realized that his uniform had been change, and she believe that it might be her sons' doing.

"Oh, Conrad," She said.

Yuri and the others were just silent. They understood how much Lady Celie cared for her sons, especially Conrad. She ran her hand through Conrad's hair, stroked his hair gently.

"His skin is burning," She said.

"Big brother also says the same thing," Said Wolfram.

Lady Celie just looked at her younger son, and smiled.

"Are you helping Conrad change his clothes? It's really nice."

Gunter, Murata and Yuri smiled to Wolfram who suddenly blushed. Wolfram looked down and said, "Well, big brother doing all the work. I only help him a little."

Lady Celie just smiled a little when suddenly she felt a movement on the bed. All of them looked at Conrad who started to regain his consciousness.

"Conrad!" Claimed Lady Celie.

"Mother…?" He whispered and suddenly he coughed. He jolted forward and his coughed sound terrible. Lady Celie, Wolfram and the others shocked as Lady Celie and Wolfram quickly went to Conrad's side.

"Conrad dear, are you alright?" She asked as she held her son's body.

Conrad did not answer. Instead, he coughed more and even worse than before. He covered his mouth and his face became paler. Gwendal was about to go and find Gisela when she finally came in with Anissina and the three maids, rushing into the room.

"Your Excellency, I'm sorry for being so late!" Said Gisela.

"Is everything alright Gisela? You look so rushing," Asked Gunter to his daughter.

"Nearly 35 people went for treatment since this morning. The fever had spread too many people. Not to forget some soldiers also been affected by fever…Oh no, is Weller-Kyo also affected!" Said Gisela in shocked, when she saw how pale Conrad's face.

"It's seems that way," Said Gwendal as he walked to his mother's side.

Gisela looked at Conrad and then she looked at the three maids, "The three of you, please bring some clean water, small towels and some ices. Not to forget some medicines for fever and cough."

"Hait," Said the maids and went away.

"Is Weller-Kyo only had a fever?" She asked.

"No, he coughs also. And it's sound bad," Said Lady Celie.

Murata closed his eyes, tried to think something. Yuri looked at him and said, "Murata, what do you think?"

"About the illness?" He asked.

"Yes, it's seems bad. All the people have to be informing that they need to be careful. Besides, I have a bad feeling about this current incident," Said Yuri.

"What's the bad feeling?" Asked Murata.

"I don't know," Said Yuri.

As they talked to each other, Gisela placed her hand on Conrad's throat, made him cried a little. The sound that Conrad made catched Murata's attention and he begun to realized that Conrad's illness had something to do to some symptoms that he frequently heard. He walked to the bed and started to ask Conrad.

"Conrad, when did you realize that your voice had changed a little?" He asked.

Everyone looked at Murata, and then to Conrad.

"Since this morning. Why, Geika?" He asked.

"Did your throat feel pain?"

"Yes."

"Any difficulty swallowing?"

"No."

"Fever? Cough?"

A nodded.

"Oii Murata, of course he had cough and fever! It's obvious!" Scolded Yuri.

Murata looked at Conrad, and then to Yuri, "Nee Shibuya, I don't think this is a very good sign."

"Eh? Why?" Asked Gunter, felt weird.

"Bad coughing, high fever and followed by pain in the throat. This is the symptoms of Laryngitis."

"Laryngitis?" Asked Wolfram, Lady Celie, Gwendal, Gunter, Yuri and Gisela.

"Laryngitis is an inflammation of the larynx. It causes hoarse voice or the complete loss of the voice because of irritation to the vocal folds. It can happen because of fungus or the environment's change also."

"Err Murata, I don't think that they understand about it…" Said Yuri.

"So, you mean Geika, Weller-Kyo is affected with Larygnitis disease because of the season's change?" Asked Gisela.

Yuri was totally disbelief!

_That's information about disease in our world! How could Gisela easily understand it at all! _

"Err, Gisela, are you sure that you understand what Murata had said?" Asked Yuri.

Gisela smiled proudly to Yuri as she said, "Of course I'm understood, Heika!" Shiinng…!

"What!"

_Even I come from the other world can't even understand about this kind of thing! How could Gisela who stay here without using any of science inventions know and understand it perfectly?_ (Yuri was sweat drop).

"How slow you are! I also understand what Geika had said," Said Wolfram.

"What! You too?" I can't believe it…!

"That's because you're wimp!" It's match with you anyway!

"Wolfram!" Stop calling me a wimp!

"Can't both of you stop fighting…?" Said Gwendal. Both of you are actually same!

"Conrad shows these symptoms so there is no mistake about it. It's seems he had been affected by the changing seasons. But he will be alright, as long as he gets the right treatment then there shouldn't be a problem," Said Murata.

"Well, that's a relief," Said Lady Celie. She looked at her son and realized that Conrad had fallen asleep without realized it. Gwendal looked at him and said, "Mother, let me lay him now."

Lady Celie rose as she let Gwendal lay Conrad down. As he done that, the three maids finally came in and Gisela started her treatment…

"He's asleep right now, but he will be better. After he eats the medicine, he should be alright."

Gisela had finally finished her treatment as she talked to Yuri and the rest of the people.

"He will be alright, Shibuya," said Murata.

"Yeah," He replied.

Yuri looked at Conrad who has now slept peacefully, with a wet towel on his forehead. Lady Celie covered her son with the blanket up to his neck. Yuri had wondered how this man; who always save him from any danger, finally fell sick and had to take a rest?

It was hard to believe, but that was the reality. He actually felt a little funny. Not because of Conrad's sudden ill, but because how peacefull his face was when he was asleep! It was hard to believe that man was Conrad; the best swordsman in Shin Makoku, laid on the bed, rest because of fever and cough.

Well, people can change, right?

Wolfram looked at Conrad with concern eyes. He also never thought that Conrad would be like this; lay on the bed. With high fever and bad cough, he wondered if Conrad actually fell sick earlier than he said.

Wolfram walked to his bed and sat next to Conrad. Yuri and the others just looked at him, while Lady Celie smiled to Wolfram as he placed his hand on Conrad's face.

"He's resting so don't worry about him, Wolfie," She asked.

"Em," He asked.

"It is weird if Wolfram becomes too shy with us," Said Yuri as he turned around. Wolfram looked at him angrily and said, "What did you just said!"

Anissina just smiled when she turned her gaze to Gwendal. She realized that man did not talk too much, and prefer to be silent almost the also realized the same thing.

_I wonder why big brother didn't say anything?_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Everyone looked over their shoulders and saw Yozak was at the door, grinned as usual.

"Yozak-kun," Said Yuri and Murata.

"Good evening Heika, Geika. I heard from the soldiers that captain is sick so I come here," He said as he looked at Gwendal.

Gwendal narrowed his eyes when Yozak looked at him. He closed his eyes and made his step out from the room before he stopped and asked, "Who will stay with Conrad this night?"

Everyone was shocked when he asked that question. Yuri looked at Wolfram and Wolfram looked at Yuri back. Looked at all of them, Lady Celie finally said, "I'll take care of Conrad."

"Mother!" Said Wolfram.

She smiled as she said, "Of course I will. Besides, as a mother, I need to look after my own children. Conrad needs someone to look after him so I'll be at his side."

Wolfram just smiled when Yuri said, "That's a relief. I bet Conrad might not mind about this. After all, he is sick, right?"

"Certainly yes, Your Majesty," Said Gunter.

"If there is no more things to deal, I will send two soldiers to guard at the front door," Gwendal said. "Yozak-kun, come with me."

Yozak just grinned. Gwendal understood the message that he gave to him. He turned around and said, "Well, if you excuse me. Oh and please tell captain not being so stubborn or his illness will turn out bad!"

Wolfram sighed, "You're right. I totally forgot that my Little Big Brother is stubborn after all."

Wolfram, Yuri, Murata and Gunter left the room together, leaving the mother with her sick son. After a few walks, Wolfram turned over and looked at the door. He just stared for a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" Asked Yuri.

Wolfram was a little shocked but he just looked at Yuri. He shook his head and said nothing wrong happened on him. He then walked again with Yuri at his side.

He wondered why suddenly Gwendal asked about someone who watched over Conrad tonight. It was something rare and he never heard he said like that when he was sick. Only that time, Conrad asked if he needed someone to stay with him. He knew Conrad will ask that question, and he knew Conrad would stay with him.

He knew Yuri realized that he cared for Conrad. He knew about it. Of course, he knew. Just like the time when his brother finally returned to their side after the fight with Dai Chimaron, he really worried about him. His body stabbed with three arrows, and one of the arrows stabbed right on his left abdomen, nearly hit his heart. He thought that his brother was about to die, when he closed his eyes and unable to finish his words.

He worried about Conrad secretly, didn't he? After all, they were brothers by blood; same mother but different fathers. Different family's names but the same role; as the keys for the forbidden box.

He looked at the outside, hoping that Conrad will recover safely, and back to their side.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Yozak?"

Gwendal asked Yozak about the current incident from Yozak. From what Yozak had told, it was very surprising.

"It's true, Your Excellency. It's seems that a group of bandits come to the nearby village where Conrad always go for patrolling. There's a rumors said that many people fell sick after they returned from the village, right after the bandits came there but no sign of robbery or any crimes. Everything is normal from the outside."

"When it was starting?" Asked Gwendal.

"It's seems that it had started a month ago, where the seasons was started to change a bit," Said Yozak.

"So it's started a month ago."

"Should I tell the King, Your Excellency?" Asked Yozak.

Gwendal looked at him and said, "No, tell Gunter first and then wait for his words. Follow him after that. I will meet him after this," Said Gwendal and walked out from his room. Yozak smiled a little and said something that made Gwendal stooped.

"You actually worry about your sick brother, didn't you?"

Gwendal just silent.

"The real thing is, you worry more than anyone else but you didn't show it anyway. I wonder what Conrad will say if he awakes?" Said Yozak.

Gwendal was silent and finally walked away out from his room. Yozak just sighed, and then turned around, only to find that Gwendal was gone.

He smiled as he said, "You care for him didn't you? You actually want to be at his side…"

With that, he walked away and gone from the sight.

* * *

Wolfram walked out from the library, which he spends some of his time there. He actually was about to visit Greta who was sick but something had catches his attention. He was walked in front of the hallway where in front of him was Conrad's room. He saw someone came into the room silently, as there were no soldiers guarded there.

Wolfram held his sword tightly and quickly walked to Conrad's room. He knew who went into Conrad's room. He knew. However, he wanted to know why that person suddenly went there, and he really wanted to know why.

* * *

A slow sound of breath had caught Gwendal's attention. He looked at the bed and realized that his mother was not there. Only Conrad; his brother was there, slept soundly.

Gwendal just looked at Conrad and slowly walked to the bed. He took a chair and sat on it. He looked at his brother and realized that he had changed his position. He slept with his body leaned on his left side. He held the blanket all over his body, like he was very cold. The wet towel also fell on the bed.

Gwendal smiled as he took the towel and pressed it into the water that was left on the small desk, next to the bed. The water still cold, and there was a few ices in the bowl.

"Mother must be placing these ices not long ago," He said.

He squeezed the wet towel and placed it on Conrad's forehead. He mumbled a little as the wet towel placed on his head, and his left hand tried to touch it. Gwendal stopped his movement and watched Conrad who finally fell asleep again.

Gwendal sighed in relief when Conrad fell asleep again. He tried to take the wet towel when suddenly Conrad's left hand grabbed his point finger. Gwendal was shocked with his sudden movement but he decided to stop moved. He knew if he took it rushly, Conrad will be awake.

But as he looked at Conrad, his eyes soften. He pushed the chair near to the bed and then he leaned against it. He just let Conrad held his finger, as he started to think again. His left hand stroked his brother's face, and felt that his skin still burning. However, it was better than before.

Gwendal sighed again. He wondered if he could be like this; able to watch over his sick brother. Deep inside of his heart, he knew Conrad suffered so many wounds in his heart. Only he did not told it and kept it by him.

Conrad, his precious brother. Just like their beloved younger brother Wolfram. The age gap between him and Wolfram was so big, and Conrad was the middle between them. Conrad can be seen as a neutral side.

Conrad was gentle with him, and also feared with him when he was small. Although he seemed cold towards Conrad due to his mixblood of Mazoku and human, Conrad did not hate him and Wolfram. Instead, he just smiled and always be at their side.

And now, he was sick and lay on the bed, rest. Gwendal looked at his hand when he felt the heat from Conrad's hand. He smiled and leaned against the chair again, say to him.

_He is still not change at all…_

_Grabbed my finger while sleeping…_

_Just like he was born…_

_He touched my hand and grabbed my finger…_

_With his small, warm hand…_

_That soft hand __held my finger…_

_Like he was thinking that I was a real father to him…_

_I still remember that time…_

_His small fingers touched my rough hand…_

_This kind of memory…_

_How could I want to forget about it easily?_

Gwendal looked at the window, and slowly closed his eyes…

* * *

Wolfram looked through the door which was opened a little. He slowly walked back and turned away. As he walked away from Conrad's room, he never thought that Gwendal will watch over Conrad.

But what were the reasons Gwendal acting in such way? He was unable to answer it until he bumped into someone.

"Gommenasai…Eh? Anissina?" Asked Wolfram.

"Wolfram, what are you doing here?" Asked another voice and it was Lady Celie.

"Is something the matter, Wolfram? You looked confuse anyway," Said Anissina.

Wolfram was speechless. He looked down before the lifted up his head and looked at the two women in front of him…

* * *

**Another story is done. Sorry for the unfinished story, just want the readers to think what will happened next. Maybe I have to make interesting plot…****Gee; I'm tired…-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	4. The lost voice

Kyo Kara Maoh

**Something that I did not know.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

Summary: Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks about that anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized that he is not the only one who care for Conrad secretly…

Chapter 3: The Lost voice…

_Everyday, in the morning…_

_His usual voice will lend on my ears…_

_In the past, I really did not like it…_

_And hoped that his voice will be disappeared…_

_But, as time passed, I really missed it…_

_That calm, gentle voice…_

_Since it's gone suddenly, I really missed him…_

_Our beloved brother's voice…_

Gwendal opened his eyes and started to yawn a little. He blinked for a while, as he realized that he was not at his own room. He looked around and saw Conrad was sleeping on his bed. He just smiled a little, and then remembered that he was in Conrad's room. He apparently fell asleep without his noticed, as he saw a blue blanket all over his body.

'It's seems that someone had been here for a while. I wonder if mother who placed this blanket yesterday,' thought Gwendal.

Gwendal rose from his seat, not before he slowly slipped out his finger from Conrad's hand. Conrad was still sleeping and his skin still burning, as Gwendal placed his hand on his forehead.

After that, he walked out from the room, and went back to his own room. Actually, he felt his back was aching, a result of sleeping on the chair.

"I'm guarantee if Anissina sees me like this, she might be scolded me and call me a GEEZER!" He said to himself.

Thinking of Anissina was enough for him to shaking terribly, as he walked a little faster than before… (XD)

&

Yuri sat on his own chair; he took two small envelopes on the desk and opened it lightly. He read the name at the back of the envelopes and started to smile happily.

"It's been a while, Natsume-onee-chan," He said.

Apparently, it was letters from Yuri's female cousin, which he received two days ago and accidentally brought it together with him to Shin Makoku (two days were the time Yuri in the Earth).

He toured the first envelope; the blue one and took out the letter. Luckily, both of the letters were not wet and as he opened it, a small photo fell on the floor. He quickly took it and looked at the photo in his hand.

"Is this you? You have changed lightly, onee-chan," Said Yuri, suprisely.

He put down the photo on the table, and started to read her letter.

_Dear Yu-chan,_

_How are you? It's been a long time since we last saw each other. I think it's more than 6 years, right? Actually, it was right after the funeral of my family._

_I really miss you and your family, Yu-chan. Really. I rarely get in touched with you because of several reasons. Of course, when you see me in this photo, it's obviously different from the last time we saw each other!_

_How about Shori, your elder brother? Did he bully you again? If he so, wait 'till I catch hold of him!_

_Sorry, until this I can write to you. Right now, I'm stay with my friend's house. I have several quarrels with my foster family lately, so in a mean time maybe I will stay at your house! I think so…_

_By the way, please send my regards to your family. Tell you mother that I really miss her curry very much!_

_Bye, write to you soon._

_Your beloved cousin, _

_Natsume Miyata._

Yuri just smiled as he closed up the letter he had read. Once again, he took the picture of his cousin Natsume and carefully looked at it. He wide his eyes as he realized something on the photo.

He saw Natsume with a blue dress and soft brown hat, but her face really resembled to the late Suzannah Julia von Wincott! Not only her face, even her long hair same with Julia, except that she was doubled black (her eyes and hair were dark black) and her front hair was a little different from Julia.

Yuri looked carefully. He saw her left hand had several scars that nearly fade, her body was thin and she held unhappy emotion that reflected clearly on her eyes. He doubted that she might be been bullied by her foster family due to the scars on her left hand, but then he quickly shook his head.

"No way has her foster family done that. Maybe because of her rough acting," He said.

He knew Natsume was a rough girl during his childhood, but he actually started to feel worry about her. He was about to open the second letter when suddenly the door was knock by someone else.

"Come in," He said.

To his surprised, it was Wolfram!

"Wolfram, what's wrong? You never come here before knocking the door," Said Yuri.

"Why? It is wrong for your fiancée to knock the door first?" He asked back, annoyed.

"No, it's just a little weird when you suddenly knock the door before you enter," He said.

Wolfram said nothing. Instead, he took a chair and sat in front of Yuri.

"You seem unhappy. What's wrong?" Asked Yuri.

Wolfram sighed as he answered, "I'm worry about Conrad. His health seems not improving at all."

"That's alright, Wolfram. It's normal if the recovering from illness is longer than being healthy."

"Besides, you never told me lightly that you worrying Conrad," Said Yuri.

Wolfram was shocked a little, but then he smiled a little.

"True. Maybe I never see him like that before. Besides, aniire also feel worry about him," He said as he switch his position.

"Hmmm, Gwendal also? Man, this season really get on my nerves," Yuri said as he threw his sight to the outside scene.

"Yeah, even Gunter says that it is really awkward with Conrad's sudden illness…" Said Wolfram.

"Talking about Conrad, Gunter had said to me yesterday that Hube and his family will visit Conrad today."

"Yes, aniire agree with that idea. Besides, Nicola seems can cheer him up."

"I hope that it can really happen…"

"Yeah…"

Both teenagers looked up to the ceiling until someone knocked the door. Both of them turned their gaze and saw it was Gunter, and a few minutes later followed by Gwendal.

"Gunter! And you too Gwendal. Is something happening?" Yuri asked.

Both Gunter and Gwendal looked at each other. Both of them held a serious expression and Yuri knew that it was important.

"Something IS actually happen, right? I can read it from both of your faces," Said Yuri.

Gunter nodded his head as he said, "It's true, Heika. Actually, this problem has something connected to the village that Conrad used to patrol before."

"The human village?" Asked Wolfram.

Gwendal nodded his head. "There are several rumors that been spread out these days."

"Rumors?" Asked both of the teenagers.

"Yes, it is true, Heika, Kakka!"

Once again, all of them looked at the door and saw Yozak was there.

"Yozak-kun!" Said Yuri.

"It's seems that a group of bandit come to this human village in our territory for some unknown reasons. After all, it was Conrad's place where he always patrolling. There's also a rumor where many people fell sick after they come and returned from the village, and it happened at the time where the season started to change. However, there are no signs of robbery of any crimes," Claimed Yozak.

"When it's happen?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, right after the seasons starting change."

Everyone was silent as all of them heard Yozak's words.

"We can't let this thing happens just like that," Said Gunter.

"Are you sure Yozak?" Asked Yuri.

"As I say before, it's just a rumor. But since captain also fell sick right after he returned from that village, I believe it's also true as well," He said.

"We can't just stay like this, Heika. We need to…"

"HEIKA! HEIKA!!"

Everyone looked at the panic soldier who rushed in into the room. Yuri and Wolfram quickly stood up while Yozak, Gunter and Gwendal turned their body to the soldier.

"What's wrong? Is something happens?" Asked Gwendal.

"Hei…Ka…Kak…Ka…" The poor soldier was gasping for air as he tried to tell the noble men about the problem that he wanted to say.

"Calm down. What's make you rushing like this?" Asked Gunter as he held the soldier's shoulders.

After he regained his breathe, he quickly apologized, "Heika, Kakka! I'm sorry for disturbing! There's a message from Grisela-Kyo Gegenhuber!"

"From Hube!?" Asked Wolfram.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Yuri asked.

"It's about Weller-Kyo!" He said.

"Conrad? What's happen to him?" Asked Gwendal.

"Weller-Kyo…! He's… He's suddenly missing from his room this morning!!" The soldier said.

"WHAT!!" Everyone shouted.

Yuri and Wolfram looked at each other before Yuri ran out from his room.

"Heika!! Wait!!" Shouted Gunter.

Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak looked at each other before they also run out from the room and went after Yuri.

&

Grisela-Kyo Gegenhuber was riding his horse-wagon with his wife Nicola and son El as they went to Covenant Castle. Nicola held her son as El laughed happily when he felt his face was kiss by the wind. Hube smiled to his son as they went to the Covenant Castle to visit Conrad.

Actually, Hube heard it from Gunter that Conrad was ill and therefore he needed some rest. He told Nicola about it and she decided to visit him. He already informed his cousin Gwendal that he and his family wished to pay some visit to Conrad. Gwendal did not stopped them from visiting his young brother so all of them came that morning so that they can visited Conrad and cheer him up.

Nicola glanced at her husband and said, "How long Weller-Kyo falls sick, Hube?"

"If I'm not mistake, since two days ago," He said.

"But he is just ill yesterday, right?" Asked Nicola.

"Yes, but Gwendal believe it must be earlier than yesterday," Answered Hube.

"I see. Well Hube, I hope he will like my cooking. It's suitable for people who are sick," Said Nicola as she looked at the basket next to her.

"Of course…Oh, we're getting closer," Hube said.

After they entered the castle and placed the wagon outside, the three of them went into the castle with the basket in Hube's hand. As they were walking together, suddenly Hube heard something that made him stopped walking. Nicola realized that her husband suddenly stopped walking and looked at him.

"Hube, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I just…Heard something," He said.

"Heard something?" She asked again.

'It's just…Like a sound of broken glasses…"

"Maybe Doria and her friends' do? They might be had broken some glasses or plates," Said Nicola.

"Maybe you're right, Nicola," Hube said as they walked together again.

However, when they came in front of Conrad's room, Hube realized the door was open. He felt something was not right, as he raised his hand to Nicola, a sign that he did not want her to come first. Nicola understood it very well and she stepped back a little.

Hube took out his sword and slowly went to the door before bust into the room. However, what did he saw after that made him shocked.

In Conrad's room, there was no sign of Conrad, only a messy bed and broken glasses. The window also opened, and Conrad's sword lay on the floor. Next to the broken glasses were several drops of blood, leaded to the door and the hallway.

Nicola came in and gasped. She also shocked as she said, "Where's Conrad? I didn't see him!"

"I don't know. But I believe the sound of the broken glasses was happened here," Hube said as he looked at the piece of glasses and the blood. "There's also blood here."

"What!?" Gasped Nicola.

"Could it be…?" Hube said.

"That sound…!?" Nicola said when suddenly they heard a sound of running footsteps from the outside.

Two soldiers were patrolling the castle that time when they came and asked Hube what had happened. Hube looked at them and said, "You there, go and tell von Voltaire-Kyo and Heika about this immediately. And I want you to stay here, guarded this place, understand?"

"Yes, sir!!" Said both of them.

Nicola held El and went to her husband's side.

"Is something bad has happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid yes," He said, as he held his wife and waiting for Gwendal and the others to come by…

&

Everyone was searching for the missing Conrad. It was evening, and then sunset and soon the sky became dark. Apparently, in the afternoon, there was a heavy rain and all the soldiers had to continue their searching for Conrad until the rain stopped that late evening. However, Conrad still cannot found. Yuri, Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal, Lady Celie, Yozak, Murata and Hube were searching for him in the castle. Even they all went all over the place; they only came into the dead end.

"It's useless…We can't find him even at the place he always been," Yuri said, exhausted.

"You're right. Besides, even at the towers there are no signs of him either," Said Wolfram.

"Hube, is the blood on the floor belongs to Conrad?" Asked Gunter.

"I'm sorry, von Kleist-Kyo. I'm afraid I don't know any of it. But the blood seems been dragged from the room," Hube said.

"You mean that captain has been dragged from his room?" Asked Yozak, shocked.

"Maybe it can be true either. Besides, with his weak condition now, it's not easily for him to protect himself. The mentality of sick people also can be down," Yuri said until he realized the hurt expression on Lady Celie's face.

"I'm sorry, Celie-sama. I don't mean to hurt your feeling," Apologized Yuri.

"It's alright, Heika. I just worry about him," She smiled a little.

"But where on earth he's disappearing to?" Asked Gwendal.

"Except he's been captured by a bandits or anyone, there's no way he could be disappear like this," Said Murata.

"Oii, Murata!!" colded Yuri.

"Don't say like that to my Little Big Brother!" Scolded Wolfram, this time.

"Eh? What did you just…"

"It's none of your business!" Said Wolfram.

"Gees, there's no need for you to shout like this!" Mumbled Yuri.

Murata only laughed a little.

All of them were wondered where Conrad could have been. Gwendal was in his thought when Gunter interrupted him, "Gwendal, do you know any other places that Conrad could go?"

"Any other places that he could go?" He asked.

"If captain can't go far away from this castle, we might be found him now," Complained Yozak.

Both of Yuri and Wolfram nodded their head, agreed with Yozak. Suddenly Gwendal felt some familiar feeling grew in his heart.

_Some places that he might go are…_

Suddenly Gwendal remembered something. At the same time he realized it, he and Lady Celie lifted up their head and looked at each other. Both of them realized that there another place that Conrad could go, and that place was located at the outside of the Covenant Castle.

"I know where Conrad could be right now," Said Lady Celie.

"Haharue!?" Asked Wolfram, while the others looked at her.

"Are you sure, Lady Celie? Where?" Yuri asked.

Lady Celie silent for a moment, and Gwendal said to them, "It's located at the outside of the castle."

All of the men looked at the nobles and Yuri asked, "How did both of you know?"

Lady Celie lifted up her head and said, "We lived there during Conrad's childhood time…"

&

Conrad woke up in that morning, a few minutes after Gwendal had left his room. He slowly lifted up from his bed, holding his head as he felt aching.

He felt his body very weak; he felt like he was about to melt on the bed again. His body was feverish and his throat felt pain; painful than before.

He coughed a little as he slowly reached his hand for a glass of water. He poured the water into the glass and slowly drank it. He felt difficult to drink as his throat felt painful each time he swallowed the water.

He sat on the bed, rest a little. He coughed a little and started to speak, only to realize something was not right on him.

"…loud…"

Conrad suddenly grabbed his throat, and the glass in his left hand fell on the floor, broken into pieces. His voice suddenly became slower, and only a few words that he could said that time. He felt terrified; he never thought that his voice had damaged by the illness that affected him.

_My…voice…_

_What is happening…to my voice…_

_I…Can't…hear my own voice!!_

_It's…It's pain…_

_My throat…It's pain!!_

_What will Yuri and everyone feel if he saw me like this…?_

_I…_

Conrad felt his head aching and everything was spinning around, as he rose from the bed and walked unstably. At the same time, he suddenly heard sudden voices that came into his mind. He pressed his ears as started to walk. As he walked away from the bed, he felt his left foot aching as something sharp was stab into his left foot. He felt on the floor, tried his best to suppress the pain.

He looked down and saw his left foot was bleeding. That time, all he wanted to do was go away, tried his best to release the voices that kept haunted him.

With his blurred vision, he slowly opened the door and walked out from his room. With his bleeding feet and the heavy rain that suddenly fell down the kingdom, Conrad walked through the rain without realized where actually he wanted to go…

&

The sounds of running horses heard along the mud road in the forest, along the way to the nearby human village. Yuri, Wolfram, Murata, Gwendal and Yozak were riding their horses faster as they tried to reach to the place where Conrad could be. Gwendal was the first, as he was the one who knew and leaded the men to the place where Conrad was.

Actually, it was a place where Gwendal, Conrad and Lady Celie lived together with Conrad's father; Dunheely Weller. A palace that been abandoned for such a long time when Dunheely leaved Lady Celie for some reasons and the royal family went back to the Covenant Castle.

Gwendal never thought that he would come back there; there was a memory about him and Dunheely. Even so, he cannot deny that his heart felt Conrad must be there, his young brother, suddenly missing from the castle and then appeared at the old palace. Even their mother felt the same feeling about Conrad went to their old house.

"Gwendal!!" Called Yuri. "How long we have to go?"

"After we went through this forest we will reached it in any time!" He said.

"Hiyaah!!" Gwendal slapped the horse as he was rushing in time, followed with the others.

After a few minutes later, they finally reached to the human village where he and Lady Celie used to live a long time ago. This time, they just let the horses walked slowly through the road, until they saw an old house with a messy patio. It was already night, and the dark night made the house looked scarier than they thought.

"Gees…! It looks freaky…" Yuri said as he looked at the house.

"Gwendal, is this the place?" Gunter asked.

He nodded as he said, "This is the house that we lived when Conrad stills a child…"

He stepped down from the horse and looked at the house, "And I never thought that I will come back here after such a long time…"

"Aniire…" Wolfram said, as he stepped back from his horse, as well as the others.

Yozak lighted on the torches and gave it to Gwendal, Gunter and himself. All of them walked slowly into the patio until Yozak saw another sign of blood on the ground.

"Kakka, look at this," He said, as he kneeled down and moved the torch closely. All of them gathered to him and looked at the blood.

"It's still new," Said Yozak.

"Is this blood belongs to Conrad?" Asked Gunter.

"Maybe. Besides, according to Hube there's several drops of blood and also a sight of being dragged away in Conrad's room. I believe he might be accidentally stepped on the broken glass and hurt himself," Said Murata.

"So…He went inside," Said Wolfram.

"Let's go. We need to find him or something bad will be happened to Conrad!" Said Yuri as he was about to get inside.

"There's no need to be rush, Heika," Said Gwendal, calmly.

"Eehh?" Said everyone.

Gwendal looked up to the house, and smiled a little, "Besides, I know exactly where to find him…"

&

All of the men walked into the house with torches as their light. Except Gwendal, everyone looked at the decoration inside of the house. Not all the decorations were the same as the Covenant Castle; they looked like the normal people who lived as villagers, although some of them looked expensive.

"Hoee…This place looks calm even they already been abandoned for such a long time," Yuri.

"This place has been decorated by Conrad's late father Dunheely. It was his idea to stay here with the ordinary people and he wants all of us to feel the air of village," Said Gwendal.

"No wonder why Conrad has a good relationship with this village," Gunter said.

"True. He grew up with many environments. Here, at the castle, the outside world…That's what makes him like what we know now," Said Gwendal.

All of them were shocked to hear Gwendal's comment about his young brother. They never he said like that. Yuri felt that this house brought back his memories with Conrad, but he did not know if the memories were happy or painful.

"Well, where do we go? Doesn't it seem that we already walk too long?" Asked Wolfram.

"Well, we're here," Said Gwendal as he suddenly stopped at one of the rooms in the house.

Yuri, Murata and Wolfram looked at the door that opened a little. Gwendal pushed the door and slowly stepped in, followed by Gunter, Wolfram, Yuri, Murata and Yozak. And what they saw in front of their eyes were the person that they tried so hard to find.

It was Conrad!

"Conrad!!" Said Yuri as he went to Conrad. He was leaned against the wall near the window, his head was leaned on his right knee with his hands wrapped around his leg while his left leg was lay on the floor, bleeding. All his clothes were wet and his pant was cover with mud.

"Conrad! Conrad! Are you alright? Speak to me," Said Yuri.

Gwendal kneeled down next to Conrad and placed his hand on his right shoulder. He slowly shook his shoulder and slowly called his name.

"Conrad. Conrad. Can you hear me? Conrad," He said.

It seemed that he did not responded to Gwendal's call and Wolfram was about to shout at him, if Gunter did not stop him.

"Wolfram, don't do that, will you?" Gunter said.

"Why can't I? Who knows what exactly happen to Conrad! Besides, he even didn't answer my brother's call!" He said.

"Wolfram, calm down! If you keep doing this…" Said Yuri, as he tried to comfort Wolfram.

"How can't I? My brother had been missing with his weak condition and then you ask me to calm down? How I can calm down right now? How can I?" He asked; as he felt tears were fill his eyes.

Everyone looked at Wolfram. Gwendal just looked at his youngest brother; he knew Wolfram was worried about Conrad, just like him. He saw Wolfram wiped his tears and said, "I wonder if he was death…And I really don't want to think about it again! I don't want to feel the same feeling when he was about to die, even when he finally return to our side! I don't want to…"

"Wolfram…" Yuri said.

At the same time, Conrad felt like someone called his name. He felt like it was far away from him, although he just near to the person who called him. He tried his best to regain his consciousness until he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder.

Gwendal who kneeled next to Conrad suddenly felt his brother's movement. He looked at him and saw his eyes were open.

"Conrad! Conrad, are you alright?" He asked, and his question caught everyone's attentions at the same time. All of them went to his side, worriedly.

Conrad lifted up his face as he tried to look who was there. He saw Yuri and Wolfram in front of him, with Gunter and Yozak at their back, while Murata and Gwendal at his right side. However, due to his weak body, he unable to balance himself until he nearly fell down, if Gwendal did not caught him up from falling.

His head hung limply at Gwendal's chest, as he held him in his arms. Yuri placed his hand on Conrad's neck, only to hear Conrad's cried in pain.

"Nanni!? His skin is burning again!!" Cried Yuri as he took off his hand.

"No wonder why, he must be went through the rain," Said Murata as he pulled out a bottle of water without everyone recognized it. Wolfram looked at Conrad as he accidentally pushed his hand on Conrad's injured foot. This time, Conrad was unable to suppress his pain and cried loudly, much to everyone's surprise.

Gwendal looked at him and said, "Conrad, your voice…"

Even Yozak and Gunter were speechless with Conrad's voice.

Conrad held his throat as he gasping for air.

"Conrad, what's wrong with you voice? I can't hear it at all!!" Cried Wolfram.

Yuri looked at Conrad, and said, "Conrad…He's losing his voice…"

Everyone looked at him in shocked, "WHAT!?"

"It can't be…?! Conrad…" Gwendal wanted to say something but Conrad suddenly jolted forward, coughed badly that caused him to hold his brother and massaged his back, just to make him felt better and decreased the pain.

Murata and Yuri looked at each other, before Murata kneeled down and handed Yuri the bottle to him.

"Murata…"

"Give him this. He apparently lacks of water. His illness had stolen his voice as well," Said Murata, worriedly.

Yuri looked at him. However, instead of him, he handed the bottle to Wolfram, much to the blonde youth's surprise.

"Here." He said. "You worry about him more than me right? Please, give him this water."

Wolfram blinked for a moment, and then smiled as he nodded and took the bottle from Yuri. He went to Conrad's side and poured some water into his mouth.

"Geika, do you know the reason why Conrad's voice becomes that slow?" Asked Gunter, worriedly.

Murata looked at the Mazoku's brothers who tried to give Conrad some water. At first, Conrad choked the water, after that he slowly swallowed the water.

"I believe because the laryngitis has affected him badly. He loses his voice and it needs a long time to recovery. But don't worry, this symptom is not forever. He will get back his voice if he has been treating properly," Murata said, as he realized Gwendal and Wolfram looked at him.

"But I wonder how captain can go here with his condition?" Asked Yozak as he took out a large blanket from the bed in the room.

"Maybe he did it out of his consciousness. Some people also can be happen like that and did not realize it at all," Said Murata.

Yozak handed the blanket to Yuri and Yuri quickly wrapped Conrad's body with the blanket. After that, he realized that Conrad's left foot still bleeding.

"His foot…" He said.

"That's can explain why there's several drops of blood in his room," Gwendal said as he took out some clothes and wrapped Conrad's foot with it.

Yuri looked at the room and asked, "Actually, whose room is this?"

Gwendal looked at him as he lifted Conrad in his arms. He silent for a moment, and then said, "It's Conrad."

"Eh?" Everyone said. Gwendal just walked out from the room before Yuri and the others went out and chased after him.

All of the men rode their horses as faster as they could after they leaved the old house. Gwendal held his brother tightly as he wrapped his hand around Conrad's waist. He apparently out of consciousness again as he leaned limply against Gwendal's body. Everyone including Murata hoped that they be able to reach the castle.

Wolfram rode his horse next to Gwendal as he spoke to him, "Aniire! Is Conrad alright?"

"He's alright! However, we need to get to the castle as soon as we can! I know if we late, he might be in danger!" Said Gwendal as he slapped his horse hard.

"Von Voltaire-Kyo! I would like to have some words with you, if you don't mind!" Said Murata as he looked at Gwendal. He rode the same horse with Yozak.

Gwendal looked at him and nodded his head. Yuri looked at Murata and both friends nodded their head.

Both Murata and Yuri agreed that if Conrad's health becomes worse than before, they decided to bring Conrad to the Earth so that they can found any cure for him there.

All of them were thought the same thing as they was about to reach the Covenant Castle; can they heard Conrad's voice again?

For Wolfram, since Conrad fell sick yesterday, he started to miss his Little Big Brother's voice. That gentle, caring voice which always watched over him since he was child. He felt like he was about to cry as he slapped his horse harder. He felt that Gwendal also felt the same thing, and that made him sadder than before.

_Why? Why…?_

_Why it must be Conrad?_

_I know that he can take care of himself before…_

_But this time…_

_It makes me feel sad…_

_Is that means that I will never hear my brother's voice again?_

_I…I don't want that…!!_

_I already…Miss his voice…_

_His gentle, soft voice…_

Wolfram felt something warm fell fromhis face, as they reached the gate of the Covenant Castle.

It was his tears…

**Finally, it's end!! That's trouble me enough. I'm sorry if the story do not satisfy everyone else, but I already try my best to make it. Maybe I have to stop for a while until I end my exams. I will make it after the exams end. Please enjoy it!-Aoi Kitsukawa. **


	5. The meaning of his existance Part 1

Something that I did not know

**Something that I did not know.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Have so many troubles to deal with, as I lost so much idea due to my sinus and cough illness…

To Paxwolf, Yukitenshi, Fahaar, Anne, Pikeebo and Harpgo,THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I really appreciate them!

Summary: Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks about that anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized that he is not the only one who care for Conrad secretly…

Chapter 4: The meaning of his existence…Part 1

_For me, his existence was something meaningful to me…_

_He's gentle, kind and natural son…_

_But at the same time, he suffers a lot…_

_And I never saw him crying…_

_Except that time…_

Greta opened her eyes as she suddenly heard a sound of running horses. She slipped out from her bed and wiped her eyes, as she grabbed her blanket and opened the door. She walked out and nearly fell down because she accidentally hit someone, if that person did not caught her.

"Greta, are you alright?"

Greta looked up and saw Hube held her hand. She smiled and shook her head. Hube smiled to her as he held her in his arms and walked away with her. Greta held Hube's neck as she asked, "Hube, what is going here? I thought that I heard horses running."

Hube looked at her. He actually did not want to answer Greta's question, but the small girl looked at him with innocent eyes. Hube sighed as he said, "Heika and the others were searching for Conrad."

"Conrad!? What's wrong with him?" Asked Greta, shocked.

"Well, it's about…" Hube unable to finish his words when they heard the soldiers shouted for Yuri and the others' arrival to the Covenant Castle.

"Yuri-Heika and Geika has return!!"

Both Hube and Greta looked at each other before Greta went down and walked together with Hube. When they reached to the main patio of Covenant Castle, they saw Gwendal went down from his horse and carried the unconscious Conrad in his arms.

Greta was shocked to see Conrad in such condition. She looked at Hube and asked, "Hube, what exactly happened to Conrad? He looks weak after all!"

Hube silent for a moment and then said, "He just ill yesterday. But Von Voltaire-Kyo believes he must be fell sick before that."

Greta was so shocked to hear the words from Hube. She just looked down and became silent. She started to worry as she looked at the pale, weak Conrad that been held by his elder brother; Gwendal.

Hube, realized that Greta would be worried about Conrad quickly took her away from the patio and send her back to her room.

"You there! Call Gisela and ask her to go to Conrad's room right away!!" Ordered Gunter to one of the soldiers as he and the others went into the castle. Gwendal looked at his young brother worriedly, as he also glanced at his youngest brother Wolfram that seemed so unhappy with the current incident. However, all of them did not talk anymore and went to Conrad's room…

&

Greta sat on her bed, and started to wonder. Is that true what she had saw before? She kept thinking about it, as she held her blanket tightly. She sighed as she looked at her left arm that once had been bandaged by Conrad several days ago.

She actually knew what happened, and she already heard it from Doria and her friends. Conrad was missing, and that time, he was sick.

Greta held her left arm tightly. She actually felt afraid. Really, really afraid. She knew what exactly happened to Conrad before that, she knew. She knew the truth. And she knew what exactly happened to her left arm. Only Conrad knew, and he also like Greta, knew the caused of her injury. However, she was unable to tell Yuri or Gwendal the real cause of Conrad's illness.

She had made a promise to Conrad not tell anyone about it, even to Yuri or anyone else. Conrad did not want her to get hurt. He wanted Greta to be safe and free from danger. Greta was Yuri and Wolfram's happiness, and Conrad did not want both of them felt worried about her.

But can Greta keep her promise to Conrad forever?

&

"It's all done, Heika…"

Gisela walked out from Conrad's room as she wiped her sweat after spend one and half hours to treat Conrad. Gunter went to his daughter as she was about to fall down. Luckily, he able to catch his daughter before she collapsed on the floor.

"Gisela-san, are you alright?" Asked Yuri, panic.

Gisela held Gunter's left shoulder to support, as she tried to balance herself. Gwendal realized how tired she was; as she kept treated people since several days ago.

"I'm alright, Heika. Thank you for your concern," She said.

"If you feel tired, don't push yourself, Gisela. It will hurt you back," Advised Yuri.

All of them just silent. They knew what Yuri had say that time. The situation once happened 20 years ago when Suzannah Julia von Wincott die because using so much powers without rest. That incident leaded many people fell in despair and sadness, including Conrad.

Yuri and all of them did not want Gisela to have the same fate just like Julia.

"Gunter, could you accompany your daughter to her room? She looks tired after all," Asked Yuri to Gunter.

"Eh? But Heika…"

"Don't worry about it, Von Kleist-Kyo. Conrad will be alright," Said Murata. "Besides, Gisela already treated him so don't worry about it."

"Well, if that is what your wish, please excuse us…" Gunter said as he excused himself with Gisela and then walked away with his daughter. Everyone looked at them until suddenly Gisela gasped and then quickly turned back to Yuri.

"I'm sorry Heika, but I have to say something," She said.

Everyone looked at her and Yuri asked, "What is it?"

Gisela looked at Yuri with a guilty expression, "It's about his left foot, Heika."

"The wound that caused of the broken pieces is too deep and I only able to take the large pieces. There is another one but it's too deep and I can't take it out. I'm so sorry," She said as she bowed her head.

"What!? Is that true Gisela?" Asked Wolfram, shocked.

"Yes, besides, I'm worry about Weller-Kyo's temperature. His temperature increase again. I'm afraid I can't continue much longer so I have to leave the small glass in his foot and keep his temperature down," She said as Gunter quickly held his daughter. It seemed that Gisela was very tired, and she started to breathe hardly.

"Alright Gisela. Go get some rest. It's seems that you're really tired," Gwendal said, as he looked at her with concern eyes.

Gisela nodded her head and then she walked away with Gunter at her side, held her tightly. Yuri, Murata, Gwendal, Wolfram and Yozak looked at the father and daughter gone from their side and then all of them walked into Conrad's room.

They saw Conrad lay on the bed, with wet towel on his forehead again. Wolfram walked silently to the bed and took a chair, sat down on it. Yuri also did the same thing and sat next to Wolfram.

Both of them only watched the sick young man, as they also did not know what they should do. Murata slowly came to Yuri's side and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Shibuya, we have to talk with Gwendal right now," He said.

"Eh? Right now?" Asked Yuri.

A nodded.

Both Wolfram and Gwendal looked at each other while Yozak just looked at the nobles with weird expression. All of them looked at Yuri, and then to Murata.

"What are you saying, Yuri? Is there something important that you want to tell us about?" Asked Wolfram.

Yuri rose from his seat and then looked at Wolfram. He just silent, before he looked at Murata and said, "Yes, it is Wolfram. It's about Conrad."

"Conrad? Why?" Asked Gwendal.

"We decide that if Conrad's health is still not improved after three days, we want to take him to our world for treatment," Said Murata.

"What!?" Cried Wolfram.

"But Geika, even Conrad is ill right now; there must be another way to cure him! Besides, many people who have the same symptom like him are already recovering from their illness!" Claimed Yozak.

"Yozak's right! Yuri, you should know that we able to cure Conrad, right? Don't tell me you also agree with Geika!" Said Wolfram.

Yuri just silent. He shook his head; as he disagreed with Wolfram.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, but I also agreed with Murata," He said with a slow tone.

"But Heika! What makes you agree with him? I mean, if Con…"

"Actually, I have some bad feelings about this situation…"

This time, even Murata looked at Yuri. His face held worried expression and he also showed some uncomfortable feeling.

"Bad feelings?" Asked Gwendal.

"I don't know why, but I started to feel it since Greta fell sick. And since the day Greta fell sick, several people suddenly had the same condition as Greta. Moreover, we also heard some weird rumors that spread among the people. I feel something is not right happened these days," He said, as he folded both of his arms, a sign of fear and worried.

Murata,Gwendal, Wolfram and Yozak looked at their King with worried expression. They knew what Yuri trying to say. It was true; since the day that find out that Greta was sick and her left hand was injured, strange things started happened. And several days later, Conrad fell ill, and now lay on the bed.

As all of them in their deep thought, suddenly the door was opened and revealed Lady Celie. She came in with rushed as she said, "Heika, how's Conrad? I'm unable to find Gisela to ask her about Conrad's condition!"

"Haharue!" Wolfram said, shocked with her sudden burst.

"Well…I'm…He…" Yuri was hesitating to tell her the truth. He worried if he just told her like that; he swore that she would break down at the same time. Even Lady Celie was a previous Demon Queen, but she also a mother; her heart as a mother was so delicate, so soft. Yuri was very understood with mothers' feeling so he became more careful before revealed the truth to Lady Celie.

"Shibuya, tell her the truth," Ordered Murata. All of the young man and Lady Celie were now looked at him in shocked.

Lady Celie looked at him, felt weird. She walked closer to him and asked, "What's wrong? What is happening to Conrad? Did all of you find him at the abandon house?"

"We did," Said Murata. Once again he looked at Yuri and Yuri just sighed. He realized that Lady Celie's curiosity as a mother will never disappear. Yuri took a deep breathe and looked at Lady Celie.

"I'm sorry, Celie-sama. Before that, I want you to be strong as what I told after this is the truth about Conrad's condition now," Yuri said, as he also looked Wolfram and Gwendal. Both of them just nodded their head, while Yozak showed his agreement with his eyes.

Lady Celie realized that it was not good news to her, but she nodded her head and prepare for the truth that she wanted to know.

The truth about her precious, beloved son Conrad…

&

Somewhere in the small village nearby Shin Makoku, a man with a torch walked silently in a lonely, dark road. He wore a black robe that covered his face and body. He glanced around him before he went to the nearest brushes and jumped into it.

He blew off the flame and slowly ran from the dark road. He ran as quiet as he can until he reached a small house near the forest. The moonlight shone lightly as he man lifted up his hand to the door and knocked twice; first was slow and the second was loud.

The door was opened and the man went into the house. Inside of the small house, there was a group of people waiting for him. All of them wore the clothes of bandits, and in the middle of the group was a man with fierce face and strong body. His hair was green and his eyes were blue; showing his strong, evil aura to his men.

The man who just came by kneeled down and say, "Chief, it's seems that the potion that we make has shows the effects on the people in this kingdom!"

"Is that the truth?" He asked.

"Yes! Apparently the man who attacked us several days ago also been affected with the result of our potion! However, it's seems that we have to wait for the perfect time to kidnap the king's daughter, Chief," He said.

"Hey! Why we have to wait again?"

"Yeah! Besides, it's the time for us to attack them, right?"

"Many people were sick right know! No way can they find the cure except us!"

"It's true! It's true!"

The people in the house were started to make noise again before their leader raised his hand and then suddenly all of them became silent.

"What the reason that makes you say like that?" Asked the leader.

That man said, "It's seems that finally find the cure for the potion. I believe that man must be already telling the king about us!"

However, the leader just smirked. He actually knew about it. He just silent before he rose from his seat and walked to his man.

"Well, I already expected that will happen. But don't worry, all of you."

Everyone including the man that kneeled down looked at him.

"Durand, tell me about that man's condition."

"Apparently that since chief threw him a medium size bottle of potion to him last time, it's seems that his health was the worst than everyone else in this kingdom. It appears that he finally lost his voice," Said the man named Durand.

"I see," He said.

"And the girl?"

"She also affected, but her condition is in recovering," Said Durand.

"Excellent! Now we can use our potion to rob the villagers and also to kidnap the Demon King's daughter! Prepare for the further action!" Ordered the leader.

"But chief, what about the man that attacking us?" Asked one of his people.

The leader looked at him and said, "Kill him."

"Choose the perfect men to kill him and then, we shall attack the castle once and for all!!"

All the people shouting happily as they agreed with their leader's strategies. The man named Durand just silent, before he excused himself and went out from the small house.

The moonlight slowly surrounded by dark clouds, and then been consumed by the eternal darkness of night…

&

"WHAT!?"

"It's true, Celie-sama. His voice is gone, but only for temporally time. It only takes time for recovering," Said Yuri.

Lady Celie was so shocked to hear the news from Yuri. Although Conrad's condition was not worse like before, but losing his voice was something that she never expected to! Besides, even Conrad can talk again in meant time, it was impossible for her to hear the same voice of Conrad again.

Her precious, beloved son's voice…

Wolfram looked at his sad mother and went to her side; grabbed her right arm. Lady Celie looked at Wolfram and smiled. She held Wolfram's hands as she spoke to Murata, "Geika, it is possible to cure his illness?"

"Well, I don't know for sure. However, human's potential to recover from illness is different from one another, and it's depending on human immunization," Said Murata.

Lady Celie just silent as she looked at the sick Conrad. He still asleep, although he seemed in pain and looked tired. His face was sweat so she took the wet towel and wiped way the sweat out of his face.

Although it was only a normal act, but for Yuri, Lady Celie's action had make him realized that he once had seen her action. It was just like, someone was sick but he was unable to recall it until when Lady Celie turned around to him and Wolfram and said, "Conrad will be alright, after all it is season's change. Isn't that right, Heika?"

_He will be alright. After all, it is season's change…_

Yuri was a little shocked. He looked at Lady Celie who seemed confused with his act, but then he smiled and said, "Yes, I also believe that."

Murata realized that Yuri seemed sensed something but him also unable to detach what exactly Yuri had experience that time. Yuri seemed a little shocked and confused, but he did not acted like he was unfamiliar with it. Murata believe it must be something with his instinct about the recent illness now days.

Gwendal however, just silent before he excused himself and walked out from Conrad's room. All of them just looked at him, as Wolfram said to his mother.

"Haharue, what exactly wrong with him? He seems weird," Said Wolfram.

"Your elder brother is actually worried about Conrad," Said Lady Celie.

"He did?" Asked Yuri.

"Of course, Heika. Kakka will never acting like this if he doesn't care about his young brother Conrad," Said Yozak. "Besides, he can't be too strict or even angry with his younger brothers. He actually had a soft heart."

"Yozak-kun's right. He might be looked like a cold person, but he actually has a warm and gentle heart," Said Lady Celie. "Just like you, Wolfie. You also worry about your brother just like Gwendal,right?"

Wolfram was blushing. Lady Celie smiled a little when Wolfram came to her side and sat on the bed. He slowly stroked Conrad's hair as the young man mumbled a little; a sign that he felt someone with him.

"Aniire should be here, right haharue?" Asked Wolfram as he looked at the pale Conrad.

"He should, but as you know he's kind of shy. Right Yozak-kun?" Said Lady Celie as she winked to Yozak.

Yozak just smiled as he said, "Well, you're right, Lady Celie."

All of them were smiled as they thought about Gwendal. Soon after that, all of the men went back into their own room, leaving the sick young man with Lady Celie once more…

&

Yuri took out his second letter that he received from his cousin Natsume. He wondered what exactly she meant by '_I have several quarrels with my foster family lately, so in a mean time maybe I will stay at your house!_' He feared that Natsume might be run away from her foster family. He knew Natsume was a stubborn girl, but she had strong will and determined girl.No way she would be a passive girl and obeyed other's order.

He tore apart the envelope and pulled out the paper inside the yellow envelope. He read the letter and then smiled again.

This time, she wrote him a little longer than the first letter, and it seemed that it was full of happiness and joy.

_Dear Yu-chan,_

_How are you?_ _It's been a while since I posted my first letter to you. I'm quite sure that you must be busy for the school festival. After all, it was autumn now, right? So, did you get involved in any school activities like drama, selling foods at stalls and anymore? I believe that you might be enjoying this festival._

_Besides, school festival is a way for you to show your talent in anything! I still remember during my time at high school, we done so many things and we also have fun! When you get involved with such activities that require you to become more active and helping each other, it will be your sweet memories for the rest of your life._

_You might be feeling weird why I'm writing such things to you. I just don't want you to regret just because you did not have any opportunity to get involved in the festival. I know how it feel if you're isolate from everyone._

_I know that you still love baseball, Yu-chan. I knew it for such a long time. Don't give up! I know that you doing the right thing! It's not your fault at all. I know you just want that coach to realize that he supposed not to do like that; it can decrease the children's spirit._

_But no matter how I say here, I'm unable to return to our time when you and Shori still a kid. I know, since I lived with my foster family…It's seems that we totally apart, right? I still remember that time; you were crying and did not want to let me go…_

_You are so innocent, but I know if did not let go of your hand they will create trouble to Uncle Shoma. And since that time, we did not saw each other anymore._

_That's all I can write here. Sorry because it caused you to remind back the sad memory. And just like I say, in meant time I will come and stay at your house. Send my regards to everyone! _

_Love,_

_Natsume Miyata._

Yuri put down the letter on the desk, stared at the dark room. He suddenly felt like there was some vacancy inside him; as he looked at the surrounding of his room. He looked again at the second letter and then he took out the picture of his cousin that she send to him several days ago (time in Shin Makoku).

He looked again his cousin. She really looked just like Julia; like another reincarnation of her. Her face really just likes Julia; her soft eyes, her kind smile, her hair style, everything! The only different between Natsume and Julia was that Natsume was a double black and not a noble person, while Julia was one of the Ten Noble Families, and Julia also a healer.

Yuri sighed as he rose from his seat, walked out from his room. He actually had no idea where he wanted to go until he stopped right in front of Conrad's room. He was sweat dropped as he really did not realize that he went out without his consciousness. Besides, if Wolfram and Gunter saw him like that, of course both of them will shout at him. Wolfram will call him 'Hennachoko!' while Gunter will cry and called another guards to be with him.

But as he was about to enter Conrad's room, suddenly the deja-vu sense came back to him; the earlier one, and it became more clear than before.

It was some of his childhood memories…

"_You should know Shori, play under heavy rain will cause you to sick!" Said a teenager girl as she put the blanket up to the small boy in front of her. It was Shori Shibuya; Yuri's elder brother, while Yuri at the teenager's back, looking to his sick brother._

"_But…I…I want to play…Foot…Ball…HaaChiuuu!!" Sneezed Shori._

"_No,NO!! I say, NO!! Look Shori, you just sick today and our parents still on business for another 2 week! Don't try to do any sill things!" scolded the girl._

"_And look at your nose, it's totally red! Get some rest and sleep!" She scolded again._

"_But I want to take care of Yu-chan," Said Shori with red eyes._

_The teenager who in the age of 15 looked at the 11 years old Shori and just silent. Her dark eyes seemed glasses as she sighed a little. Her black, shining hair that reached her shoulders fell forward as she leaned down her head. Yuri grabbed her hand and asked._

"_Natsume-oneechan, is Sho-chan will be alright?"_

_The teenager named Natsume looked at her cousins. One is sick; another one is still a child. She placed her right hand on Shori's burning forehead while her other arms wrapped around Yuri's small body, held him tightly. She turned around and said to Yuri._

"_He will be alright. After all, it is season's change…"_

_Natsume looked at the window where rain fell down on the ground hardly, and leaned against the nightstand. She looked at the outside before she turned her gaze on Shori and asked him._

"_Nee, Sho-chan…"_

"_Nanni?" Asked Shori._

_Natsume placed Yuri on her lap and let him leaned against her body. The six year old boy only leaned his body against her and then tried to get some sleep. That time he heard several questions that he would never think that Shori will be able to answer it._

"_Is Yuri really important to you?"_

_Shori looked at her, narrowed his eyes. Natsume just looked at the window stared at the outside rain._

"_Why you suddenly say like that, onee-chan?"_

"_You keep saying it to yourself since you come back from overseas…I wonder what exactly happened to you back then."_

"_I heard it…"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_That Yu-chan will going to some place, far away from our home…"_

"_And that's why you saying that you will protect Yuri?" She asked as she looked down on Yuri._

"_He's my little brother."_

"_But, what exactly he is?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_What exactly…"_

"_Yuri means to you?"_

_Shori looked at Natsume whose her gaze was cold and dark. Her black eyes reflected some questioning ways as she looked at him without closing her eyes. Her eyes seemed stabbed deeply into his heart; even Yuri could felt it as well._

"_What exactly is your point…In terms of protecting Yuri?"_

"_Did you know what should you do? Did you understand what the meaning of protecting him?" She asked as she placed Yuri on the bed._

"_Do you really love Yuri?"_

"_Of course I love him!!" Shouted Shori, angrily._

_Shori sat up on his bed, while Yuri slipped next to him, felt afraid with his cousin and brother's fight. Natsume leaned her body against the nightstand and looked up. The outside was dark; as the sun was down. The heavy rain had caused the air around them cold._

"_Why you keep asking me like this?" Asked Shori._

_Natsume looked at him, and then pulled her legs up to her chest, she placed her face on her knees._

"_You know that I love Yuri because he is my only little brother. Then why you suddenly ask me something that I can't answer in my age!? Just like you who love your little brother Kaede!" _

_Natsume just silent as tears felt from her eyes. Shori and Yuri looked weirdly at their cousin as she said to them; her words that they will never forget, especially Yuri. _

"_I just don't want both of you…feel regret because of the term of love and protect…"_

"_But why?" Asked Shori._

_Natsume looked up again, as the rain became heavier than before._

"_Sometimes, people always do many mistakes because t these two terms. They don't understand it at all. They actually care for the people whom they care and love for, but because they did not show it properly, it become a deep thorn in the people's heart…"_

"_Much people didn't understand what exactly protecting and loving are…Even I'm afraid I'll become one of them…"_

_She gently stroked Shori's hair as she said, "I just want you do your best to show your concern and love to Yuri, that's all…"_

_Shori looked at her sadly and asked, "Why you say like this? It's just like…We can't meet with each other again…"_

_Natsume just silent before she spoke._

"_You only hurt the people that you love if you don't tell them…"_

"_Just be…Honest to your own self…"_

"Heika?"

Yuri woke up from his own world as he realized that he already pushed the door opened. Lady Celie looked at him with concern as she held the wet towel in her hand. Yuri smiled to her and walked to the bed where Conrad was laid on it.

"How is he, Lady Celie?" He asked.

Lady Celie just smiled as she wet Conrad's face with the small towel.

"He's just fine. Sometimes he mumbled a little, but it's only because the heat, right?"

"I think you're right," He said as Yuri took a chair and sat next to the bed. He looked at his friend. Sleep peaceful on his bed, probably dreaming. He smiled a little when suddenly; the same memories came back to him, like it was asking to him this time.

"_Is he really important to you?"_

"Nee, Celie-sama, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Asked Yuri, felt uncomfortable.

"Hai' Heika. What is it?" Asked Lady Celie.

"Say…Is Conrad really important to you?"

Lady Celie was shocked to hear such question from Yuri. She actually did not expect that Yuri would ask her like that, and that question…It felt so hard to answer it.

"Why you suddenly ask me about this?"

Yuri did not answer. Instead, he just looked at Conrad, remained silent for a while.

"Actually, Celie-sama. My cousin once had asked my brother the same question…" Yuri said.

"Your cousin?" She asked.

A nodded.

"What did you cousin says?" Asked Lady Celie.

"She said to Shori; is Yuri really important to you? And saying that Shori will protect me…" Said Yuri.

Lady Celie just looked at Yuri as she placed the wet towel into the bowl on the small desk and facing herself to Yuri.

"Besides, she asked more to him. She said, 'What exactly is your point…In terms of protecting Yuri? Did you know what should you do? Did you understand what the meaning of protecting him?' She asking and asking until Shori frustrated with her…" Yuri said.

"And?" Asked Lady Celie.

"She asked again; 'Do you really love Yuri?' And Shori said yes," Said Yuri.

"And what's her answer?"

"I don't know if I can understand it at all. But, when she said her answered, she's crying."

"Crying?"

A nodded.

"She said; 'I just don't want both of you…feel regret because of the term of love and protect…Sometimes, people always do many mistakes because of these two terms. They don't understand it at all. They actually care for the people whom they care and love for, but because they did not show it properly, it becomes a deep thorn in the people's heart…'

'Much people didn't understand what exactly protecting and loving are…Even I'm afraid I'll become one of them…' That's her answer…"

"These types of questions…That's why you want me to answer it…About what exactly Conrad is to me, right?" Lady Celie said, as she looked down at her son.

"Yes, it is. Actually, everything that happened these recent days always made me feel some kind of deja-vu. Besides…" Yuri said as he looked at the gentle mother in front of him.

"What are your answers…Of all the questions that I mention before?"

Lady Celie did not answer. She just looked down before she rose from her seat and walked to the window. Yuri rose from his seat as well and followed the ex-demon queen.

"You really care for your sons, right? It's alright if you can't answer it…"

"I really care for my sons, including Conrad…"

"Eh?" Yuri was a little shocked, as he looked at the mature woman in front of him.

"I know that I'm not the best mother in the world. I can't do anything when my son was sending for battle 20 years ago. I can't do anything when Wolfram was death temporarily, I can't do anything when Conrad facing many difficultly in his life…" Said Lady Celie, sadly.

Yuri just silent.

"But I do care for him! I really love his, as much as Gwendal and Wolfram! Thinking of him like this is really hurt my heart," She said.

"But Heika, when Conrad was born, I was really happy. His existence was something meaningful to me. He didn't like the other noble men like his brother, who inherit high lineage, but his kindness and gentle self makes me feel like he is precious son among his brothers."

"I know it's sound unfair to Wolfram and Gwendal, but I know deep inside of their heart, they also realize that how important Conrad to them…And to myself either. But the thing that I regret about Conrad…Is that I can't do anything for him when he suffers many wounds in his heart…"

Yuri looked down. He actually understood what Lady Celie had said to him. He still remembered back then, when they finally get back Conrad from King Belar but with serious injuries, they realized that Conrad felt so sad, so hurt. He even cried when Lady Celie said he can go back to their side. It showed that he really had deep wound in his heart, as he kept it for such a long time.

Not many people realized that how deep the wound this young man suffered. He did not tell them about his sadness, his suffering, his loneliness. He was alone; his father was death, no relatives, nobody close to him because of his half human, half mazoku. Except his mother and brothers; that was his only family and relatives in this world.

His true family…

Both Yuri and Lady Celie turned on their back when suddenly they heard Conrad's cough. He apparently asleep, but he was coughing in his sleep. Both of them went to his bed and Lady Celie gently massaged Conrad's back as he leaned on his left side. Yuri smiled as he looked at Lady Celie who's looked at her son with loving eyes.

"Heika, the last question…"

"Eh?"

"Can you tell me what it is?"

Yuri looked at her and then smiled. Yuri looked down as he spoke, "Her last words is'You only hurt the people that you love if you don't tell them…Just be honest to your own self…That's her last words, and not a question…" Said Yuri.

Lady Celie at first was a little shocked, but then she smiled.

"How old is she that time?"

"If I'm not mistake, she was 15 years old."

"15 years old!?" Said Lady Celie.

"Nine years older than me, but she's a kind person," Yuri said as he smiled.

Lady Celie only smiled. She then said to Yuri, "It's already late now, Heika. You should go and get some rest."

Yuri nodded his head and said good night to her, and walked to the door. He then stopped walking and turned on his shoulder.

"So, what's your answer for this, Lady Celie?" He asked.

"All that I can say is…I'll do my best to love them all, especially Conrad," She said, as she smiled softly.

Yuri smiled back to her as he opened the door and said good night to her. After that, he disappeared behind the door.

Lady Celie smiled as she walked to her son's bed and sat on it. She looked at Conrad as she bent down and placed a kiss on Conrad's head. She took a blanket and wrapped around her body, as she whispered softly on Conrad's ear.

"Sleep peacefully, my precious, beloved son Conrad…"

Then, she sat on the chair and blew off the candle, and let the dark night surrounded both mother and son peacefully…

**This chapter ended here. Just wait for the next chapter because it has connection with this chapter and the further one. Hope everyone enjoy my stories that might be unsatisfied you guys…Sorry for the late update.-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	6. The meaning of his existence…Part 2

Something that I did not know

**Something that I did not know.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

Summary: Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks that about anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized, he is not the only one who cares for Conrad secretly…

Chapter 5: The meaning of his existence…Part 2.

_He acts like a gentle man…_

_But he never tells us what he feels…_

_Even to me, his Godson…_

_Deep inside his heart, he houses many wounds…_

_He holds it long enough until now…_

_When I saw his tears fallen down…_

_I realized how sad he was…_

_And how much important he was…_

_To his brothers that he loved…_

"Hey, what is happening? Hey Wolfram, tell something!"

"Beats me! I also don't know, Yuri!"

Wolfram and Yuri were sweat dropped. Both of them were very shocked when they saw what in front of their eyes. That morning, both of them felt it was hard to believe what they saw right now.

It seemed that all the Ten Nobles Families of Shin Makoku; Christ, Voltaire, Grantz, Bielefeld, Karbelnikoff, Wincott, Spitzberg, Gyllenhaal, Rochefort, and Radford, all of them were there, at the patio in the Covenant Castle!

Except for Christ, Voltaire, Grantz and Bielefeld, the ruler of these lands were come to the castle all together! Even Lady Celie who came by after that was so shocked to see every ruler was there.

"Erkk…Lady Celie, what's exactly happen here?" Asked Yuri.

"I also don't have any idea what is going on here," She said when she saw her brother; Stoffel von Spitzberg was among the nobles, together with Raven.

"Onii-sama!" She called her brother.

Stoffel looked up and saw his sister came to him with the king and his nephew Wolfram.

"Onii-sama, what is going on? Why suddenly everyone was here?" She asked.

"Eh? I thought that Heika had told you before," He said, in shocked.

"What? Did I say something yesterday?" Asked Yuri back.

"You really don't know? You're such a wimp!" Said Wolfram.

"Hey! Stop calling me like that!" Scolded Yuri.

"But, if is not Heika, then who's the one who call us here?" Asked Raven.

"If you don't mind, von Spitzberg-Kyo, can you tell me why you're here?" Asked Yuri.

"Is Heika don't know about this as well?" Asked another voice. Yuri turned around and saw a man who's resembled Suzannah Julia von Wincott, except that he was not blind just like Julia and had a short blue hair.

He was Odell von Wincott-Kyo, Suzannah Julia's father.

"Odell-sama!" He said.

"It's really nice to meet you, Heika," He said as both of them held their hands.

"Actually, I don't have any idea about…"

"Oh, is everyone is here? Please come in, all the nobles!" Gunter's voice was heard among the patio. When the nobles looked up, they saw Gunter alongside Murata. Yuri just sighed, as he finally knew who was behind this.

"I guess I know who the one who is calling us," Said von Wincott-Kyo, as Stoffel, Raven, Lady Celie, Wolfram and Yuri just smiled awkwardly to each other. After that, everyone walked into the castle together.

&

"What? You mean that everyone wants to pay some visit to Conrad?" Asked Yuri with disbelief.

All the nobles including Yuri and Murata were on the way to the meeting room before they went to visit Conrad. Actually, all of them have the same problem that they wanted to discus with Yuri.

It was about the recent illness that finally reached to some of the nobles' land.

"I was so shock to hear that Conrad's was sick right now, and he also the worst among the people in our kingdom," Said von Wincott-Kyo.

"It's true, von Wincott-Kyo. Besides, even some of my people back in my land are also been affected by these recent illness," Said a man with red hair and blue eyes just like Anissina.

"Say, are you Lady Anissina's brother, Den sham von Karbelnikoff-Kyo?" Asked Yuri.

"Yes, I'm her brother. By the way, as you mention it, where's Anissina?" He asked as he looked around him.

"Come to think about it, where's Gwendal also?" Asked one noble.

Wolfram, Gunter and Yuri looked at each other, and then sighed. All of them knew what exactly happened to Gwendal right now.

"Why're you sigh, Heika?" Asked von Wincott-Kyo.

"Well, that's because we know that Gwendal…"

BBOOOOOMMMM!!

"GOOOAAAA!!"

Everyone turned on their back as they heard a man's screamed and saw one of the castle's windows was smoked. Soon after that, they heard another screams and running footsteps that went to their way.

"Wait a second, Gwendal! I'm not finish with you!!"

"There's no way I want to get involve with your experiment again, Anissina!!"

"Come back here!!"

"No!!"

Everyone was sweat dropped when all of nobles finally realized who were screaming that time.

"Is Anissina bullying Gwendal again?" Asked von Karbelnikoff, hopeless with his sister's action.

"I guess so," Said Yuri, laughed a little.

Then the worst thing happened.

When they saw Gwendal and Anissina were running towards them, all of them went aside as they knew it would be trouble if they stand on their way. However, when Anissina finally grabbed Gwendal's sleeve, she saw her brother was there and therefore she automatically stopped.

"Onii-sama! What are you…"

Unfortunately, because she stopped suddenly, Gwendal was jolted forward and then pulled Anissina together. Both of them fell on floor, hardly. Gwendal's face hit the floor, while Anissina's body hit Gwendal's body.

"Ouch…It must be hurt for Gwendal…" Yuri said.

"Itte…Anissina, get off from me!!" Growled Gwendal.

"Just wait for a second…Ouch! My body hurt…" She said as she sat up a little.

"Anissina, how many times I told you that…" Den sham von Karbelnikoff had started his lecture to Anissina while Yuri and Wolfram helped Gwendal to sit up.

"By the way, did all of you have something to report?" Asked Gwendal after he sat up.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded their head. After that, everyone started to walk again, not before Anissina called Gwendal again.

"Gwendal wait! I'm not finish with you!!"

"Erk!!" Said Gwendal, as he started to sweat again. He leaned down and whispered to Gunter and Yuri.

"I'll leave this to you two," He said, and then he started to run again.

"Wait Gwendal!! I say WAIIITTT!!"

Both of the adults were running through the hallway again, as everyone at the same time was sweat dropped…

&

"Is Conrad alright?"

Odell von Wincott-Kyo was asking to Yuri after they told him about the problems that the nobles were facing now. Apparently, the disease already reached their land but the disease was not as bad as before, especially during Conrad was fell sick. Inside the meeting room, the nobles, Yuri and Murata were just finished their meeting.

"He's still sick but not as bad as before," Yuri said, as he smiled gladly.

"Yokatta, I'm relief. He's my late daughter's friend, so I feel some kind of worry about him," He said.

"Thank you for concerning my brother," Said Wolfram.

Yuri was shocked to hear as Odell von Wincott-Kyo nodded his head, smiled kindly.

Anissina then came by and said, "Hmp! I can't find Gwendal anyway!"

"Anissina, how many times I told you not to use Gwendal in your silly experiments! Don't you see how scare him to you?" Scolded Anissina's brother again.

"Well, if you say so then why you're not helping me with it?" Said Anissina, annoyed.

"Not again Anissina! You really…" Both of the siblings were word fight again.

"And I guess Gwendal must be hiding in some places in the castle," Said Yuri, sweat dropped.

"Oh, yes Heika! I forgot to tell you!" Said Anissina suddenly, after her word fighting with her brother.

"Eh? What is it?" Asked Yuri.

"I'm just passed Conrad's room while searching for Gwendal and realized that he's not in his room," She said.

"What!?" Said Wolfram and Yuri all together.

"Is he gone again?" Asked Gunter, panicky.

"Well, don't worry about him. I saw him just at the outside of his room; maybe he's taking some fresh air."

All of the men, who were shocked to hear about Conrad's missing again, sighed in relief. However, once again Lord von Karbelnikoff scolded his sister for making everyone worried again.

"Anissina…!!" Scolded Lord von Karbelnikoff again. I told you not to create any problems again! You really a stubborn girl, do you?

"Onii-sama, I'm not a girl any longer!" Anissina said. Gees, you've turn out to be more geezers lately!

What did you say!?

Bahh!!

"Not again," Said Wolfram as they watched the sibling's fight.

Yuri, Gunter, Murata and Lady Celie just laughed, as they knew about Anissina's habit in using Gwendal as one of her experiments.

"Well, I guess maybe it's the time we visit Conrad. Don't you agree, Heika?" Asked Gunter as the other nobles nodded their head.

"Well…"

"Oh, come on, Shibuya. It's alright for him. All of them now are not prejudice with him any longer," Said Murata.

"Well Murata, if you say so. Now please come here," Yuri said as he leaded the people out from the meeting room. Anissina, Wolfram, Murata, Lady Celie and Gunter walked together with Yuri as all of them were chatted about the current situation in their country and about the security and welfare of the kingdom.

However, unknown to Yuri, Wolfram, Murata, Gunter or even the nobles, someone was reach the Covenant Castle and already stepped in. With proud and the feeling of nobility, he went into the castle with an attention not only to make a report about his land.

But something else either…

&

Conrad was walking in the garden in the Covenant Castle. He using a crunch to help him walking properly, as his left feet still injured and pain. He just wore sandal on his right feet; he felt some kind of funny by using only one-side sandals.

That morning, as he woke up from his sleep, he was surprised to see his mother was with him; slept on the chair with blanket wrapped around her body. She looked peacefully, although she looked exhausted.

Looking at his mother like that made him felt some kind of heavy emotion that suddenly hit his heart. He knew his mother was not able to watch him frequently, but her willingness to take care of him really made him sad. Especially when he was unable to talk anymore due to his lost voice, he wondered how this strong woman could accept his fate just like that.

Did not want to disturb her sleep, Conrad was trying to slip out from his bed secretly, but suddenly he felt his head was aching again and he felt like everything was spinning around. Realized that he was still weak, he laid on the bed again. As his head touched the pillow, his sight was dark; the feeling of sleep really made him fell asleep again.

When he woke up, Lady Celie was gone.

Conrad chuckled a little as he remembered on how Lady Celie slept that time. He did not want to humiliate her, but looking at her messy hair really made him laughed.

He walked again around the patio and found the garden where his mother always planted many flowers since he was a child. He saw many flowers were there, and some of them were the flowers that Lady Celie named after her and her sons.

Celie's Red Sigh, Beautiful Wolfram, Secret Gwendal, Conrad Stand upon the Earth. All these colorful flowers were name after them. For the first time, Conrad felt peaceful since he fell sick three days ago. He smiled as he walked near the blue flower that named after him; before he heard a loud explosion and followed by screams.

BBOOOOOMMMM!!

"GOOOAAAA!!"

"Wait a second, Gwendal! I'm not finish with you!!"

"There's no way I want to get involve with your experiment again, Anissina!!"

"Come back here!!"

"No!!"

Conrad was shocked for a while, before he started to chuckle.

'It's seems that Anissina must be chasing after Gwendal. Poor Gwendal. I wonder what will happen if both of them are getting married?' Thought Conrad as he chuckled again.

Well, Conrad was right, right? What will happen if both Gwendal and Anissina are getting married?

It must be the end of the world!

Conrad walked away from the garden and went back into the castle, only to hear something that really made him heart broken…

&

All of the nobles were on the way to Conrad's room when they saw Yozak on the opposite way.

"Heika!" He said.

"Yozak-kun! What are you doing here?" Asked Yuri as he came to him.

"Well, apparently I was looking for von Voltaire-Kyo but I'm unable to find him. Do you know where he is?" Asked Yozak.

Everyone was shocked to hear from what Yozak had said because all of the nobles knew that Gwendal was hiding from Anissina. Looking at their faces, Yozak just smirked and said, "Alright. I'll find him later on. By the way Heika, where are you going with everyone?"

"Oh, they want to visit Conrad," Said Yuri. "Isn't that right, Gunter?"

"Certainly right, Heika," Said Gunter.

"Do you have any news these days, Yozak?" Asked Murata.

Yozak's expression was serious. His action made everyone alerted that something bad must be happen.

"There's some attacks by bandit at the south land," He said.

"South land…Wait Yozak! Don't tell me that…?"

"Yes, they attacked this dawn. However, the soldiers were faster enough to protect the villagers from the bandits," Said Yozak.

"Maybe that's why von Bielefeld-Kyo didn't come here today," Said Lord Karbelnikoff.

"But how he had some related with this incident?" Asked Wolfram.

"Don't forget Wolfram that your family land is near to the south. So your uncle must been heard about this and rushing to the place," Said Gunter.

"But the state of Radford is the nearest place ever! How it can be Waltorana had gone there?" Asked Odell.

"I have deal with the problem this morning so it might be not dangerous. As far as I concern, there is no way the bandits can get into our kingdom easily," Said von Radford-Kyo.

"I see," Said Yuri.

Someone was walking to them, as he saw them and walked a little faster than before.

"That village is the place where Conrad was patrolling before right? Before he fell sick three days ago," Said Anissina.

"And five days before Greta was sick," Said Gunter.

"Is that meaning this village has some connection with the recent illness?" Asked Yuri.

Yozak shook his head.

"I really don't know about this, Heika. Besides, with Conrad's voice is gone, I bet it's really hard to know what exactly happened to the village before," He said.

"So it's true that Conrad lost his voice," Said Odell.

"Don't worry von Wincott-Kyo. Weller-Kyo is like that temporarily. He will get back his voice," Said Murata.

"Oii! What do you say? My Little Big Brother lost his voice and you can say alright?" Scolded Wolfram.

"Wolfram, that's enough. It's rude to fight here in front of people," Said Yuri.

"Heika's right. I'm also agree with him," Said von Karbelnikoff as he reminded back what his sister had done in front of him and the other nobles.

"So that half human man has loose his own voice? That's pretty shame on him!"

Shocked, like an instinct everyone turned on their back and saw the man that talked rudely about Conrad.

It was Waltorana von Bielefeld, Wolfram's uncle.

&

Conrad walked back to the castle, when suddenly he heard people were talking about him.

"By the way Heika, where are you going with everyone?"

"Oh, they want to visit Conrad," Said Yuri. "Isn't that right, Gunter?"

"Certainly right, Heika," Said Gunter.

Conrad was shocked to hear. He never expected that the Ten Nobles Families would come by just to visit him. A few minutes ago, he heard his elder brother was running away from Anissina, and now he heard that the nobles were came by just to visit him.

It seemed to him that his illness had made everyone worried about him. Soon, he also heard Yozak's conversation with the other, right before Waltorana came by and said something that made him ran away from the people who concerned about him…

&

"Waltorana, what do you mean by that?"

Gunter looked at Waltorana with disbelieved. What exactly happened with this man? Suddenly came by and said something rude about his student. Of course, Gunter cannot stand about that.

Everyone looking at him with disbelieved as all of them narrowed their eyes. Wolfram, Yuri and Murata also felt some kind of weird; why suddenly he says like that?

"What I'm mean about it? Gunter, you should know that Conrad is not the suitable man you need to trust!" He said with annoyed voice.

Yuri felt irritated with his tone of voice.

"It's seems that you still has some prejudice with people like Conrad. Do you, Waltorana?" Asked Odell.

Wolfram was shocked to hear such words from von Wincott-Kyo. He actually had no idea why suddenly his uncle came by and then said something that not related to their main problems. Besides, he seemed like he had always waiting for the time where he could said something about Conrad.

"Of course Odell! What are you thinking by believing him to care the villages in our kingdom? That's totally nonsense!!" He shouted.

"And what's your point is!!" Shouted Yuri, angrily. He cannot bear if someone that he loved as a family easily being criticizes badly, just like Waltorana had done.

"I believe that Conrad has something to do with the recent illness that happened in our places before!" He said.

"WHAT!!" Everyone shouted, surprising.

"How it could be? Ojii-sama, you must be kidding!!" Said Wolfram.

"Are you thinking that I'm joking around? Of course not! I know he must be cooperating with the bandits so that they can easily slip into our kingdom! Besides, who will know if his illness is true or not?"

Yozak was so angry and he wanted to move aside from Yuri. However, when he turned around, he saw someone that he was not expecting to.

"No! Conrad will never do like that!" Shouted Yuri.

"It's true! Besides, Gisela had treated him, and it is conforms that he actually sick! Many of us see him in his condition, even Heika! You don't have any right to say such things to my son at all!" Said Lady Celie.

Yuri was very angry, when suddenly, another sense of deja-vu came back to him.

_You don't have any right to say such things to my cousin at all!!_

He blinked for a while, as he looked at Waltorana and the others. Then suddenly he saw another vision, and it was his cousin Natsume and the other teenagers like her, but all of them were male.

Murata sensed his awareness and asked, "Shibuya, are you alright?"

"Eh? I'm alright," He said, felt a little shocked with his question.

He looked again the situation in front of him, and realized it was the same feeling that he had before.

It was the sense of deja-vu.

Yuri narrowed his eyes, as he walked to the people in front of him.

"Shibuya?" Asked Murata.

"Heika?" Asked Yozak.

Everyone hearing Yozak and Murata's voice suddenly stopped talking and looked at him.

"Waltorana…" He said.

_What is your point…_

"What is your point, Waltorana?"

Yuri said with high confident, as he actually repeated the words that his cousin had said before. Waltorana was shocked. He looked at the young king with a little fear in his eyes.

"What is you point…"

_Talking like this?_

"Talking like this?"

Waltorana did not answer. His action had made Wolfram a little angry with him. He was about to shout but Murata held his shoulder and shook his head.

"Geika," Said Wolfram.

"Let Shibuya handle this," Said Murata.

Wolfram just looked at him, and nodded his head.

"You are saying like that…"

_Is that because of your family high status?_

"Is that because of your family high status?"

"Yes, it is! That man is no suitable to be among us; even he is Lady Celie's son!" Said Waltorana.

"Waltorana!!" Shouted Odell.

_That is something that totally useless to be proud of it!_

"THAT IS SOMETHING THAT TOTALLY USELESS TO BE PROUD OF IT!!" Shouted Yuri, angrily.

Everyone was so shocked to hear Yuri's shout. Even Waltorana seemed shocked with him even he was angry.

Yuri narrowed his eyes as he realized that Waltorana was angry with him.

_Why?_

"Why?"

_Are you angry with my statement?_

"Are you angry with my statement?"

"Yes!"

_Why you must be proud with your status at all?_

"Why you must be proud with your status at all?" Asked Yuri.

_It's true that bloodline can be something that we can proud with it…_

_But…_

_It will be useless if you don't have any kind of human feelings…!_

"It's true that bloodline can be something that we can proud with it! But it will be useless if you don't have any kind of human feelings!!" Said Yuri.

Everyone was silent when all of them heard Yuri's words. It was true what Yuri had said, and they did not against it at all. They knew if someone lost their human feeling, they were just a cold heart person, and it was a shame even if you are the noble people.

_People like you…_

_Should be shameful forever!_

"People like you Waltorana, should be shame forever!!" Said Yuri.

"What!?"

_It's not wrong to love and care the people who are not the same standard like us!_

_What you say will never stop me from protecting them!_

_Different from you, we have something to protect…_

_For all eternity!!_

"It's not wrong to love and care the people who are not the same standard like us! What you say will never stop me from protecting them! Different than you, we have something to protect…"

"For all eternity!!"

Everyone looked at their king, and then looked at Waltorana. He was shocked to see that every noble people was so angry with him for humiliate Conrad. Felt that he will be defeated, he then said his problems, which he tried to connect it with Conrad.

"As you see, Heika. All the nations in our Kingdom had been affecting by the illness that spread through our country! And all the sources are coming from him! Don't you realize about it?"

"You still want to against it, Waltorana!?" Said von Karbelnikoff.

"Hm! It's really a shame that your daughter be friend with him, Odell! And as you Wolfram, you also hate him once right!?" Said Waltorana.

Wolfram just leaned down. He knew his uncle was right; he once had hated his own brother just because that he was half human.

But that was the past. Everything was changed. Why he wanted to dig it up again this time? Wolfram did not understand it at all!

"You don't know what exactly happened to them 20 years ago, Waltorana! You never know what my son feel that time!!" Said Lady Celie.

"I don't think that I'm agreeing with you! It's good enough that he finally proved his loyalty to our kingdom even he and Yozak were only survivors in the battle of Luttenberg!"

"Why you…!" Said Yozak.

"Besides, von Voltaire-Kyo supposed to be relief if he was dying in the battle field! It was an honor to him even he did not involved in the battle 20 years ago!"

"How dare you!!" Said Yuri.

"Hmp!! I wonder what exactly he was thinking about his brother! He just let his brother to be one of the captains in military and it was a shame! He supposes to be…" Waltorana unable to finish his words as he felt someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and received something that he never expected to.

BBUUUKKK!!

He felt on the floor, with bleeding mouth and bruise left face, as he was punch by someone.

Everyone looked at the angry person who finally appeared himself to everyone.

It was Gwendal!

&

Gwendal was hiding from Anissina who wanted him to be participating in her others experiments, much to his displeasure. After he ran away from Anissina, he went into one room and hiding inside the room.

He could swear that time he could hear Anissina's footsteps, trying to find him. She walked right in front of the room, as he hid with fear that went through his body.

Anissina seemed did not recognize him who was hiding inside the room as she said, "Hmp! It's seems that Gwendal had lost again! Nah, maybe next time." Anissina then walked away from there, much to Gwendal's relief.

He slowly walked out from the room after he conformed that Anissina was not there anymore. He sighed in relief as he walked away from his hiding place.

He walked back to the hallway where he met with Anissina's brother and the other nobles when suddenly he caught a familiar voice, talking loudly at the hallway. He was at the corner of the hallway when he saw the group of nobles at the middle of hallway, arguing something loudly.

"So that half human man has loose his own voice? That's pretty shame on him!"

Gwendal stopped his step. He suddenly became aware with the owner of the voice.

"Waltorana, what do you mean by that?"

"What I'm mean about it? Gunter, you should know that Conrad is not the suitable man you need to trust!"

Gwendal was shocked a little. It was Waltorana von Bielefeld's voice! How he can be so forgetful about his brother's uncle?

He listening to the conversation, as he realized it had something with Conrad after all.

"It's seems that you still has some prejudice with people like Conrad. Do you, Waltorana?"

That was Odell von Wincott, Suzannah Julia's father.

"Of course Odell! What are you thinking by believing him to care the villages in our kingdom? That's totally nonsense!!" He shouted.

"And what's your point is!!" Shouted Yuri, angrily.

And this time, he heard Yuri's shouted.

"I believe that Conrad has something to do with the recent illness that happened in our places before!" He said.

"WHAT!!" Everyone shouted, surprising. Even Gwendal was shocked with Waltorana's statement.

"How it could be? Ojii-sama, you must be kidding!!" Said Wolfram.

"Are you thinking that I'm joking around? Of course not! I know he must be cooperating with the bandits so that they can easily slip into our kingdom! Besides, who will know if his illness is true or not?"

Gwendal held his fist tightly. How dare he say like that to his younger brother Conrad! Does he know how much his brother spend his time and life to protect the kingdom from danger?

"No! Conrad will never do like that!" Shouted Yuri.

"It's true! Besides, Gisela had treated him, and it is conforms that he actually sick! Many of us see him in his condition, even Heika! You don't have any right to say such things to my son at all!" Said Lady Celie.

He heard his mother said angrily to Waltorana, as she also hate with the man who said badly about her son. Gwendal really wanted to step in when he heard Yuri talking to Waltorana.

"Waltorana…" He said.

"What is your point, Waltorana?"

Yuri said with high confident, as he actually repeated the words that his cousin had said before. Gwendal saw Waltorana was shocked. He looked at the young king with a little fear in his eyes.

"What is you point…"

"Talking like this?"

Waltorana did not answer. His action had made Gwendal looked secretly behind the wall and saw how angry he was.

"You are saying like that…"

"Is that because of your family high status?"

"Yes, it is! That man is no suitable to be among us; even he is Lady Celie's son!" Said Waltorana.

"Waltorana!!" Shouted Odell.

Gwendal narrowed his eyes. This guy, he said, is really stubborn!

"THAT IS SOMETHING THAT TOTALLY USELESS TO BE PROUD OF IT!!" Shouted Yuri, angrily.

Everyone was so shocked to hear Yuri's shout. Even Waltorana seemed shocked with him even he was angry.

"Why?"

"Are you angry with my statement?"

"Yes!"

"Why you must be proud with your status at all?" Asked Yuri.

"It's true that bloodline can be something that we can proud with it! But it will be useless if you don't have any kind of human feelings!!" Said Yuri.

Everyone was silent when all of them heard Yuri's words. It was true what Yuri had said, and they did not against it at all. They knew if someone lost their human feeling, they were just a cold heart person, and it was a shame even if you are the noble people. Besides, Gwendal did not angry with Yuri's statement, and agreed with his king.

"People like you Waltorana, should be shame forever!!" Said Yuri.

"What!?"

Gwendal listened carefully what his king had said just now. He wondered where and when did Yuri learn to say such things, in front of the proud noble Mazoku just like Waltorana?

"It's not wrong to love and care the people who are not the same standard like us! What you say will never stop me from protecting them! Different than you, we have something to protect…"

"For all eternity!!"

Everyone looked at their king, and then looked at Waltorana. Gwendal realized that all the nobles were angry with Waltorana. However, it seemed like Waltorana did not wanted to give up!

"As you see, Heika. All the nations in our Kingdom had been affecting by the illness that spread through our country! And all the sources are coming from him! Don't you realize about it?"

"You still want to against it, Waltorana!?" Said von Karbelnikoff.

"Hm! It's really a shame that your daughter be friend with him, Odell! And as you Wolfram, you also hate him once right!?" Said Waltorana.

Gwendal saw Wolfram just leaned his head down. He knew his uncle was right; he once had hated his own brother just because that he was half human.

But that was the past. Everything was changed. Why he wanted to dig it up again this time? Gwendal also did not understand it at all!

"You don't know what exactly happened to them 20 years ago, Waltorana! You never know what my son feel that time!!" Said Lady Celie.

"I don't think that I'm agreeing with you! It's good enough that he finally proved his loyalty to our kingdom even he and Yozak were only survivors in the battle of Luttenberg!"

"Why you…!" Said Yozak.

This time, Gwendal cannot hold his anger much longer.

"Besides, von Voltaire-Kyo supposed to be relief if he was dying in the battle field! It was an honor to him even he did not involved in the battle 20 years ago!"

"How dare you!!" Said Yuri.

He walked out from the corner as all the nobles did not realized that he was already at Waltorana's back. He held his fist tightly before he took the next action.

"Hmp!! I wonder what exactly he was thinking about his brother! He just let his brother to be one of the captains in military and it was a shame! He supposes to be…"

Gwendal let go of his punch, which was successfully hit Waltorana's face as he felt down; mouth bleeding.

Everyone looking at Gwendal who breathed hardly, as he was trying to held his anger that was about to exploded…

&

Waltorana blinked for a while after he was being punch by Gwendal, before he looked up and realized that he was in a big trouble.

Not only Waltorana, even Yuri, Murata and Anissina was so shocked with Gwendal's anger, because they never saw him very angry like that, except Lady Celie. She once had seen him like that, and it was the time during Dunheely Weller left his family for a long-time journey.

However, this time was different. Gwendal's anger was not because of the past incident.

But because of his younger brother, Conrad Weller.

"How dare you…"

"How dare you say like that to my younger brother!!" Shouted Gwendal angrily as he moved forward to beat Waltorana again. Luckily Gunter grabbed him from the back, while Yuri and Wolfram quickly wrapped their arms around Gwendal's arms, prevented him from losing control.

"Gwendal, calm down!!" Shouted Gunter.

"Let go of me, Gunter!!" Shouted Gwendal, angrily.

"Let me teaches this man that never understand how it feel when someone belongs to you nearly die!!"

"Aniire, please stop!!" Shouted Wolfram.

Waltorana looked at Gwendal who still held by the young king and his allies. He realized that he said in wrong time, as Gwendal was totally furious with him. He wiped his bleeding mouth as he said to Gwendal.

"Hm, I don't know you really angry with this silly matter."

"That's not the silly matter, von Bielefeld-Kyo!" Scolded Anissina as she stepped in front of Gwendal and looked at him.

"Your prejudice only will bring the unharmonious situation in our country. Besides, that thing doesn't have any link with Conrad at all!" She said.

As Anissina stated her words, suddenly Yuri felt the sense of deja-vu came back to him, but this time he realized that he had to use it to stop the fight.

_If you really sure that she is your beloved person then you should say it to her!!_

_What's the point of you to hide your real feeling towards her?_

_Stop this nonsense at all!!_

_If you really unsure about your own feeling,_

_Then what is the meaning of her existence to you!!_

"EVERYONE, QUITE IT UP!!"

Yuri's shout had made everyone to silent and looked at him. Even Gwendal calmed himself down and looked at him.

"Stop it. Waltorana!! I don't to hear anymore about this! Never!!" Shouted Yuri as he let go of Gwendal's arm.

"But Heika…!" Said Gunter.

"I don't know what exactly happened between you and Conrad a long time ago! But I want you to know that you can't judge him with the lineage of him!"

Waltorana was silent.

"Don't forget that HE'S also Gwendal and Wolfram's brother even he isn't a mazoku at all! He also one of the keys for the Forbidden Boxes! Don't say that your family is the only one who inherits the key! It's Wolfram! Gwendal! Conrad! Not you!!" Shouted Yuri angrily.

Waltorana just silent as he leaned his head down. He knew that it was his fault. Everyone was angry with him. He just stared at the floor, reminded silent.

"All I want now is for you to go back to your palace and calm yourself. This problem…We will do our best for the solution!" Said Yuri as he looked back to Waltorana.

"Eh? But Heika!?" Asked Gunter.

Waltorana did not say anything. He nodded his head and after that, he turned away, leaving everyone at his back before Wolfram and Gunter followed him, and then the nobles as well…

&

"Yuri, why you say like that?" Asked Wolfram.

"I just…" He said, as he suddenly stopped his steps. He looked at Gwendal and said to him.

"I don't want Conrad to hear everything that happened before. What should we do if he over hear everything, Gwendal?" He said as he looked at Gwendal's face.

"I don't think that will be the right thing to say, Heika," Said Yozak suddenly, as he held some uncomfortable expression. It made everyone looked at him at the same time.

"Eh? What's wrong, Yozak-kun?" Asked Odell.

"Well…Actually…It just like…" Said Yozak, hesitated.

BAAAAAMMMM!!

Everyone was so shocked as all of them looked at the direction where the loud bang was heard.

"Hey, that's sound…" Said Wolfram.

"It's coming from Conrad's room," Said Lady Celie.

"What!? And that's mean…" Gunter said as he and Yuri exchanged their looked before they turned their gazed to Yozak again. Yozak felt like he was in trouble, as all the nobles were looking at him right now.

"Actually…Taicho had overheard and saw all the things from the beginning…Only I don't know how long he heard it," Said Yozak.

"WHAAAATTTT!!" Shouted Yuri, Gunter, Wolfram and Lady Celie.

"Why you not telling us before!?" Shouted Wolfram, angrily.

"How can I? All of you are fighting with the guy who hates Conrad and who's know, he might be attacked Heika," He said.

"No way…Conrad…" Yuri was unable to finish his words as he saw Gwendal already run off, leaving everyone and went to Conrad's room.

"Aniire, matte!!" Shouted Wolfram as he also catch up with Gwendal, followed up by the others as well.

All of them were running through the hallway, only to realize there were several signs of blood on the floor along the hallway until to Conrad's room.

"That's…!?" Said Den sham.

Gwendal did not answer. He went to the door and tried to open it. However, it was locked from inside. This action had increased Gwendal's anger as he slammed his fist to the hardwood door.

"Conrad! Open the door!!" He shouted as he knocked the door loudly.

There was no answer. Then Yuri tried to open it but also fail.

"It's stuck!" He said.

"He must be had lock it with something else," Said Gunter as he watched Gwendal worriedly.

Even Anissina stepped in next to Gwendal, to make sure that he did not exploded like before.

Suddenly Gwendal knocked the door again, and this time it was louder than before. His action had make Den sham and Gunter to hold him back again.

"CONRAD! I SAY OPEN THE DOOR! CONRAD!!" He shouted angrily.

"Gwendal, stop that!" Said Anissina as she held Gwendal's arm this time.

"Stop being so stubborn, Conrad! What's wrong with you anyway!? Lock yourself inside like a silly child!!" He shouted angrily.

"Gwendal, stop that!! Please!!" Shouted Yuri again this time.

Everyone who held Gwendal again; Anissina, Gunter and Den sham, were now staring at him. Yuri looked at the angry elder brother as he spoke to him.

"Don't say like that to him! Remember, even Conrad is a strong man, he also like the same human being! He also has a heart, and feelings Gwendal!!" He said.

Yuri's words made everyone shocked and the people who held Gwendal released the angry man. Even Gwendal tried to calm himself down and looked at his young king.

Yuri looked at Gwendal. He knew what exactly Gwendal felt that time. He knew it. He knew. As an elder brother, it was his responsibility to take care of his brothers; even both of his brothers were not the same fathers at all.

Especially when Conrad was a heretically child that born between the human and mazoku. Yuri knew that in the past, Gwendal felt it was a hard thing to deal when he had a brother that shared the blood of his father; the human's blood. The race that mazoku people really hated since the past.

However, can you hate your own brother, even he was born between the two races that hating each other?

As an elder brother, Yuri knew that Gwendal felt worried about his young brother Conrad, as he was a taboo child. Of course, if someone said badly about him, Gwendal will 'teach' them properly. Yuri understood his feeling as a big brother, as he also had a brother which 5 years older than him. His big brother Shori also always worried and protected him from the danger.

And now, with Conrad that still sick and weak, Gwendal's worried ness was finally revealed out, and Yuri can see it through his eyes. Yuri closed his eyes and asked him, the same question that he asked to Lady Celie, but with a little difference.

"What exactly Conrad means to you?"

"Eh?" Said Wolfram and Murata.

Lady Celie was shocked to hear the same question that once Yuri had asked her about. However, she looked at him with a strong expression that said she will accept it what ever he asked her son about.

Yuri looked at her and nodded, ready to ask Gwendal again.

"What is the meaning of Conrad's existence to you, Gwendal?" Asked Yuri again.

"Why you suddenly ask me about this?" Asked Gwendal.

"Do you hate him?"

Gwendal and the others were shocked.

"Say it, Gwendal! Do you really hate him?"

"…"

"Why are you silent? Because what I'm said is true?"

"Yuri, stop that! What are you…" Wolfram tried to say, but was cut off by Yuri.

"Do you hate Conrad too, Wolfram?" Asked Yuri.

Wolfram was shocked. He never though that Yuri will ask him about his hatred towards Conrad. Something that he knew that Yuri would never asked him to, but now he did.

"I see that you can't hate him, did you?" Asked Yuri.

Wolfram was shocked. He looked straightly to Yuri's face as he looked at him back with a strong believed within him. Yuri turned his gaze and looked at Gwendal.

"Even you too, Gwendal. You actually care for Conrad, do you?" He asked.

Gwendal just silent as he looked at his side. He refused to look at his young king but Yuri grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at him.

"Don't you try to avoid my gaze, Gwendal!!"

"Heika!!" Said Yozak and Gunter, as well as the others.

"Why you can't answer my question? Is because you have a high pride to deal with?"

"Yuri! Stop that!" Said Wolfram, as he started to worry about Gwendal and Yuri's behavior.

"Or because you can't admit to everyone else that you ACTUALLY worry about your own brother Conrad!!"

Everyone was speechless. Murata looked at Yuri as he realized that Yuri actually did not say the words he said before. He knew that even Yuri was a strong-heart king, saying such words that actually came from the person who always viewed from their points were not Yuri's style. He knew Yuri might be listening from the closest person that always is with him, as he seemed to remind something and then repeated them during this kind of situation.

"I know that I'm asking too much. But can't you see how the situation is? Conrad is sick, and the people who were in weak condition are easily hurt! Can't you imagine how much pain he felt during the time Waltorana talk badly about him? He might be too upset this time, and he maybe crying this time! Why you want to scold him too badly again!?"

"You don't know anything about me!" Said Gwendal as he let go of Yuri's grabbed fiercely.

"Well of course I don't know very much about you!!" Shouted Yuri angrily.

Everyone looked at the fight between the nobles, felt really afraid.

"Even so, I know! I know that deep inside of your heart, you actually care for Conrad, right? Even you hate his father, that doesn't mean you also hate him!"

"Yuri…" Said Wolfram.

"That's none of your business!"

"Of course it is my business!! Conrad is my Nazekoeya! My friend! He is my closest person, my best friend since the first day I met him! And you! I want to tell you that Conrad's existence is something meaningful to me, as well as Wolfram and the others!!"

"What?" Asked Wolfram and Lady Celie.

"You love him, do you? You actually appreciate his existence as your little brother, right? You can't even deny it that you don't want something bad happened to him…" Yuri said as he leaned his head down.

"When you meet me during the time Conrad at Dai Chimaron, your expression was sad and hurt. I know that time, as you asked punishment because of his betrayal. Since that time, I realized how much important he was to you."

Gwendal just silent.

"I know it's hard for you to watch over your brothers. I know that. I also had Shori who is my elder brother, and I can feel how much he want to protect me from any danger. Just the same as you."

Wolfram leaned his head down. He suddenly felt his heart was aching; he felt like he was about to cry. He knew what Yuri was talking about, he knew it. And it felt too painful to deny it.

"I always watch the three of you, and I realized that Conrad is the neutral side of you and Wolfram. You know how much he adores you, Gwendal. And Wolfram, he really loves Wolfram, his beloved brother! Even Wolfram hates since before."

Gwendal just silent again, but Anissina saw his fist was shaking.

"If you really sure that he is your beloved brother then you should say it to him!! What's the point of you to hide your real feeling towards him anyway? Stop this nonsense at all!! You know how gentle and kind he is, isn't it? Just say it! If you really unsure about your own feeling, then what is the meaning of his existence to you!!"

Everyone was speechless as they looked at Yuri who now was breathed hardly after his long speech. Lady Celie closed her eyes she understood how much meaningful Conrad to everyone, especially to her and Wolfram. Wolfram just silent, as he tried his best not to cry in front of the nobles.

_You're right, Yuri…_

_Actually…_

_I really care for him…_

_I don't want him to disappear again…_

_He is so meaningful to me…_

_He is my brother, and I love him…_

_His gentle smile like a medicine that can cure my pain…_

_And I don't want to lose him…_

_Anymore…_

Gwendal silent for a moment, before he stepped back, causing everyone except Anissina avoided from him. He leaned against the wall before he slipped down slowly, head leaned against his knees.

"Aniire…" Said Wolfram as he went to Gwendal's side.

"You're right…"

"Eh?" Said both Yuri and Wolfram.

"His existence…Is meaningful to me…And I can't stand it if someone treats him like that, no matter who he is…"

Gwendal placed his hand on his head, felt really miserable. Everything that happened today, really made him more confused and miserable. But he knew what his young king had said was true, and he did not deny it at all.

Yuri looked at the unhappy elder brother, before he turned his gaze to Lady Celie. She just silent and leaned her head down, unable to say anything. Yuri sighed and then walked to the door, placed his left hand on the door.

There was no sound in the room. But he knew, behind the hardwood door, someone was there, silently locked himself from everyone else.

Even his own family, he did not dare to open it up…

Yuri walked away from the door, much to everyone's surprise. Wolfram stood up and said, "Yuri! Where are you going to?"

"Let Conrad alone. I don't think that he wants to be disturbed this time…" He said, as he walked off from everyone. "Come one, let's go."

Odell von Wincott who was looking at the young king nodded his head, and slowly followed him. Anissina looked at him and then pulled up Gwendal, who was been helped by Wolfram to stood up his brother. Soon, all the nobles followed the king and von Wincott-Kyo, leaving the place silently.

As all of the nobles were leaving Conrad's rooms, inside of the room, Conrad weas there. He was leaning against the door, crying silently….

And the darkness of his room was slowly swallowed him and his bleeding left foot, without everyone's known…

**Finally finish!! Sorry for the late story update. I can say this chapter is the longest that I made. It's seems that I have to say that the next chapter is not something that 'interesting'…For me only! Anyway, please wait for the next chapter. Thank's again for everyone who reviewing me! Ja ne!- Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	7. The person who says such thing is…?

**Something that I did not know.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

Summary: Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks about anyone else that to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized that he is not the only one who care for Conrad secretly…

Chapter 6: The person who says such thing is…?

_She is another person who is so meaningful to me…_

_She is still young, but her maturity overage her…_

_She is like a shadow…_

_Her existence, her words, her voice…_

_And her existence is still haunting me…_

_But still…_

_Her kindness and loving self still wrapped around me…_

_Like a blanket, that gives me a soft warm…_

_Yet, I'm still remember her and using her words to comfort my friends…_

_My beloved cousin…_

_Who I adored her as my elder sister…_

"You're not yourself, Shibuya."

Everyone except Den sham, Stoffel, Raven, von Gyllenhaal, von Rochefort, and von Radford who already returned to their palace, stared at Yuri and Murata. Murata's glasses reflected some mysterious meaning of his words, as he looked at Yuri.

"What do you mean by that, Geika?" Asked Lady Celie.

Yuri looked at his friend with a normal looked, but deep inside of his heart; he knew what Murata said about.

It was about the way he talking before.

No. Not only that.

Since Conrad fell sick, he realized that Murata always looked at him; the way he was talking was different than before. When he said about Conrad's existence to everyone that evening, he already noticed that Murata knew it was not his true words. Murata realized it was words from someone else. Someone that seemed so close to him.

But he never knew who it was.

It was already night, and after dinner they heard from Doria that Conrad refused to eat. He also did not respond to everyone else. Odell-Kyo was worried with Conrad's health, and because of this, Murata wanted to know how Yuri can said such things, as he believed that Yuri might be can help Conrad in his condition now.

"Are you saying that I've been possessed by somebody and then being like this?" Asked Yuri as he smiled to him.

Murata looked at his friend, and he knew Yuri understood what he was saying.

"It's not like that Shibuya. It's just like…"

Wolfram and the others looked at them, with weird expression on their face.

"All the words that you say, is not come from your own self. Right, Shibuya?"

Everyone was shocked, while Yuri only silent as he looked at his friend.

"Saying such words is not your style, Shibuya. All those words are coming from the person who always in thoughtful about life. It seems that you have been influence by this type of people," Said Murata, as he looked at Yuri.

"Yuri, is that true what he just say?" Asked Wolfram.

Yuri was just silent. He did not saying back, which it was true.

"Even I say it's true…"

"What's the benefit that you will get, Murata?" Asked Yuri.

"Well, at least it can help us to unlock Conrad's door, Shibuya. I know that those words will help us to solve these problems," He said as he smiled to his friend.

Yuri was silent.

"I know that those words are coming from the point of view of the person who always thinking about life. It's obvious that you have been influence by such person. All the statements that you said before were coming from your deja-vu, right? I already realized it from the first place," Said Murata.

Everyone was looking at them. They also wanted to know who exactly the person that influenced their young king to say such words before.

"Heika, is that true what Geika had say?" Asked Gunter.

Yuri was smiling as he looked at everyone, "It's seems that everyone want to know. Well…I guess that I have to tell you."

"Yuri, who's that person, is?" Asked Wolfram. "Maybe we can use it to make Conrad get out from his room!"

"Wolfram's right. Right now, we have to treat Conrad as he is still sick and weak, Heika," Odell-Kyo said.

Yuri was just silent as he looked at the night sky. It was full moon, and it was brightly reflect to them.

"Nee, Wolfram…"

"Do you ever meet with a person who you adore very much?"

"Eh?"

"I've meet with that kind of person…And I adore her very much."

"HER!?" Said Wolfram, a little angry. "It's a girl!? How dare you, Yuri!!"

"Hey, don't get it wrong Wolfram. It's just my cousin," Said Yuri, sweat drop.

Murata walked closer to Yuri and said, "Your cousin?"

"I never know that Heika actually has a cousin," Said Gwendal. "I only meet with his family during the time we try to relocate the last forbidden box."

"Actually, it's been nine years I didn't met with her," Said Yuri.

"What!?" Said everyone.

"For some reason…She leaves our side and since that time, I never meet her again."

"But how she can say like that to you if she's not at your side, Yuri? I mean…"

"It's quite impossible for you to say like that without meeting with your cousin first!" Said Wolfram.

Yuri looked at Wolfram with some kind of sentimental feeling. Wolfram was shock when he saw Yuri stared at him with different gaze.

"You don't know her…"

"What?"

"Even she's not at my side," Said Yuri, hand on his left chest; near his heart. "Her existence is still…With me…"

"In such young age like me that time, she spoke many things that I'll never forget…" Said Yuri as he closed his eyes.

"Heika…" Said Gunter.

Yuri walked to the patio as he looked at the full moon.

"It's true, Murata. You're right…"

"Eh?" He said.

"The person who says such things…" He said as he turned around and facing everyone.

"Is my cousin…"

"Who I adore her as my elder sister…"

Everyone was shock and silent, as the night breeze gently kissed their face and their whole body…

&

Greta slowly slipped out from her room after she heard from Doria that Conrad refused to eat and seeing anyone, even Yuri. She wore her sweater to avoid night cold as she slowly came to Conrad room, without anyone knew anything about her activity.

As she slowly walked through the hallway, suddenly she heard walking footsteps went to her direction. She quickly went into hiding, as the sounds were became louder and louder.

"Hmm…It's cold a little this night."

It was Darkaskos, and actually, he was patrolling the place where Greta was hiding. He apparently did not recognize Greta was there, as he went to the other direction.

Greta sighed in relief. She looked at her surrounding before she continued her walk. She finally came to Conrad's room when she placed her hand on the door, before knocked it softly.

"Conrad," She said.

"Conrad, can you hear me? It's Greta."

There was no answer. Greta once again knocked the door softly, as she called Conrad again.

"Conrad, this is Greta. Are you there?"

There was no answer too. As she was about to leave the room, suddenly she heard something from the door was remove, and the door was slowly opened. She poked her head inside, just to look where Conrad was.

All that she could saw that time was a pale, sad-looking Conrad…

&

"Your cousin?"

Everyone was sat together at the patio's fountain as all of them hearing Yuri's story. They realized that Yuri seemed a little sentimental when he mention about his cousin. Yuri looked at the moon as he speaks.

"Aah. She's just 15 years old that time, but her maturity overage her," Said Yuri.

"So, she's the one who saying all those staft?" Asked Wolfram.

"Yes, but actually, I really feel weird why she's asking all about them to Shori, such as the reason why Shori wants to protect me, about the lineage or status. It's not something that such people who in her age can ask something that seems difficult to answer," Yuri said.

"Which we can say that she's a type of foreseen people," Said Murata.

"What do you mean by that, Geika?" Asked Gunter.

"She seems can predict something like this happen, and then say it to Shibuya as an omen although he and his elder brother didn't understand it at the first place. Besides, Shibuya, you suddenly remember her word these days, right?" Asked Murata.

Yuri looked at him, before he sighed and rose from his seat, walked away a little from the fountain. Everyone looked at him as he stared at the full moon.

"I don't know why, but since everything happened, all our memories, her words, her action….It's seem like the same as what we faced before."

"You mean about Waltorana and any other incidents before that, Heika?" Asked Yozak.

"Em."

"But then, if that is true, why you don't tell us before? We might be being able to prevent the bad situations before they happen like this," Said Wolfram.

"No Wolfram, it's not like that," Said Yuri as he looked at his fiancee. "The incidents that happened here are not the same as what I've been with her. But what makes the similarities are…"

"The action, the words and the situation that she's involved to," He said.

"The action…" Said Anissina.

"The words…" Said Lady Celie.

"The situation…" Said Gwendal.

A nodded.

"Onee-chan…Once she gets involve with a situation that seems harming me and Shori, she would protect us from being harm. She would stand up for us, protecting us, even she had to fight with them, and even they are older than her or men."

"Fighting with them?" Asked Gwendal, shocked.

"Aah," Said Yuri.

"Sometimes she gets injuries on her body, and Mutsuki-obachan will lecture her for that," Said Yuri as he chuckled a little.

"I wonder is there any type of girl like that in your world, Heika," Said Odell as he smiled a little.

Yuri just smiled a little.

"There's a lot."

"A lot!? Oh Heika! What will happen to you if you meet with them accidently?" Said Gunter, really afraid that his king will be harm by that type of girl.

Everyone including Gwendal was laughing at him. They knew Gunter always worrying the young king, even right now, in the peaceful night with a moon that reflected brightly to them.

"Don't worry Gunter. I'm alright over there."

"Yeah. If this hennachoko can't save him from these girls, he can't be the king now!" Said Wolfram as he said 'hmp'.

"Wolfram! Stop calling me like that!!" You always call me like that, you seasick guy!

"What did you say, HENNACHOKO!?" Who's sea-sick man, huh?

It's you, of course! Whose always get sick easily when he gets on the ship?

How dare you!!

Baaahhh!!

Grrrr!!

All of them were laughing at the royal couple as they were fighting with each other. Gwendal smiled a little as he suddenly remembered that he also saw Conrad and Wolfram fighting like that when they still a child.

He knew that his relationship with both of them was some kind of apart from them. Well, he did not blame them for not being too close with him. It was not their fault. He sometimes blamed himself for not being so close to them, especially during the last days of Dunheely Weller, Conrad's father.

Remembering Conrad makes his heart aching. He sometimes did not understand that man. He was kind, gentle. But he never revealed to anyone else how much pain he houses for such a long time. He knew his young brother was hurt; he did not see how his father die, his beloved little brother Wolfram hated him when he realized that he was half human, half Mazoku. He had been suspecting as a spy to human people, as he was not pure Mazoku at all. Losing Julia, his best friend. All those incidents of course created many wounds in his heart.

But he never wanted to tell anyone, even Julia or himself as well about his pain. He just simply kept it silent, and made everyone did not realized it at all.

Wolfram, at the other hand, felt that Conrad was someone that so close to him. Hearing Yuri's words made him realized that how much he tried to hate Conrad, he was unable to do it in full manner.

Still, he was hoping that he would ever have a chance to tell Conrad about how he felt to his elder brother. It was a lie if he said that he still hated him; nobody could ever hate their own brother, even how heavy the crime that they had done in the past.

And he started to realize that he was not the only one who cared for Conrad.

Since Conrad fell sick, he always watching his eldest brother watched over Conrad with concern; the same as him. He never saw how worried Gwendal was when Conrad suddenly gone from his room. Searching for him to the place where only he and their mother knew.

And he believed that Gwendal also felt the same feeling as him; both of them were concern about Conrad.

It was not a lie either.

Wolfram was chocking Yuri's neck while Gunter tried to tear them apart when Lady Celie asked Yuri about his cousin.

"Nee, Heika…" She said.

"Hai?" Asked Yuri as Wolfram, Yuri and Gunter stopped their action and looking at Lady Celie.

"Can you tell us about your cousin? I see that she was a kind-heart woman," She said.

"Onee-chan?"

"I also agree with Lady Celie, Heika," Said Odell-Kyo. "She's just like my late daughter Julia. If you can, please tell us how she is looking about."

Yuri looked at them, as the image of his cousin; crying next to her lifeless father, wrapped in bandange nearly all over her body reflected into his mind. Remembering the scene nine years ago had made him looked sad with her fate.

"Heika?" Asked Gunter.

"Onee-chan…"

"She's just like Julia-san."

"Julia? You mean her attitude?" Asked Wolfram.

"If I'm remembering correctly, she had short hair that reached her shoulders, but held the same gaze just like Julia. She's just like me and Murata; a double black woman and had a little brother who was the same age as me."

"Is she pretty?" Asked Lady Celie.

"Well, I can say like that. Because before us apart, many men wanted to be her boyfriend."

"Did she accept them?" Asked Anissina.

"No, she's rejected them! How poor," He said as Yuri laughed a little.

"But she's a kind-heart girl. No matter what everyone talks about her, she didn't care at all. All she could do that time was silent until they shut their mouth by themself."

"Is she is your meaningful person as well?" Asked Gwendal, much to everyone surprised. Yuri looked at him before he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, she is. She is soft-talk person, but sometimes she can talk like a normal people. Not only that, she's a master of aikido and sword fighting."

"Like Miko-san?" Asked Wolfram, shocked.

"Well, I am saying that she's more expert than my mother. Besides, she's can be seen as a genius because she learn both western and Japanese sword style."

"Two styles of sword figthing…" Said Gunter.

"Such unbelieveble woman," Said Yozak.

Murata looked at him and asked, "Even so, what did she done to you that are making you remember her up until now?"

Yuri looked at the moon again, and said.

"She's a fragile girl, actually… She is the only survivor of her family nine years ago…"

"The only survivor?" Asked Odell-Kyo.

"What is that mean, Yuri?" Asked Wolfram.

Yuri looked at the ground as he sat back near the fountain.

"All her family dies in terrible accident nine years ago, only leaving her as the only one who's survived."

Everyone was shock. They never knew that Yuri's cousin was an orphan.

"She's talk like what I just said right before the accident happened. And all the words, she's say it with meaningful words with it."

"Her views about life, human's feelings, emotions, actions…All her words and opnions were not like the other teenagers whose in the same age as her could make a mature conclusion just like her."

"No wonder why you've been influenced by her," Said Murata.

"Why are you saying like that?" Asked Yuri.

"From what I've heard right now, its obvious that your cousin can sensed something bad will be happen to her. So, in order not for you to be like her, she's saying all those words in hope that you will understand it and avoid the same fate just like her…" Said Murata.

"All I can say Shibuya, that your cousin loves you and your brother very much…" He said as he looked at the moon as well.

"You're right. She's always padded our head and Kaede, and always held our hands with her warm hands…" Yuri said as he placed his hand on his head.

"Yuri…" Said Wolfram.

"Ever since she's leaving us, I always remember her. Like a shadow; no matter where I'm going to, I can feel like she's always with me. Not only me, but Shori as well…"

"Her words, her voice, her existence, her gaze…It's like lost memories; still haunting me even she's not at my side…" Yuri said as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his heart.

"She's so important to you, Heika…" Said Lady Celie. "You really apreciate her from your inner heart."

"Such girl that keep protecting her important people even she had to sacrifice herself…Really much like Julia," Said Odell-Kyo.

"True. Even she's gone but still…Her kindness and loving-self still wrapped around me…"

"Like a blanket that gives me a soft warm…"

"And yet, I'm still remembering her words and use it to comfort my friends…" Said Yuri.

"And you make everyone realize what's the most important things in their life, Shibuya," Said Murata as he looked at his best friend.

Yuri looked at him, and then to the others. Everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Aah…I guess you're right, Murata."

Everyone rose from their seat and was about to go to Conrad's room once again, when Lady Celie asked him about his cousin's name.

"Well, Heika. If you don't mind, can you tell us what your cousin's name is?" Asked Lady Celie.

"Haharue?" Asked Wolfram, shocked.

"Well, I just want to know. It's not something wrong just to know her name, Wolfie. It's better to know than not know about it all the time," She said, smiled a little.

"I guess she's right, Heika," Said Gunter.

Yuri looked at them, and then smiled. He was about to say his cousin's name when suddenly they heard someone was calling Yuri's name.

"Well, her name is Nat…"

"Yuuurriiii!!"

"Hey, that's…" Said Wolfram.

"It's Greta!" Said Yuri, shocked.

"Yuri! Yuri!!" Cried Greta as she ran to Yuri and quickly hugged him.

"Greta, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" Asked Yuri as he held his daughter closer to him.

"Yuri, it's Conrad…!" She said.

"Conrad? What's wrong with him?" Asked Gwendal as he looked at Gunter and Yozak, as well as Anissina, Odell and Celie.

"Conrad…Conrad is shaking terribly…! He was in such pain, and his face was very pale at all!!"

"What!?" Said everyone.

Yuri looked at Murata, and then to Gwendal. He nodded his head as Yuri carried Greta in his arms before all of them were rushing to Conrad's room, and found him in terrible situation…

&

Greta looked at the sick man in front of her, as he slowly opened the door and let the young girl entered his room. She looked at the pale man; there were strained tears on his face, showing that he was crying before.

Greta looked at him with sad gaze. She realized that he seemed exhausted, as well as dizzy. Greta sat next to Conrad, and simply leaned against his left arm.

"Are you alright? It's seemed that you've just crying. Is something that upset you?" Asked Greta.

Conrad looked at the young girl who leaned against his left arm. Greta looked at him; straight into his brown eyes. Her innocent eyes; full of worried and sympathy towards him. He felt like his heart was stab with sharp blade, making his heart hurt and bleeding again again. He leaned down and said nothing.

"Conrad?" Asked Greta as she held Conrad's arm.

Conrad lifted up his head and looked at Greta. He smiled as he took Greta's hand and starting to write on her palm hand with his point finger. Greta looked at him with wide eyes before she could understand what Conrad had written to her.

_I'm alright Greta. Don't worry about me too much…_

She looked at him as she smiled; understood his words.

"I know Conrad. You always say like that just want to make me feels safe, right? I'm alright," She said.

Conrad smiled to her. He was about to rose from his seat when suddenly he felt like his head was about to explode.

Conrad cried in pain as he held his head, nearly fell on the floor.

"Conrad, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly when she finally realized that his left foot was bleeding badly.

"Conrad! Your left foot……!!" She cried but Conrad pressed his fingers to her lips, prevented her from saying anything.

He gave her a signal not to say anything about him right now. Even Greta nodded her head; she was worry about Conrad's health as he slowly rose from the floor, shaking terribly.

"Conrad, that's enough! Look at yourself right now, you're sick!" She said as she held Conrad's shaking hands. Conrad looked at her and shook his head; a sign that he was all right and no need to worry about him.

"But Con…" Greta once again shocked when Conrad suddenly fell on the floor hardly, and shaking terribly. She placed her hand on his forehead, and realized that his temperature was increasing badly.

"Conrad! Conrad! Are you alright? Speak to me!!" She said, as she was about to cry.

Conrad did not answer. He was totally blurred as he did not hear Greta's call. He held himself tightly and starting to shake terrible than before. His face was sweat and pain. Realized that he might be in great danger, she ran out from Conrad's room and searching for Yuri, in order to help Conrad…

&

Yuri and the others ran towards Conrad's room where the young man was lay there, on the floor. Wolfram quickly went into the room when he saw Conrad was shaking more terrible than before.

"Conrad!!" He cried as he ran down and kneeled next to his elder brother.

Yuri and Gwendal followed him as well, as both of the nobles went to Wolfram and Conrad's side with fear. Gwendal slowly lifted his younger brother in his arms as Conrad's head hung limpy against his chest; his eyes were close.

"Aniiue, is he alright?" Asked Wolfram worriedly.

Gwendal did not answer. Instead, he placed his backhand on Conrad's neck and realized that his skin was burning again.

"Gunter, please call Gisela immediately," Said Gwendal as he looked at the elder man in front of him.

"I'm understand," He said as he was about to walk away, when Odell-Kyo suddenly called him.

"Von Kleist-Kyo, please ask Gisela to bring some medicines, bandages, towels and some clear water please," Said Odell-Kyo, much to everyone surprised.

"Odell-sama…" Said Lady Celie.

Odell looked at Conrad's left foot as he touched it gently.

"It's seems that his wound had been affected. Gwendal, please laid him on the bed now," He said.

Gwendal nodded his head as he rose and walked to Conrad's bed, placing him on the bed. Yuri and the others were silent as they looked at the sick man until they heard running footsteps ran towards them.

Soon after that, Gisela and Gunter were appeared, together with the three maids.

"Heika! Is Weller-Kyo alright?" Asked Gisela as she and the maids placed the things that Odell requested on the table next to the bed.

"He's totally sick! Gisela, please do something!" Said Yuri, worriedly.

"Wolfram, can you please go to your brother's right side and hold his hand?" Asked Odell suddenly as everyone now looking at him.

Wolfram felt weird, but he did not argue and went to Conrad's side, holding his hand. Yuri and Murata came to Conrad's side when they saw Odell slowly opened the bleeding bandage.

"Odell-sama…" Said Yuri.

"I have to treat his wound first. It's seems like it is the cause of his high temperature and it's not good at all," He said.

"So that's mean you want to treat my son, Odell?" Asked Lady Celie, shocked.

Odell nodded his head and said, "Doria, please make some food. Conrad still not eating any single food since afternoon."

"Hai" Said Doria as she walked out from the room. Gwendal looked at Conrad as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and started to wipe the sweat on his body with a small towel in his hand.

"Yes, Gwendal. Wipe his sweat."

"Eh?" Asked everyone.

"Wiping the sweat away can decrease the temperature. Can you hold his hand too as well after you finish wiping his sweat?" Asked Odell as he smiled to him.

A nodded.

"Well, I hope that every one of you can leave the room. I'm afraid that all of you can't bear with the pain that Conrad had suffered right now," He said as he looked at the worried mother and the others.

Lady Celie, Yuri and Greta just nodded their head. Yuri and the others were about to leave when suddenly called Gunter.

"Von Kleist-Kyo, can you please help with up? I need someone to hold Conrad's legs," He said.

"His legs?" Asked Wolfram. "But why?"

"It's seems that something inside his feet that caused his wound bleeding again. I want to take it out or it will be worse than before," He said as he washed his hand with the clean water.

"Well, I believe I can do that," Said Gunter as he went back into the room and sat next to Wolfram, at the end of the bed; holding Conrad's legs.

"Gisela, please prepare the medicines and some towels, will you?" Asked Odell.

"Hai" She said.

"Conrad, I know this maybe a little painful but please get hold of it," Said Odell as Conrad slowly nodded his head.

Odell held Conrad's feet and began to press the wound. Conrad cried a little and his body began to stress as the wound was bleeding.

"URGHH!!" He cried, although not too loud due to his lost voice.

"Wolfram, close his mouth," Said Gwendal.

"Eh? But aniiue…" Argued Wolfram.

"Do it! If you don't do it he would cry louder than this and makes his throat more pain!" Scolded Gwendal as he held Conrad's left hand from moving frantically.

"Uh…Alright," Said Wolfram as he placed his hand on Conrad's mouth prevented him from cried louder anymore. He held Conrad's right hand as his elder brother seemed tried to release him from being hold by him, Gwendal and Gunter.

Wolfram and Gwendal held Conrad's hands tightly, while Gunter tried his best to press down both of Conrad's legs; afraid that Conrad accidentally kicked Odell and Gunter's face. Odell continued his treatment as the blood that mixed with pus came out from his wound.

The smell of the bad blood was slowly filling the room as the blood went out from Conrad's wound. Odell looked at Gisela and the young woman nodded her head, as she walked to the window and opened half of it. Odell, Gwendal, Wolfram and Gunter were already sweating; Odell tried to take out the small object inside Conrad's wound as Gisela had told him before, Gwendal, Wolfram and Gunter tried to hold Conrad back as the young man was really in pain.

At the outside of Conrad's room, all of the nobles were waiting impatiently. Lady Celie silently prayed that Conrad would be all right, Yuri walked in circle as he tried not to think something bad about Conrad, Murata and Anissina just silent on their seat and Greta just looked down the floor, thinking the same thing as Yuri.

Actually, Greta was thinking more than Yuri was thinking right now. Her mind focused on the promise that she made with Conrad of what had happened a few days ago; a day before she fell sick. A day where everything was starting because of her.

Yes, it was her fault. It was her fault that Conrad had been like this. It was her fault that Yuri and the others were worrying about Conrad terribly.

She was the one who asked Conrad not to tell anyone, even Yuri about the injury on her left hand. She did not want Yuri worried about her. She was fine. That was what she believed that time.

But Conrad had a different opinion with her.

He knew that her injury was not something that he can look down easily. Something happened to her and he wanted to tell Yuri about it. However, she begged him from telling the truth to Yuri.

Because she begging him several times, Conrad had no choice but to agreed with her and made a promise not to tell anyone about the cause of her injury.

Then, the next day she fell sick, followed by Conrad two days later.

She looked at the worried people in front of her as she slowly raised her hands, prayed silently that Conrad would be fine.

And she knew it would…

&

Odell was wiping the sweats on Conrad's face with a small towel when Lady Celie and the others went in as Gisela told them that everything was fine. Lady Celie quickly went to her son's side as she looked at her sick son with his eyes closed.

"How's him, Odell?" Asked Lady Celie.

"Huh, there's nothing to worry about, Lady Celie. Everything should be fine right now. I manage to cool down his temperature after I treated his wound," Said Odell-Kyo as he sighed in relief and wiped the sweats on his face.

"That's good to hear that," Said Yuri as he looked at Wolfram who was leaning into the window; breathed hardly.

"What's wrong with you Wolfram?" Asked Yuri as he was sweat drop.

"Wolfram can't stand with the smell of blood, Heika," Said Gunter as he looked at the young king. His face and Gwendal's were also pale, as well as Odell and Wolfram.

"Are you guys alright? It's seems that all of you are pale," Asked Yuri, concern.

"It's alright, Heika. It's just a long time we didn't handle a situation like this, especially me," Said Odell as he smiled a little.

"However Heika, I'm still unable to take out the small piece of glass inside Conrad's wound. It's too deep," Said Odell.

Yuri just shook his head and said, "It's alright. As long as Conrad is safe then it's fine to me."

"But Yuri, we have to take out the piece of glass before it's become too late," Said Wolfram as he walked to the young king.

"Well, we will try to find the solution. But first, we need to feed Weller-Kyo first," Said Murata as he looked at Doria who came in with some warm food and drink.

"Von Wincott-Kyo, here's the food that you ask me to make," She said.

"Thank you Doria. Please place it on that table," Said Odell.

After Doria placed the food and drink and then went out, all of them were looking at the young man that lay on the bed; his face was pale like a white sheet paper.

"You're right. Actually Conrad didn't ate anything since this morning," Said Yuri.

Wolfram looked sadly at his elder brother, as he unconsciously grabbed his left hand. Lady Celie felt sorry to her sons as she went to Wolfram's side and placed her hand on Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram looked at her as she said to him.

"Conrad will be alright, Wolfram. Don't too stress with it."

"I know…" Said Wolfram, slowly.

Yuri looked at Conrad, when suddenly he saw another vision of his deja-vu, the scene where he saw his cousin in front of hospital bed, facing her death family…

_She just stood there, her back facing the small Shori and Yuri. With the bandages all over her body, Yuri could saw her shoulders were shaking._

"_Why…?" She said._

_Yuri looked at her, unable to say anything._

"_Why is everyone leaving me alone?"_

_Yuri lifted up his head, and he saw his uncle; Aki was there, lay on the bed with pale face and as white as white porcelain._

_Yuri then saw his cousin went to her lifeless father, slowly grabbed his cold, injured left hand, shaking terribly._

"_Why…"_

"_Why…? Otou-san…"_

"_Why've you leave me like that?!"_

"_Onee-chan…" Yuri could heard Shori calling his cousin._

"_WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY!!"_

"Shibuya!"

"Onee-chan!?"

Yuri was jump from his feet when Murata slapped his left shoulder suddenly. He looked at Murata with a little confused when he suddenly realized that he was in Conrad's room, with everyone's eyes was looking at him.

"Yuri, what's wrong with you?" Asked Wolfram as he looked at Yuri.

"Murata, don't do that, OK? I'm shock nearly to death!" Scolded Yuri.

"Well, if I don't do that you will be in your own world again, Shibuya. Did you just remember something from the past?" Asked Murata.

"Uh…Yeah, I guess…" He said.

"Not again…" Wolfram was about to say something when he felt his hand had been squeezes by Conrad, a sign that he finally regained his consciousness.

"Conrad!" Cried Wolfram.

"What? Conrad is wake up? That's great!" Said Yuri as everyone went to Conrad's side when he opened his eyes and looked to them.

"Conrad, it's good that you're alright," Said Lady Celie as she shed a tear.

Conrad did not answer. He looked so tired and weak as he looked to his mother and brothers. He felt like someone held his hand when he realized Wolfram was holding his hand tightly. He smiled as he slowly let go of his hand; much to Wolfram's shocked as Conrad wrote slowly on his palm hand.

"Em?" Said Wolfram.

"What…What is he doing?" Asked Gunter.

Wolfram did not answer. Instead, he just silent and closed his eyes; tried to feel what his brother was trying to write.

_I'm alright mother…Sorry for making everyone worry about me…_

Wolfram just making his face a little annoyed as he said 'hump', quite angry with his brother. Lady Celie just smiled as she asked Wolfram what Conrad had write on his hand.

"Well, Little Big Brother says that he's alright to you mother and he says sorry for making everyone worries about him!" He said as he said 'hump' again, a little bit annoyed with Conrad.

"Well, even so Wolfram, why are you seem a little bit annoyed?" Asked Yuri.

"That's because he is so stubborn and annoying adult! How can he locked himself in his room and refuse to eat anything? He makes me and everyone else worries about him half die!" Said Wolfram as he scolded his elder brother.

Conrad did not say or wrote anything. He knew he was wrong; he made everyone worried about him. He sighed silently as he slowly rose from the bed, much to everyone's surprised.

"Conrad! Where are you going to?" Asked Gwendal as he went to his young brother's side and held his body.

"Your condition is still weak!" Said Gwendal again.

Conrad shook his head. He took Gwendal's hand and wrote again on his hand. Gwendal, realized that Conrad was trying to tell him something, just let his younger brother wrote it down without took back his hand.

_I just want to sit up a little… That's all…_

Gwendal just sighed as he said, "You just want to sit up from your bed? You need some rest Conrad. You're still sick!"

Conrad shook his head. Everyone just sighed when Odell-Kyo said, "Well then, I think I can fly back to my castle right now, Heika. Looking that Conrad is alright, then I can go home without any worry about him."

"Well, von Wincott-Kyo. Thank you for everything," Said Yuri as he bowed down to Odell.

"No need to say, Heika. I'm doing my best to help Conrad. Besides…" Said Odell-Kyo as he paused a little. "I want to help other people without care their status, just like my daughter Julia use to be."

H then bowed down and walked out from Conrad's room, as Gisela and Gunter voluntering to send him to the patio. Everyone looked at them untill all of them vanished from their sight.

Wolfram turned over his shoulder when he saw the food that Doria had make before. He slowly took it from the table and lpaced it on his lap. Yuri saw his action as he asked, "Wolfram, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to feed my Little Big Brother. He didin't ate anything since this afternoon, right?" He said as he took the spoon and aimed it to Conrad.

"Eh?" Said everyone.

"Eat it!" He said.

Conrad was shock. He did not know what to do and shook his head. His action had make Woflram a little bit anger with him. However, Gwendal rose from the bed and went to Conrad and Wolfram's side, as he held Conrad for supported.

"Gwendal…" Said Yuri, a little shocked.

"Eat it, Conrad. You need some food to get your health back," He said with his deep tone, but a little gentle.

Conrad was shock as he looked at his elder brother. Yuri, Lady Celie, Greta, Anissina and Murata were just smiling, as they thought that it was a sweet moment for the three siblings.

Looking at the opportunity in front of him, Wolfram quickly feeded his elder brother as he said 'um!?' with the spoon that contains some of the food.

"What are you doing, Wolfram?" Asked Yuri.

"I told you before, you whimp! I'm giving my Little Big Brother this porridge so that he can eat!" Said Wolfram.

"I know that, but at least you should consider that your acting can hurt Conrad," he said as Conrad cought a little; it seemed that he accidentally chocked the food!

Gwendal held his brother as Wolfram took another spoon of porridge; try to feed his brother again. Wolfram looking at Conrad with some feelings; he like he was about to cry.

Conrad, realized that Wolfram looked a little sad slowly padded his head, much to Wolfram's shocked. Even Yuri and Murata were shocked at well.

Wolfram looked at his elder brother as Conrad smiled gently to him. His smile, Wolfram thought, is like a cure to my sadness. He always like that, never let me alone with my sadness even he knew that he was weak and tired, as well as exhausted because of his illness…

Lady Celie was so happy when she saw her sons were together, and it was really touched her heart as a mother. Anissina just smiled as she realized the soft heart of Gwendal and Wolfram, while Murata looked at them with his glasses reflected with unexpected expression on his face. Greta was happy, as she knew that Conrad would be all right.

Yuri smiled to them, and slowly walked out from the room. He went out without everyone realized it, including Murata and Gwendal. Only a few minutes later Greta finally realized that Yuri was gone.

"Where's Yuri?" She asked.

Everyone, hearing Greta's words made them realized that Yuri was not with them. Wolfram was about to find him when Murata said, "No need to find him, Wolfram. He's alright."

"But how do you know, Geika?" Asked Lady Celie.

Murata looked at the window, and said, "He might be wanted to be alone… After all, he seems really miss his beloved cousin after all."

Everyone was silent, as all of them were looking at the moon light that shone brightly on the dark sky…

&

Yuri was walking through the hallway when he looked up and saw the moon was full. He remembered that his cousin Natsume really loved the night with a full moon.

"Once in a blue moon…That's what you always say…"

"Isn't that right? Onee-chan…" Yuri said, as he walked away towards his room, and let the moon fell its light over him and the Covenant Castle.

With the memories of his beloved cousin Natsume, who was influenced him and saying those words, that he could never able to say…

But it had helped him, in facing the challenges in his life…

**It's done!! Sorry for the late chapter. To be honest, I don't think this chapter is interesting, but I don't know what the others will talking about then. Just to say sorries as I'm in the early days of examinations****, so I'm quite busy right now. Wish me luck in facing the challenges and please enjoy this stuff! Ja ne! – Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	8. A Letter to Natsume

Kyo Kara Maoh.

**Something that I did not know.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

Summary: Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks that about anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized, he is not the only one who cares for Conrad secretly…

Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates. I just recovered from chikugunya fever (new disease in my country) so the story might be late. All the updates will be late, as I had to focus more on study. To Yukitenshi, of course I wouldn't delete this story! How could I want to do like that?

Chapter 7: A Letter to Natsume

_Natsume Onee-chan,_

_How are you? I hope you are in the pink of health. It's been a long time as I can't barely send my letter to you. I'm quite busy with the school festivals and some kind of things (well, if you know what it is…!). Besides, that Shori is noisy to my ears and nearly made my ears deaf as he always complaining about my baseball thing!_

_When I was writing this letter to you, I always was thinking back then. What are you doing right now, oneechan? Are you eating well? Did you get enough sleep and rest? Did your asthma attack you again? Is your academics are well?_

_Too much questions! Sorry about that oneechan. I'm actually worried about you, since you send your first letter to me. And you know what, when I saw your picture on the photo that you gave to me a few days ago, I was so shock! I had a friend whose his friend had the same face just like you!_

_Oh, I'm totally forgot to introduce my friends to you, oneechan. Since last year, I've been met with some new friends. Some of them are siblings; same mother but different family's name. One of them is my good friend, his name is Conrad Weller._

_He has two brothers; the elder one named Gwendal von Voltaire and the youngest on is Wolfram von Bielefield. I can say that the three of them were beautiful (I guest)._

_Oneechan, can I ask you some advice? Lately, my friend Conrad was ill, and two days later, he lost his voice! Is this also a symptom of Laryngitis? I don't know about that illness very well because I'm rarely been attack with it, but since Conrad is ill and lost his voice, I'm afraid it can be more terrible than before. Besides…_

_I have some strange feelings when I saw his condition like that. Like something bad will happen…What should I do to cure his illness? More badly, his left feet is bleeding as he accidentally stepped on the broken glasses. Now his wound is effected. _

_Oneechan,_

_Since I received your letter that day, I can felt something not right was happen to you. Are there any problems that you have to face by yourself? It makes me worry more than before when I saw your scars on your left hand._

_That scars…_

_Are they the scars of our childhood time?_

_Or…_

_Are they the scars…_

_Of your painful life since our last meeting nine years ago?_

_That scars are obvious to see, even I can see you eyes are unhappy. What exactly happened to you during our parting years?_

_Oneechan…_

_I hope…_

_I really hope that…_

_We can meet with each other…_

_As a family…_

_Deep inside of my heart, I know…_

_I know that…_

_You really want to go back home to us…_

_I can feel it, and can't wait to see you…_

_Oneechan,_

_I hope I can receive your letter. By the way, I have some things to do. Hope to have your reply soon!_

_Take care of yourself as well._

_Yours, _

_Yuri Shibuya._

**The story will be coming lately. Yuri writes this letter to his cousin Natsume, during the time after Conrad lost his voice. Just some of his feelings, thought. Please be patient for the next chapter, thank you!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	9. Assassinators Part 1

**Something that I did not know.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I'm Aoi. I'm so sorry for the very, very late updates. Too busy!! To everyone, I'm so sorry for the absent stories. Please wish me luck! This time, our favorites' characters have to deal with the problems that only two people know. Guess who? 

**Summary:** Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks that about anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized, he is not the only one who cares for Conrad secretly…

Chapter 8: Assassinators.

_When I heard about his betrayal a long time ago… _

_I felt something important had gone from my side…_

_When he returned to our side with wounds on his body…_

_I felt like a heavy burden of feelings was lift up from my shoulders…_

_But leaving regret in my heart…_

_This time…_

_I…_

It was the six day of Conrad's illness, and yet he slowly showed some sign of recovering after two days ago. This news made everyone happy to hear it, especially Lady Celie. She now spent some of her time with Conrad, although her son said that it was all right for him to be alone. However, Lady Celie refused to hear anything and watched over him.

Everyone felt it was a good thing for Conrad, and a funny thing to hear.

At that time, Yuri was writing reports; a mountain of work papers that Gwendal and Gunter had settle for him yesterday. Inside of his room were Ken Murata, Wolfram, Gunter and Anissina (luckily she just wanted to do some reading!). Murata stood behind Yuri; watching the young king doing his work papers when both of them suddenly realized that they could not pay any attention; especially when Yuri was about to write a report and Murata watched both the pen moving and the paper was write something on it.

"What's wrong Yuri? You and Geika didn't seem comfortable at all," Said Wolfram.

Yuri hung his head on his right side. If Gwendal was there, he might be scolded him for acting like that. That time, Gwendal was accompanying Conrad for taking some nap. It was something that Yuri really gladded, as the eldest brother was not there.

He actually felt like he was missing something important, but he unable to recall it what was it.

"Hmm…I think I've forgotten something….Emm…What's the…"

"I think I also forget something…" Said Murata.

"Well, what it is?" Asked Gunter.

"If you say about the paper 'match' like before then you should…" Wolfram was unable to finish his words when suddenly; the king and the Great Sage shouted together, much to everyone surprised.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" They shouted.

"What? What's wrong Yuri? Why are you suddenly shouting?" Asked Wolfram.

Before Wolfram or Gunter could ever stopped the young king and his friend, both of them ran away like lighting; rushing out from the room as they shouting frustrated.

"I'm totally forgot that there will be the exam this week!!" Shouted Yuri as he kept running.

Wolfram and Gunter quickly chasing after Yuri and Murata while Anissina just walked slowly at their back. She did not felt like to chase their young king and advisor; as she knew it would be useless.

"What!? How could you easily forget such thing, you HENNACHOKO!!" Shouted Wolfram as he kept running.

"STOP CALLING ME HENNACHOKO!!" Shouted Yuri angrily.

"What about you, Murata? Why you also running like this?" Asked Yuri as he glanced at Murata.

Unknown to them, they actually went into the direction where Gwendal was accompanying his brother Conrad back to his room.

"I'm also forgot that I've have some test two days from now on!!" He said.

"How can both of you be so OLD?" Asked Wolfram.

"Oh, just quite Wolfram! I have to go home now…! Oii Murata! That fountain! Go there! There!!" Shouted Yuri as he pointed to the fountain in front of them. However, as they were about to jump off, they accidentally bumped into Gwendal and Conrad, and fell on the floor.

BUUKK!!

"Arghhh!!!"

Wolfram and Gunter stopped their running as they saw the adults and the young boys were lying on the floor.

"Aniiue! Conrad!!" Said Wolfram as he went to his brothers' side.

"Ah…! Gwendal, Conrad…! We're very sorry but please forgive us!!" Yuri said as he quickly stood up and ran away to the fountain. "Oii Murata! Hurry up!!"

"Ah…! Heika, please wait!!" Shouted Gunter but it was too late.

"Shibuya, wait for me!!" Said Murata as he ran after Yuri and then both of them successfully jumped into the water, leaving the nobles in blinked moment until Conrad suddenly coughed, making everyone woke up from the blurring situation.

"Are you alright, Conrad?" Asked Gwendal as he massaged his brother's back. Conrad just nodded before both Wolfram and Gwendal help him up.

"Conrad, let's go back to your room now," Said Gwendal when suddenly the wind blew roughly towards them. Like an instinct, Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter felt something pain stabbed into their heart; which at the same time, the rough breeze hit them. The three of them looked around with the nervous expression on their faces. Conrad, who still weak, was unable to sense the uncomfortable scene. He lifted up his face and saw Gwendal's face was serious. He slowly raised his hand and touched Gwendal's hand, making Gwendal shocked a little.

Gwendal looked at his brother's face and realized that he seemed worry about him. Gwendal shook his head as he said to him that everything is fine. Without any question about it, plus that he felt tired after a little walk with his brother, Conrad just nodded his head and followed his brother returned to his room.

Wolfram was about to follow Gwendal and Conrad when he realized that Gunter did not moved; only stared at the sky as the sky was slowly turned red; a sign of sunset.

"Gunter?" Asked Wolfram.

Gunter looked at him and shook his head; a sign that nothing was happen. He turned to Wolfram and said, "I feel something is not right now."

"Eh!? But Conrad is already alright, right?" Asked Wolfram, felt weird.

"It's not about Conrad's condition that I'm talking about now," Said Gunter, as both of the nobles walked back into the castle.

"I really don't think that the enemies of us are unable to come here, at this castle. I feel something bad will be happening if we didn't take anything seriously," Said Gunter.

"Besides, the illness that spread in our country is still not vanishing. Only at the sates of Radford, Karbelnikoff, Spitzberg and Gyllenhaal are recovering from the illness."

"Gees, and now Yuri is gone home, we can't do anything except fight against it until we find the cure," Said Wolfram as he sighed.

"I guess you're right," Said Gunter.

Although Gunter was looking and talking to Wolfram, actually his eyes were looking at the other places. His eyes scened the patio, the garden, the hallway. He realized that there was a few soldiers who working that time. He felt something was not right, but he decided not to tell about it to Wolfram until they met with Gwendal that night…

&

Somewhere in the small village nearby Shin Makoku, a man with a torch walked silently in a lonely, dark road. He wore a black robe that covered his face and body. He glanced around him before he went to the nearest brushes and jumped into it. He then slowly lifted off his rode and reveled himself inside the darkness that surrounded him.

He had a dark blue hair; dark like a deep ocean, dark like an endless night and a pair of green eyes; green as emerald, green as lively grass. He wore clothes that showed him as one of the bandit that once held their meeting near the forest a few days ago.

That man was Durand.

He blew off the flame and slowly ran from the dark road. He ran as quiet as he can until he reached a small house near the forest. The moonlight shone lightly as the man lifted up his hand to the door and knocked twice; first was slow and the second was loud.

The door was open and Durand went into the house. There was a group of people waiting for him as all of them wore the clothes of bandits, including their leader. Durand looked at his leader and kneeled down and say, "Chief, it's seems that this night is the right moment to kill that man!"

"Is that the truth?" He asked.

"Yes! Apparently, from the spy that we had sent before, he seems slowly recovered from the illness," He said.

"He's slowly recovering!?"

"No way!"

"He'll be the main corruption of our plan!!"

"We need to kill him now!"

"Yeah! It's true! It's true!!"

The people in the house were starting to make noise again before their leader raised his hand and then suddenly all of them became silent.

Everyone including Durand looked at him.

"Durand, is the preparations are already set on?"

"Yes, chief. I've already choose five people to kill him. Besides, our spy saying that his room is located at one of the isolate rooms in the castle. This night, we can kill him for sure!"

"Excellent! Now we can kill that man who has several times interrupted our plans from the beginning! Durand, you lead our friends to kill that guy tonight! And everyone wait for the news! Prepare for the further action!" Ordered the leader.

All the people shouting happily, as they agreed with their leader's strategies. The man named Durand just silent, before he excused himself and went out from the small house. He then went into the darkness as five men followed him as well and disappeared into the dark patio.

The moonlight slowly surrounded by dark clouds, and then been consume by the eternal darkness of night…

&

Yuri went into his room right after he and Murata came back from Shin Makkoku and started to open his History book. He realized that he was too late to study his studies, but that did not mean that he cannot make it up that night, right?

Yuri was about to read his book when suddenly, he heard the door was knock by someone at the outside of his room.

"Yuri, are you there dear?" It was Miko-san.

"Ofukurou, what is it?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to eat, Yu-chan?" She asked.

"Nope! I'm busy to study now," Answered Yuri, as he opened the first chapter of the history.

Miko-san just looked at her son, and sighed slowly. Her sigh caught Yuri's attention as he turned around and facing his mother.

"Is something the matter?"

Miko handed a blue letter to her son, and said to him, "You've acting like your cousin, you know. Apparently her letter for you is just arrived today."

"Onee-chan?" Yuri said as he took the letter.

"It's seems that she's starting to contact us even she just write her letter to you," Said Miko.

"It's true."

"Did you have already sent her your reply?"

"Um!"

"I see…No wonder why you received so many letters these days."

"That's good. It's been nine years since we got separate from her."

"But I wonder why she uses our address for her formal letter?"

"Did she do that?"

"Lately. However, she had called us two hours before you gone home, Yu-chan. She's told me that some of her formal letters will come to our house."

"Oh yeah, I remember! She's also told me about it. Is ouyaji and Shori known about it?"

"Well, not Shori. Yu-chan, when is your History exam?" Asked Miko when she saw her son's History book.

"It's on 23 September. It's tomorrow, right?" Yuri asked, as he looked at his mother.

"What are you talking about? Tomorrow is 17th! It's just next week!" Claimed Miko, shocked.

"What!? But tomorrow…" Yuri was about to shout when he saw the calendar was 16th of September, and not 23rd.

"WHHHAAAAATTTT!!!?? I'M MAKING A MISTAKE AGAIN!!!" Screamed Yuri.

"Oii, Shibuya!!"

Yuri and Miko looked at each other before they went out from Yuri's room and went to the main door, not before Yuri slipped the blue letter into his pocket pant.

"Murata? What's all about?" Asked Yuri when he saw his friend Murata Ken in front of him, breathed hardly.

"I…I've making…A big mistake…! Actually, my quiz…Is next week!!" He said, gasping for air.

"What? Same as me! Hey, calm down. You can faint if you're like this," Said Yuri as he held and leaded his friend into his house.

"Well, looking at this, why don't you two get something to eat before returning to that place? I've just finish making my delicious curry!" Said Miko as she handed Murata a glass of white water.

"But, ofukurou…" Yuri said, tried to deny it.

"Neh, neh Shibuya. Let's just eat something, will you? I haven't eaten anything as I rushing here you know!" Said Murata as he smiled to him.

"Alright then. If you say so…" Said Yuri after he thought for a while.

Everything went silent for a moment, as both teenagers were resting themselves on the sofa, felt tired. Yuri stared at the ceiling of his own house, and suddenly he remembered Conrad.

_Why suddenly I'm remembering Conrad?_

_Why this sudden feeling…?_

_It makes me sick…_

_Is this an omen?_

_A bad omen…_

_No. It can't be!!_

_He…Must be all right, right?_

_Gwendal, Wolfram and Gunter are there…_

_They can protect him…_

_Is he all right?_

_Conrad…_

Yuri just stared at the ceiling again, before Miko calling him and Murata to eat. Which unknown to Yuri and Murata, that Yuri's bad omen was true…

&

It was a raining night, and the Covenant Castle was light up with candles' light. Although it seems peaceful from the outside, however the soldiers inside the castle were working hard; patrolling several times.

It was Gunter's order to make sure the castle was safe from the enemies. He actually worried for not only the security, but he also felt something bad would happen to Conrad. That was the main reason why he asking Gwendal to make the soldiers work harder than before.

Gwendal looked at his younger brother Conrad who was lying on the bed peacefully, when he suddenly heard the door was open silently. He quickly drew his sword out, only to realize it was Wolfram and Gunter.

"How's Conrad, Gwendal?" Asked Gunter.

Gwendal looked at the king advisor and said, "He's just fallen asleep a few minutes ago. And again, he lost his mood to eat again."

"He's not eating again? Aniiue, he can sick again," Said Wolfram, worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's already drank some milk before he fallen asleep. That's better than sleeping with an empty stomach," Said Gwendal as he looked at Conrad.

"Is the outside clear?" Asked Gwendal.

"Well, as far as we know, nothing strange is happen," Said Gunter.

"I see," Said Gwendal as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going, Gwendal?" Asked Gunter.

"I want to check some places as well. I have some nasty feelings about the raining day. Like something bad will be happen," He said.

"I see…" Said Gunter.

Wolfram just looked at his elder brother, before his eyes fell on his brother who was sleeping soundly on his bed. His eyes were softening as he slowly sat next to his brother and stroked his hair. Gunter did not say anything, and he smiled a little.

"He's like a child…" Said Wolfram.

"Yes. That is his true manner, right?" Said Gunter.

Wolfram nodded his head as he smiled a little. No matter how much he said, no matter how many times he said, he cannot deny one thing about Conrad.

_He is…My beloved brother…And I can't deny the fact is…_

Wolfram rose from the bed and walked out from the room, together with Gunter. He closed the door, as he looked at his brother one more time.

Which unknown to Wolfram and Gunter, the danger was actually coming closer to Conrad…

&

After the rain was stop, a group of people was walking in the dark night as the moon was been hide by the night cloud, along the alley to the Covenant Castle. There were six of them; all of them were men in dark robe. One of them, who acting as a leader raised his hand as a sign of stop. They stopped and quickly hiding in the bushes, kept silent as they saw several soldiers went out from the gate of Covenant Castle. After all of the soldiers were gone, they slowly moved near the castle's wall.

They took out a rope with hook and quickly threw them up. They climbing as fast as they could; they cannot let the soldiers knew they were there. They held their important mission and they could not be fail. They had to accomplish it tonight or they would be defeated.

The mission is to kill Conrad Weller.

After they finally get into the castle, one of them slowly took off his robe-head, showing his face.

He was Durand.

"So, what should we do, Durand-sama?" Asked one of his people. Apparently, they were the assassinators that were been order by the leader of the bandit to kill Conrad. They seemed professional, and cannot wait for the next action.

"What for a second, I need to call my man," He said as he slowly made a sound like bird's sing.

A few second later, a soldier came by and went to met Durand. He quickly kneeled down, as the moon slowly showed her self and said, "Durand-sama, everything is clear!"

It was Dakaskos!

Durand looked at him and said, "How's the castle, Dakaskos…"

"No…"

"Silent Crow…"

As the full moon completely appeared, the soldier named Silent Crow smirked a little. His face that appeared as Dakaskos looked at his leader as he slowly reached to his left face and grabbed it. A sound of something was torn apart was heard. The moon rays fell on his face; it had a scar on his left eye and looked evil. His hair was silver with a pair of blue-raven eyes that match with his tall and strong body.

It appeared that he wore the mask that resembled Dakaskos and pretended to be him.

"So, what's the next move?" Asked Silver Crow.

"We need to figure out how's the situation in the castle," Said Duran.

"The soldiers are patrolling everywhere, but don't worry. That man's room is a little isolated from the other room. And the guards that near to his room are not as much as the main building here," Said Silver Crow.

"Besides…"

"He seems so weak after the word-fighting among the nobles!"

"Good. Now Silent Crow. Lead us to his room!" Ordered Durand.

"Hai," He said, as the group slowly making their movement.

To kill the man that been their target….

&

Gunter, Wolfram and the other soldiers were walk along the alley when they saw something was moving inside the bushes. All of them quickly drew their sword as Gunter raised his hand and gave a signal not to make any move. He slowly walked to the bushes and started to speak.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Wolfram and the others were waiting in silent but felt tense. They knew something was not right now; everything was silent, everything seemed weird, nothing seemed safe. After the incident where Conrad had locked himself two days ago, everything started to become strange and weird.

Even they started to feel suspicious that Waltorana had acting strange so suddenly; as the man that even he was proud with the lineage of pure blood Mazoku, he never said such terrible things to Conrad.

Gunter silent for a moment, and then he slowly came near the bushes. He suddenly heard a slow voice; like a man that his mouth had been tied up with something that closing his mouth.

"Emm….Emm…"

"Gunter, that voice…?" Asked Wolfram, as he also heard the slow voice.

"It can't be…!" Said Gunter as he signaled Wolfram to follow him to go to the bushes. When they did, they were so shocked to see DAKASKOS was tie up with a rope around his body and his mouth had been seal up with a piece of clothe. His body was dirty, and he seemed very weak and in pain.

"Dakaskos, what happened to you?" Asked Wolfram as he took off the clothe that sealed his mouth.

"Kakka…I….I…" Said Dakaskos, weakly.

"Calm down, Dakaskos. You're weak, don't push yourself," Said Günter as he looked at the poor soldier. He realized that the mud on his armor was half-wet, half dried; it seemed that it was already passes two to three days. Besides, with his weak condition, there was no way he would be attack in several hour ago. He suspicious that Dakaskos might been attack a few days ago.

But if it's true, then who was the usual DAKASKOS that he saw since two days ago?

Could it be that man was a double-gagger?

One of the soldiers gave Dakaskos some drink when Wolfram asked him about when and how he had been attack.

"I was walking back from giving Ao his food when suddenly someone hit me from the back. I fainted and when I woke up, I was here. I only manage to call someone until von Christ-Kyo came here and found me," He said.

"But why your armor become this dirty?" Asked Gunter as he narrowed his eyes after he heard Dakaskos's story.

"Well, I remember that evening after von Bielefeld-Kyo Waltorana-Kakka came by…I went back to my post after feeding Ao when suddenly something hit my head…And after that…I don't remember anything…" he said, in weak tone.

Both Gunter and Wolfram were so shocked to hear what Dakaskos had told them. Dakaskos claimed that he had been attack during the day where all the nobles were about to visiting Conrad, but after that, they still saw Dakaskos working at the castle!

But what Dakaskos said about what had happened to them was true; he didn't lie to the two nobles in front of him. He was actually been attacked by someone else two days ago! Besides, a day before the Ten Nobles came to the Covenant Castle; it was raining in the evening. Of course, the ground will be wet until now as the rain had been continued fell to the ground every evening until night.

Then, who was the person who looked like Dakaskos and kept patrolling like there was nothing happened since two days ago?

"Are you sure about this Dakaskos?" Asked Wolfram.

"Wolfram, he's not lying. The mud on his armor showed that it had been two days, match with what he' saying to us," Said Gunter.

Wolfram kept silent for a while when suddenly, he remembered something. The fake Dakaskos must be someone that had connection with the illness that been spread recently!

And the group of bandit that Yozak had told them before!

It must it! Conrad's life might be in danger!

Wolfram quickly ran away from the place as Gunter and the soldiers were shock to see the young prince's action.

"Wolfram, where are you going!?" Shouted Gunter.

The young prince stopped his running and said, "Conrad's life is in danger! I can feel it!"

"WHAT!?"

"Come on! We must tell aniiue about this!!"

"You there, send Dakaskos to Gisela right away and keep on your guards!" Said Gunter as he rose and walked chasing after Wolfram who was waiting for him.

They need to find Gwendal and informed him about the news that they got as soon as possible before something bad happened to Conrad!

And the danger was already reached to Conrad as they speak…

**Finally, the eighth chapter is done!!!(Actually not) It's suppose to be full story but due for some reasons, I decide to make it into two parts of story. I'll be entered into university next week so I might not be able to send the next chapter. However, I try my best to finish the second part. Wish me luck!!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	10. Assassinators Part 2

**Something that I did not know.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but I own this story. Only borrow the characters …

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I'm Aoi. I'm so sorry for the very, very late updates. Too busy!! To everyone, I'm so sorry for the absent stories. Please wish me luck! And thank you to all readers who gave me your reviews! I really appreciate them!

**Summary:** Conrad suddenly falls sick, and the one who take care of him is unexpected person. For Wolfram who never thinks that about anyone else to take care of Conrad, it also makes Wolfram realized that he is not the only one who cares for Conrad secretly…

_When I heard about his betrayal a long time ago… _

_I felt something important had gone from my side…_

_When he returned to our side with wounds on his body…_

_I felt like a heavy burden of feelings was lift up from my shoulders…_

_But leaving regret in my heart…_

_This time…_

_No matter what the danger will fall on him…_

_Even he lost his own voice…_

_I will protect him, my younger brother…_

_No matter what it cost…_

Chapter 8: Assassinators Part 2.

_"Are you sure about this Dakaskos?" Asked Wolfram._

"_Wolfram, he's not lying. The mud on his armor showed that it had been two days, match with what he' saying to us," Said Gunter._

_Wolfram kept silent for a while when suddenly, he remembered something. The fake Dakaskos must be someone that had connection with the illness that been spread recently!_

_And the group of bandit that Yozak had told them before!_

_It must it! Conrad's life might be in danger!_

_Wolfram quickly ran away from the place as Gunter and the soldiers were shock to see the young prince's action._

"_Wolfram, where are you going!?" Shouted Gunter._

_The young prince stopped his running and said, "Conrad's life is danger! I can feel it!"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Come on! We must tell aniiue about this!!"_

"_You there, send Dakaskos to Gisela right away and keep on your guards!" Said Gunter as he rose and walked chasing after Wolfram who was waiting for him._

_They need to find Gwendal and informed him about the news that they got as soon as possible before something bad happened to Conrad!_

_And the danger was already reached to Conrad as they speak… _

&

A soldier was walking along the alley in the castle when suddenly a dark, tall figure appeared behind him. He felt someone at his back and was about to turn back, when suddenly he was knocking off on his neck. He immediately fell down, unconscious.

The tall figure looked over his shoulders as he nodded his head, and then walked away from the unconscious soldier. The other figures were also following him, faster but silent; like very skillful assassinators.

The dark figures actually heading to Conrad's room, where these people were the people from the bandit's group and they need to kill Conrad Weller who was sick because of the illness that happened a few days ago.

"Silent Crow, are we here yet?" Asked one of the dark figures.

The Silent Crow raised his hand, a sign to stop their movement. All of them followed the sign as they saw another soldier who was patrolling in front of them, holding a torch.

"Durand-sama, we're already here," Said Silent Crow.

Durand only silent and nodded his head, as Silent Crow slowly walked towards the soldier and quickly knocked his neck.

He fainted immediately that time, and fell on the floor.

"Let's go," Said Durand, as all of them slowly followed their leader to Conrad's room.

Nobody realized the assassinators were heading towards Conrad's room, and he was really in great danger….

&

"Yozak-kun!!" Said Gunter.

"Oh, Kakka!" Said Yozak, as he turned his head over his shoulders.

"Yozak, do you know where Gwendal is?" Asked Wolfram as he and Gunter stopped at his side and breathed hardly, probably because of their running towards Yozak.

"Gwendal-kakka?" He asked.

"Yes, we have something important to tell him! It has something with Conrad's life!!" Said Wolfram.

"What!?"

"Do you know where he is?" Asked Gunter.

"I'm sorry Kakka, I'm also searching for him," He said, as he narrowed his eyes. "Is something bad happened before?"

"We found Dakaskos that been kidnapped since two days ago, and it's seems someone had disguised himself as Dakakskos after that!" Said Gunter.

"What!?" Said Yozak, shocked. "Then, who's the one that we always saw then?"

"I'm also don't know. That's why we…" Gunter unable to finished his words when suddenly a soldier came by to the nobles and Yozak, totally nervous.

"Gunter-sama!! There's a bad news!!" He said.

"What's wrong?"

"The soldiers that are patrolling at the castle have been attack! Many of them are knock down and unconscious!!" Said the soldier.

This news made the nobles and Yozak in great shocked

"Where's the location?" Asked Gunter.

"All of them are at the wing east castle, Gunter-sama! Some of our soldiers were already gone there!"

"Wing east castle? Isn't that place near to Conrad's room?" Asked Wolfram as he looked at Yozak and Gunter.

Both Gunter and Yozak did not answered. Instead, they quickly walked away, followed by the soldier and Wolfram.

They already suspicious that something bad will be happened, but they never thought it would become this fast.

When they reached to the location where the soldiers were being attack, they were shock to see many of the soldiers were lay low so easily; some of them were injured and some of them were place on the stretch by their friends. It was an unexpected incident that even Gunter, Yozak and Wolfram did not realized at all.

"How can these thing happen? We already tight up our security guard, right?" Said Wolfram.

"I'm not sure, but the people who did this must very skillful Or otherwise, they can't get into the castle and defeated so many soldiers so easily in just one night," Said Gunter.

"Could it be that they were chasing after someone else?" Asked Wolfram.

Both Gunter and Yozak looked at each other.

"Don't tell me that the one that they chase after is…" Wolfram unable to finish his words when suddenly they heard something like a crash and broken window, followed by a sound of a man's scream.

A man screaming in pain, and calling for someone else.

Wolfram swore he knew who had been called by the man's scream.

All of the soldiers, Gunter and Yozak immediately looked at the direction where the sound came from. All of the could swore that time, they heard several screams that followed by the sound of clinging swords and crash. It became more and more loudly as all of them looked at each other.

"That sound…" Said Gunter.

"It's coming from Conrad's room!!!" Said Wolfram, nervously.

"We need to help Conrad!!" Said Yozak.

"You there, gather your people and come with us to Conrad's room! The others stay here and help these injured people. You there, warned the others and tight up the security more than before!!" Ordered Gunter to several soldiers as he held his sword and ran way, followed by Wolfram and Yozak.

"Yes sir!!" Said the soldiers as they went to do their job.

All of them quickly ran towards Conrad's room, while at the same time Wolfram was hoping that they would be able to come in the nick of time.

_Conrad, wait for us! We're coming right now!!_

All of them running quickly and in nervous, as the rain once again fell on the earth, wetting the land of Mazoku…

&

Conrad suddenly woke up from his sleep as he felt a cold breeze on his face. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but his empty, cold gloomy bedroom. He wiped his eyes as he felt a little pain; a result of his fever that he thought must be increased again without any fail.

He realized that the window in front of him was not close tightly; it let the cold wind escaped and went into his room. That was the reason why he felt his face was cold although he was still feverish. He felt his throat a little pain as he grabbed a glass of water and slowly drank it.

However, as he finished drinking, he heard a sound of broken branches, leaded to his suspicious. He knew that there were so many soldiers that patrolling that night. But why he did not heard any sound of their footsteps?

He tried to hear once again but there was nothing but silent. Conrad sighed a little and went back to his bed, tried to sleep again. He felt his body was feverish again and he also shivered a little; the air was cold due to the rain that fell before. The rain also started to fall again as he heard sound of falling water on the ground. Not too heavy but enough for him to know that there will be raining again.

Conrad was about to close his eyes when suddenly he felt something heavy on his bed. He opened his eyes and saw SOMEONE WITH A DAGGER was on the top of him!

'What the…!?' Thought Conrad.

He quickly jolted forward and grabbed the hand that held the dagger, giving much shocked to the invader at all. However, compare to Conrad who was already weak due to his illness, he easily pulled Conrad back on the bad, threw him badly on the bed.

As Conrad's body hit the bed, the glass on the nightstand fell down and broken into pieces.

Conrad moaned in pain as his body hit the bed badly. He felt dizzy and pain all over the body. At the same time, another people came in and all of them went to Conrad's body and held him tightly. One of the people held his neck and it made his throat more painful than before. He tried to struggle to free himself but the people were so strong; no way he could let go of his body, compare to his weak body.

"Silent Crow how's his condition?" Asked one of the men, probably their leader.

Conrad opened his eyes as he heard the voice.

"As we're suspected, he's already weak, Durand-sama!" Said the man who held his neck.

"I see…"

"Weller-Kyo."

Conrad was shock a little.

"We're the assassins that were send to kill you," Said the man named Durand.

Conrad tried his best to look clearly; who was talking to him. His voice did not contain any harsh, did not sound cold either. It contains something that he can said a regret and guilty.

Something that an assassin would never had.

The Silent Crow looked at his leader and said, "Durand-sama, should we kill him now?"

Durand just looked at him, silently. Conrad felt that he cannot let those people killed him, so once again he struggled to release himself form the assassins.

"Huh?"

"He's fighting us!!"

Conrad did not wasting his time as he punched the other assassins and able to let go of his hands. He was about to let go of his legs when suddenly he felt like his face was terrible in pain.

BUKK!!

"Arrghh!!"

The Silent Crow was punching Conrad and once more, he fell on the bed with mouth and nose bleeding as a result of his struggling. To add more complicated, he accidentally hit his head against the small desk near his bed, causing him had a small cut on his forehead. Conrad had attacked him and his action made him totally angry. He was very angry with Conrad as he attacked him, felt like his pride was hurt by Conrad's action.

"How dare you…" He said.

"How dare you dirty my pride? You heretic guy!!" He screamed as he punched Conrad once again.

His crazy action made the other assassins felt terrible if the soldiers will hear his scream. Durand however was silent. He just looked at his people before he slowly came to the bed and quickly grabbed his man's hand.

"That's enough, Silent Crow!" He said.

"What!? I'm not finish yet!"

"Don't waste your time doing something stupid. Now stop and doing your job!"

"But Durand-sama…" Silent Crow was unable to finish his words when suddenly he felt like a cold chill was spread all over his body, as well as the other assassins.

Conrad, who was bleeding badly, slowly looked up and saw something that he never thought to see.

He could swore that time, he saw Durand's eyes were glowing lightly; his eyes were greenly glowing and seemed it can consumed everything in front of his very eyes. His body also was glowing; dark like an eternal night, dark like there was no end of it. He seemed so angry as he said to Silent Crow with a very chill voice that good enough to make other people felt like they were facing a wrath now.

"_If you want to do something stupid, I will kill you right now…"_

"_I'm not that kind of man that easily kill their men, but don't try to boil my blood or you'll end up die in my hand, understand that Silent Crow!?"_ Said Durand.

Everyone seemed afraid with him including Silent Crow. All of them nodded their head and went towards Conrad who was so weak after being beat up by Silent Crow.

"Urghh!!" Cried Conrad, as he tried to release himself.

"That's how we settle this matter," Said Silent Crow as he once again grabbed Conrad's neck, made him cried in pain again.

Conrad looked at him as he tried to scream, but his throat felt pain; he can't even scream or talk. All of the assassins except Durand laughed at him.

"No way you could call anyone right now, mister!"

"Yeah! You always interrupt our business!"

"Die now!!"

The Silent Crow raised his dagger up to the air, ready to stab it into Conrad's weak body. Conrad tried his best to release himself but he failed again. They held his body too tightly and it was difficult for him to escape from them.

_No!!_

_I won't let myself to be killed!!_

_If I…_

_If I'm die now…_

_Who will be watch over Heika?_

_And Wolfram…_

_Everyone…_

_Even my elder brother too…_

_I can't…_

_I…_

He was unable to think any more. Only one name that appeared in his mind, and he himself wasn't sure if he could do it.

As the dagger was about to move down, Conrad only thought of that person, and opened his mouth to say it.

"DIE NOW, WELLER-KYO!!" Screamed Silent Crow.

The person who was close to him that not all of them realized at all.

It was loud, and it was surprising as his voice finally came out.

It was…

"GWENDAAALLLL!!!!"

&

The rain had started falling down, and Gwendal was patrolling not far away from his brother's room. He was worried to leave his brother alone. He was still sick and his voice still not heal; which is why he was worried if something happened to Conrad and he was unable to hear his call.

Remembering Conrad's condition made him remember the incident when they were in Francia, fighting the army of Dai Chimaron. They managed to come in time, but they actually a little bit late as they found out that Conrad was fighting with his life. He was stabbed with three arrows on his body, due to his will to protect their young king.

When Gwendal came to his side, he was shock to see Conrad was between life and death, but at the same time he felt like a heavy burden has been lifted from his shoulders. He was not know what kind of burden that time, but he believed it must be because of his regret for not able to stop Conrad from leaving his king's side and joined the enemies, which result to his condition that time.

But was that the real thing that made him felt regret more than he ever felt?

Even Conrad has committed big mistakes that time; he was unable to stop the pain that occurred in his heart. He felt great pain in his heart as he looked at his younger brother, who was kind and gentle, but houses so many wounds in his heart.

He knew that Conrad wasn't wrong. He knew about it. He knew. How could Conrad, his young brother, who always smiled and gentle, would ever thought to leave their king and country forever? Other people would think that he was just the same as others, but not him.

He knew there must be some reason why Conrad was acting strange. He knew his younger brother was stubborn, but even he was stubborn, he was still a natural man. Sacrifice everything that he had for the sake of other people, as well as his king and the kingdom.

And it made him realized how much important Conrad to him as well.

CRAAASHHH!!!

Gwendal lifted up his head when suddenly he heard something like a broken glasses. He looked around and saw two of the windows at Conrad's room were opened widely. He suspected something was not right; there was no way Conrad would opened the window too wide. Besides, with his current condition, of course he was not able to stand the cold air. It would only increase his fever.

"…..!!!"

"….!!!"

"….!!"

Gwendal heard several quarrels not far away from Conrad's room. He was nervous.

Could it be that someone had invaded his brother's room?

Without hesitation, he quickly drew his sword out and headed towards Conrad's room. As he was about to walk away, her heard a voice that obviously wanted to kill Conrad who was already in great danger.

"DIE NOW, WELLER-KYO!!"

He quickly faster his steps with worry that went through his body, until he heard a voice.

A voice that he was missing so much, even it's only for a while.

A voice that calling his name.

It was…

"GWENDAAALLL!!!"

It was Conrad's voice!

&

Yuri opened his eyes as he heard someone's voice. He looked around him and realized that he was at his home.

Apparently, Yuri and Murata were resting on the sofa after dinner. Yuri felt uncomfortable since he leaved the castle, and now he felt even more miserable than before.

"I heard someone's voice, but who could it be?" He thought.

Murata, on the other hand, looked at his friend weirdly. He felt like Yuri was not comfortable after they arrived at his home. Besides, he knew that they needed to return to Shin Makoku as soon as possible. The situation at the kingdom was unknown, and this could make the young king felt nervous about it.

"GWENDAAALLL!!!"

Once again he heard the voice. Yet the same voice. There was no mistake.

It was Conrad's voice!

Yuri quickly rose up from his sit and went out from the room. Murata was shock to see his action but he remained silent and calm as he went to follow Yuri.

"Shibuya?" He asked.

"We need to return back to Shin Makoku. I can feel someone in danger," Said Yuri.

"All right," He said.

Shori was returning home when he saw his young brother went out from the living room together with his friend. Judging from his action, he knew for sure that Yuri was about to return to Shin Makoku, but in uncomfortable state.

"Where are you going Yu-chan?" He asked.

"I'm going to my kingdom!" Said Yuri, sternly.

Shori followed his brother as they went to their home bathroom. He looked at his brother who was about to jump into the bathtub.

"Why so sudden? You know you seem rushing," Said Shori.

"I can feel danger, that's why I want to go back," Said Yuri.

"No way! You can't go there! It's dangerous Yu-chan!!" Said Shori as he held his brother's shoulder.

"Because it's dangerous that's why I'm returning back Shori! And I don't care what you think about it! Let go of me at once!!" Shouted Yuri as he shook off Shori's hand. He grabbed Murata's hand and quickly pushed himself into the water.

"Wait Yu-chan!!" Said Shori as he tried to catch Yuri's hand.

However, it was already too late as both of the teenagers were gone from his sight. Shori just stared at the tub as sighed heavily.

"Stubborn kid!" He mumbled a little as he went out from the bathroom.

At the same time, both young king and the young sage went through an underwater journey to travel back to their kingdom, which full of surprise that waiting for them…

&

"GWENDAAALLL!!!"

Conrad screamed as much as he wanted; he did not care if his throat felt pain, he did not care if his voice will be gone again. All he wanted to do was screaming his elder brother's name as much as he want, as his own life was in danger.

The Silent Crow was totally furious again as he raised his hand and once again hit Conrad's face. This time, Conrad's nose was bleeding and nonstop. He also felt dizzy and at the same time, Silent Crow scratched his right shoulder with his dagger, causing his shoulder bleeding.

"Enough Silent Crow! Do you job!!" Shouted Durand as he held Silent Crow's hand.

His fellow member looked at him furiously, before he looked back at the weak man who was lying on the bed, totally in pain.

"I've had enough with this! Die now, Weller-Kyo!!" Screamed Silent Crow as he trying to stab Conrad to death.

Suddenly the door was forcedly opened, and all of the bandits were looking at the open door as someone with a sword standing in front of them.

It was Gwendal!

&

After he heard Conrad's scream, Gwendal quickly ran towards his brother's bedroom. He quickly draw out his sword as he swore that time, he heard another voices coming from Conrad's room.

"Conrad! I hope I'm not too late for this!!" Though Gwendal as he finally reached to Conrad's bedroom.

As he was about to open the door, he heard something.

"I've had enough with this! Die now, Weller-Kyo!!" Screamed Silent Crow as he trying to stab Conrad to death.

Hearing those words made Gwendal totally nervous and angry, as he heard someone was trying to take his younger brother's life. He pushed the door of his brother's room, and finally revealed himself.

The door was forcedly opened, and all of the bandits were looking at the open door as someone with a sword standing in front of them.

It was Gwendal who was so shock to see assassins were crowding Conrad. He quickly moved forward in order to save Conrad.

"Let go of my brother, damn you!!" He screamed.

He waved his sword towards one of the bandits, and making the others unable to focus on their job. The Silent Crow who was desperately wanted to kill Conrad accidentally dropped his dagger, as he was shocked to see the ambush from Gwendal.

On the other hand, Conrad saw the opportunity to free himself. So, he grabbed the fallen dagger and quickly attacked The Silent Crow. His attack successfully hit the enemy's face and wounded his face badly. The Silent Crow screamed in pain and Conrad pushed himself and rolled down from the bed.

However, after being beat by the bandits and his struggle against them, Conrad was unable to move his body and lay on the floor, unmoved.

He felt like he had no more energy to move.

And then he fainted.

Gwendal attacked the assassins and successfully defeated four of them. When he saw another assassin tried to attack Conrad, he quickly used his power and aimed it to the assassins.

"I won't let you hurt my brother ever again!" He screamed as he released his attack.

The whirlwind that Gwendal created by using his earth element had causing the assassins to be absurd into the wind, hitting the wall and in the end, destroying half of the room. The group of soldiers who was running towards Conrad's room heard the sound of crashing stone, and among of them were Günter, Yozak and Wolfram.

"It's coming from Conrad's room!" Said Wolfram.

"Hurry!" Said Günter.

All of them quickly rushing to the room, where they could saw Gwendal was fighting against The Silent Crow, the other assassins were lying on the ground unconsciousness, while their leader was standing a little far away from them, as there was nothing had happened.

Wolfram looked down and saw Conrad lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Conrad!" He screamed.

He quickly went to his side together with Gunter and Yozak, while the rest of the soldiers were surrounding them; get ready for the next order. Wolfram saw his elder brother was injured and bleeding, and it causing him to become mad with them.

"How dare you…" He said, as he slowly rose from his sit. His voice was deep, and it was shown that how much angry he was.

Gwendal who was fighting with the Silent Crow quickly stepped back as he heard Wolfram's words. Except the assassins, everyone in the room knew that Wolfram was totally in great anger if he said such words in harsh tone.

"How dare you hurt my brother!!" He screamed.

A small fireball appeared on his palm hand before it became larger than before.

"Hear me, who make up the flame, obey this mazoku who defeat your original master…!"

"Heed my will, and obey!!"

Wolfram threw away the flame on his hand, and aimed it towards the two assassins.

"Damn it!" Shouted Silent Crow.

The Silent Crow tried his best to defeat the flame, when suddenly the earth was rise up like a torn and attacking him.

The attacker was Gwendal, as he cradled Conrad in his arms.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He screamed.

CRAAAAAASSSHHHH!!!

KABOOOM~~!!!

"Gyaaahhh~~~~~!" Screamed everyone as the wind came to them.

After few seconds later, everything was silent. Gunter and the others lifted their head as they saw the scene in front of them.

Everything was disaster; the room was half collapsed, the ground was in a state of chaos, and the mazoku's brothers defeated the assassins.

"Is all over?" Asked Yozak after everything went into silent.

"It's seems to be," Said Gunter. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're alright, but Conrad…" Said Wolfram as he went to his brothers' side, as well as the others.

Gwendal looked down on his younger brother Conrad, who was unconsciousness in his arms. His face was injured; his nose and mouth were bleeding, his check had some bruises and some cuts but more than that, Conrad was still alive. He was still breathing, although weak and slow.

Conrad was still alive.

Gwendal sighed in relief as he realized Conrad was safe. Yozak, in the other hand, looked at the collapsed room as he sighed a little.

"Well, I guess we need a little construction to rebuild this room, I guess," He said.

Gunter, Wolfram, and Gwendal looked up and then the three of them were sweat dropped. What Yozak had said before was true; nearly all of the room was burst out from its place, the wall was collapsed, some of the room was burn down and everything in the room was turn into something that people would not be able to use.

In other words, it was destroyed completely.

"I didn't mean to destroy this room," Said Gwendal, sweat dropped.

"Either do I," Said Wolfram, sweat dropped as well.

"Whatever it is, we know that Conrad is safe from danger," Said Gunter, sweat dropped.

He had a feeling that Yuri could be mad if he found out what was going on. Of course, they meant to protect Conrad from danger, but did any people hear that in order to defeat a group of people they need to destroy a room?

Perhaps right now… (Sweat drop) XD

Wolfram looked at the outside of the room, where all of the assassins were lying on the ground, moaning in pain. The crumbling rocks hit some of them; some of them were burn by Wolfram's fire, while the others suffered from their injuries, including The Silent Crow.

Gunter looked at the man, which had a scar on his left eye and looked evil. His hair was silver with a pair of blue-raven eyes that match with his tall and strong body. He narrowed his eyes as he suddenly remembered something not long ago.

He actually heard a rumor about a man with silver hair and had a scar on his left eyes, and his name was Silent Crow. His background is unknown, but people believed that he working for some group that used to rob people.

However, he never thought that he would see the real one.

"Hm, I guess these are the people who tried to kill Conrad," Said Wolfram.

"I guess you're right," Said Gwendal.

The soldiers were holding the people who tried to kill Conrad as all of them tried to run away but failed. Yozak really thought that everyone had been capture, until he heard a voice from his back.

"So, you are finally here?"

Except one man.

Like an instinct, everyone looked at the direction where the voice came on. Yozak looked up and saw a man wearing a mask that covered half of his face except his eyes and hair, stood on the trees.

He had a dark blue hair; dark like a deep ocean, dark like an endless night and a pair of green eyes; green as emerald, green as lively grass. He looked at the noble men as he leaned down a little.

"It's been a while, Yozak-kun," He said.

Yozak and the others were shock to hear the enemy was mentioning Yozak's name. All of them except Gwendal, who was holding his unconscious brother, took out their sword. Wolfram went in front of his elder brothers, followed by Yozak, as both of them intend to protect Conrad from the last enemy.

However, he did not do anything. He only stared at them quietly, and then he turned around. Wolfram who was in angry because of what had happened to Conrad shouted to their enemy.

"Who are you? How do you Yozak? How dare you attack my brother Conrad!! Come back here!!" He screamed.

The enemy looked over his shoulder as he smirked a little.

"Grab the hands of your beloved one, young prince…" He said.

"Huh?" Said Wolfram, Yozak, Gwendal and Gunter. After that, the enemy jumped from the trees and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"He's getting away!" Shouted the soldiers.

"After him!"

"No, leave him be!" Shouted Gwendal. Everyone looked at him.

"It's no use, he's already disappearing. Besides…" He said, as he looked at his younger brother's face.

"We need to take Conrad to Gisela for treatment…" Said Gwendal as looked at his young brother.

Conrad's face was injured; his nose and mouth were bleeding, his check had some bruises and some cuts, and he seemed in great pain. Gwendal felt his heart was aching when he looked at Conrad's face. He slowly leaned down and held him tightly, as he never wanted to let him go.

Wolfram, at the other hand, felt the same feeling inside of his heart. The way his eldest brother, Gwendal, holding his elder brother Conrad in his arms, made he felt that how much important Conrad to both of them. Slowly, he touched Gwendal's hand and leaned his head against his brother's heard.

When the rain once again fell down and soaking the already wet earth, the nobles and the soldiers were leaving the collapsed room, not to mention that there were several soldiers were leave there to guard the room. Gunter ordered some of the soldiers to call Gisela for Conrad's treatment, while Gwendal carrying his brother in his arms to safety place.

At the same time, the young king and his sage were finally reached to the castle…

&

"What!? Conrad has been attack!?"

Yuri and Murata were drying themselves after they jumped into the water to reach to the Shin Makoku. The one who was greeting them was the adviser of the king-Gunter von Kleist. He was the one who reporting Yuri and Murata about what had happened.

"Yes, Heika. Apparently the assassins' motives were to kill Conrad but the real reason why they want to kill him, unfortunately, is still unknown," Explained Gunter.

"Is there any of them who were escape from us?" Asked Murata as he and Yuri changed their clothes.

"I'm afraid yes, Geika. One of the assassins was able to run away from us. However, he seemed to know Yozak," Said Gunter as the three of them walked together.

"Yozak-kun?" Asked Yuri.

"Even Yozak-kun doesn't know who or how he knew him. He didn't remember to have a friend working as assassin," Said Gunter.

Yuri and Murata were silent. They begun to felt something evil had happened during the time they were not there, or perhaps a long time ago. They believed it must have some connection with the disease that attacking their country before, but why end up until they want to kill Conrad that much?

Could it be Conrad knew something that they did not know?

Yuri was in his deep thought when suddenly he remembered something.

"Gunter, what happened to Conrad right now?" Asked the young king.

"Oh, he's alright, Heika. Although he was injured because the assassins were attacking him before, but none of them were dangerous to his life. Gisela had already treated him," Said Gunter as he smiled a little.

"Then, where is Weller-kyo?" Asked Murata.

"Right now, he's in Gwendal's room. After what had happened, we decide not to leave him alone. Well, it's better than the collapsed room…" Said Gunter as he sighed a little.

"What? Collapsed room?" Asked both of the young king and sage.

Gunter then told them what had happened during the attack. Both of the king and sage were sweat dropped to hear what had happened.

"Well, I think we need to rebuild the building after what happened…" Said Yuri, sweat dropped.

"I am agreeing," Said Murata.

The three of them were walking along the hallway until they reached to Gwendal's room…

&

"So Gisela how's Conrad's condition?"

Yuri, Murata and Gunter went into Gwendal's room where Wolfram, Gisela, Gwendal, Lady Celie and Yozak were looking at the injured Conrad who was sitting on the bed. His face had some bruises and bandage, and he seemed a little bit tired, but other than that, he was not seriously injured.

"Heika!"

"Yuri!"

"Geika!"

Everyone including Conrad looked at the young king and the young sage as both of them went to Conrad's side and kneeled down. Yuri touched Conrad's left shoulder as he looked at him. Gisela looked at him and spoke.

"Weller-Kyo's injuries are not that dangerous, therefore there's nothing to worry about, Heika, Geika. However, he needs a lot of rest due to the shock and injuries that he received before," Said Gisela. "Besides, von Voltaire-Kyo told me before that Weller-Kyo screamed during the attack happened, which made his throat hurt again, I'm afraid."

"His… Scream?" Asked Murata.

"Yes Heika. I've heard him calling for Gwendal," Said Gunter.

"Is that true Gwendal? That Conrad screaming your name?!" Asked Yuri.

Gwendal did not answer. Instead, he nodded his head, answering Yuri's question.

"But…doesn't that mean his voice will be gone forever?" Asked Wolfram, worriedly. Conrad did not look at them, as he reminded silent. His expression was hard to read.

"Don't worry about it. It's true that it can hurt his throat, but if he's taking a lot of rest, he would be fine," Said Murata as he held his glasses.

"Is that true Murata?" Asked Yuri.

"Of course Shibuya! Plus, with lots of white water, he would be fine!"

"I see," Said Yuri.

"Thank goodness," Said Lady Celie, relief.

Conrad just leaned his head down; he did not look at Yuri's face. He felt like he had made everyone in danger because of him, and he felt guilty of it. However, Lady Celie seemed to understand his feeling that time and slowly sat next to him and slowly grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, Conrad. It's not your fault at all. Nobody blames you for that," She said.

Conrad slowly rose head and looking at his mother, and then everyone else in the room. All of them looked at him with gentle and kindness, as all of them did not angry with him for what had happened. Of course, it was not Conrad's fault.

But Conrad knew better than any of them…

Lady Celie felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and realized that it was Conrad's cold hand. She smiled a little as she brought her son's cold hand to her face and place it on her right cheek.

"Your hand is cold, Conrad. Could it be because of what had happened? Poor Conrad…" Said Lady Celie.

Conrad could only smile a little.

Gisela smiled a little as she excused for a while.

"I'll take some hot tea for Weller-Kyo," She said.

"Be careful Gisela," Said Yuri.

"Yes, Heika."

Everyone looked at Gisela before they looked back at Conrad. He did not said anything or do anything, just reminded silent. Everyone seemed awkward with the silent ness among them, so Yuri decided to ask Gwendal about Conrad's condition.

"Where should Conrad stay, Gwendal? I mean, his room is already…" Said Yuri, half of the sentences. Gwendal understood what the young king said and turned to him.

"He will stay here tonight. Besides, it's too dangerous to leave him alone in another room," He said.

Everyone seemed shocked to hear what Gwendal had say.

"Is it alright with you Gwendal?" Asked Yuri.

"Don't worry, Heika. I can watch over Conrad too. It doesn't disturbing me at all."

Yuri and the others were silent, including Conrad. He did not argued or against it, but he smiled a little as he looked at his elder brother's face.

"Well then. I guest we can depend on you Gwendal," Said Yuri as he excused himself, as well as the others. All of them leaving the two brothers that night as all of them went into their own room.

At the same time, Wolfram looked secretly towards his brothers as he walked away from Gwendal's room…

&

The rain was heavily fallen down on the ground, cooling the Covenant Castle when the eldest brother Gwendal von Voltaire was reading some notes in his own room, while lying on his bed was his younger brother Conrad Weller. The soft and cold breeze went into his room and slowly blew the small fire on of the candle, making it like dancing in the darkness.

Gwendal glanced sometimes while he was working on his paper work as Conrad now was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He seemed in very deep sleep, and Gwendal could not help but smiled on himself.

Gwendal was writing something on the paper when he heard the soft squeaking of the doorknob which, he guessed, was trying to be careful and hopefully unheard. He smiled, letting his work aside, wondering how much he should wait before saying anything.

Another creak and he refrained from chuckling, just shaking his head a little bit in amusement. "You can come in, Wolfram."

The twitching of the doorknob stopped completely for a moment. Then, the door was opened carefully, revealing the blonde hair teenage Wolfram, with blanket and pillow in his arms.

"What are you doing here? It's already late," Asked Gwendal although he knew what the reason Wolfram came to his room was.

"I…"

"I couldn't sleep," He said.

"Why?"

"It's because…" Wolfram did not answer. He just glanced a little towards Conrad, as Gwendal slowly smiled again, understood what he mean was.

"Alright, just for tonight. Remember Wolfram, you're already grown up," Said Gwendal as he continued his work.

Wolfram smiled as he went to Gwendal's bed and said "Thank you, aniiue!"

Wolfram climbing the bed and slowly snuggled next to Conrad's right side as he put his pillow on the bed and covered himself with his blanket. As he was about to lie down on the bed, suddenly Conrad's arm rose and wrapped himself with his younger brother. He held Wolfram close to him, as he never wanted to let him go.

Gwendal and Wolfram were shock to see Conrad's reaction and thought that he actually not asleep. However, when they heard his slow breathing, they just smiled a little and realized that Conrad was actually did it unconsciousness.

Wolfram closed his eyes, as he letting the warmth of his elder brother lulled him to sleep. Besides, with the cold air and the heavy rain, he was easily fallen asleep. Without his own consciousness, he slowly held his brother in his sleep.

Gwendal, who was looking at his little brothers sleeping together smiled and chuckled a little. He remembered that when they were small, both Conrad and Wolfram used to sleep together. Their action just know really reminded him about their close relationship ever since their childhood time.

Gwendal yawned a little and, realized that it was time to sleep; he quickly finished his working paper. Then he rose from his seat and slowly walked to his bed, with candle on his hand. He placed it on the small table next to his bed and slowly blew the candle.

And everything turned dark.

As he slipped between the sheets, he looked again at his little brothers. He smiled a little as he lie down next to Conrad's left side and put the blanket on his body. He wrapped himself with Conrad's body and soon, he also fell into deep sleep, feeling the warmth of his younger brother Conrad.

Soon, the three Mazokus'brothers sleeping next with each other; closely and peacefully, with the dark night that accompanied their night time together with the wet air and heavy rain…

Until the next morning day…

**Finally!! Chapter 8 Part 2 is done!!! I'm very, very sorry for the late updates; I'm too busy right now with my 2****nd**** semester (I'm second intake last year) so the next chapter might be late. Thank you for all of your support and please be patience for my next chapter! Thank you very much! Meet again in the next chapter! Ja ne!- Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	11. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

By Aoi Kitsukawa

Date: 18.3.2013

Greetings everyone.

It's been a long time since my last update in . I'm truly sorry for those who put me on their alerts and yet I did not make any update since my last time doing it. I am so sorry for unable to update the stories.

The reason for this announcement is that for temporary, I won't be able to update all of my stories –either the long time hiatus or the current one, I am so sorry for doing this. I am very sorry…

Yesterday on 17.3.2013, I received shocking news from my friend that one of my dearest lecturers passed away in the morning. At first, my friend was asking me what am I doing that time, and then he (it's a male friend) asked me to sit down and calm down. When I asked him what was going on, he told me the news. Immediately I became panic when I read the message and quickly opened my FB to check for others as well. I keep on reading the update, and it was confirmed that he already passed away, in peace; leaving us forever. It was really hurt, and it made me realize that he never is able to meet us again, and vice versa.

On March 17, 2013, the professor lost his short battle with his heart. He was admitted to the Gleneagles Hospital Kuala Lumpur on Monday 11.3.2013 due to heart attack at 4.00 a.m at his house until his final day. On the day he was admitted, he undergone three bypass surgeries in order to save his life. On Tuesday he was able to wake up and talked, mentioning his eagerness to be healthy and coming to classes. However on 4.00 am he once again got another heart attack and since then, his condition was very critical that he need a life support for himself. In the end, he lost his battle and passed away with families surrounding him…

All I could do was break down...

And cried.

He was an Iraqian lecturer whom teaching at my university for almost 16 years. He was one of the kindest and nicest lecturers in the History and Civilization department (my main major) that we the students ever have. He was my first teacher, the first history lecturer I met and yet he still remembered me although I didn't take his classes. I can't imagine one day I would lose someone that I know and more importantly, he was a person that I always encounter every day and attended his classes. A person whom was, irreplaceable by anyone, he was the only person in the course whose expert in archeology. A kind and gentle person always started his classes with salam and short speech, with smile always attached to his lips, his loud but gently voice echoed in my mind, like it'll never be gone.

I can't deny myself for feeling sad of his death. It was so depressing, and I cried a lot yesterday before, during and after funeral. It made me tired and headache, almost sick, but the pain won't go away just like that. I became emotional, really. I'm kind of sensitive with talks about losing someone that I know, especially if they're like a family to me. It's really painful to me, as I kept reading the posts of my friends in the FB's wall. When I found out how my juniors planned to visit him at the hospital with fruits as the souvenir, hoping that he had a speedy recovery, it hurts so much that we cried, hugging each other.

As a result, I have to take some times to comfort myself, means that I have to leave the site temporarily since me and the other students and friends are still mourning for the loss. I just cannot go on writing the stories with many reminders of my late lecturer, one that I will never have the blessing of seeing ever again. Even in today's status, my junior said:

"_A gloomy Monday with lots of sadness and grief in Department of History and Civilization…with the lecturers whose face were change…the students with tears in the eyes…life must goes on. Prayers need to be given…_

_May the prof will continue to smile towards the Creator…"_

I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It is such a selfish act, and I am so ashamed of my weakness. But I cannot start any of my works, for I will miss him all the more. May he rest in peace, so that we the people whom he left will be able to go on...

_**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**_


End file.
